Venganza Implacable
by Malorum55
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una simple misión, para Rouge the Bat y la agente Topaz, resulta ser una trampa propiciada por una sombra del pasado de la murciélago. ¿Quién será esa persona que las quiere lastimar? y ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal odio? Protagonistas: Rouge the Bat; Agente Topaz. PD: Los hechos de aquí son como un capítulo aparte de "Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge"
1. Volviendo A Los Recuerdos

Bueno, chicas y chicos, espero que les guste la historia. Como énfasis, esta historia es una continuación de **_Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge_** ; por lo cual se recomienda leer esa historia antes de leer esta. Sin más que decir, adelante

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los personajes de los videojuegos, comic, animación y otros de la franquicia de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de SEGA.

* * *

 ** _Venganza Implacable_**

 **Capítulo 01: Volviendo A Los Recuerdos.**

La tormenta caí con fiereza en la ciudad, mientras al mismo tiempo los relámpagos iluminaban sus cielos. A pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido esta ciudad y del miedo que aun yacía en sus habitantes, estos tratarían de seguir adelante pese a sus temores, ya que no tenían más opción. En ello, en un apartamento lleno de bellos objetos de arte y de tesoros invaluables, una murciélago leía unas cartas que, sin importar cuantas veces las leyera, su contenido siempre la sorprendía. Sin aviso, escuchó unos golpes de llamado en su puerta. Ella vio la hora en el reloj de su sala y le sorprendió que alguien tocara tan tarde en la noche. Se acercó a la puerta de la entrada y, por la mirilla de esta, observó quien se encontraba del otro lado. Al ver que se trataba de alguien de mucha confianza, no dudó en abrirle la puerta.

\- Enzo, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rouge a la nutria antropomórfica, a quien se le notaba sus ropas algo empapadas por la lluvia de afuera. Enzo abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se detuvo al ver que ella tenía puesto sobre su cuerpo una bata negra que se ajustaba y delineaba su bella figura. – Hey, mi cara está acá arriba. – Dijo, regañando un poco a la nutria.

\- Lo siento, es que te ves muy hermosa. – Se disculpó, alagando, y sonrojando, a la murciélago. – Vine para decirte algo. – Comentó con serenidad.

\- ¿Lo que venias a decirme puede esperar unas horas? – Preguntó Rougé a Enzo. – Lo que pasa… es que debo decirte algo. – Él vio en los ojos de Rouge un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor. Vio que lo que ella tenía que decir era más importante que la noticia que iba a informarle.

\- Of Course. – Le contestó, mostrándole una sonrisa. Ella le permitió la entrada a su apartamento y, secando un poco sus ropas en el baño, se sentó en la sala. – Entonces, ¿Qué debes contarme? – Preguntó Enzo, viendo como Rouge tomaba unas cartas de la mesa y se los entregaba en sus manos. Él, con rapidez, lee su contenido y se sorprende antes lo que sus ojos le muestran. Dejó de ver las cartas y fijó su vista en Rouge. – Esto… esto es… ¿por qué no me lo mencionaste la vez pasada? – Preguntó Enzo, aun sorprendido.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez no quería decir todo de mí en la primera sesión. – Le respondió, sintiéndose apenada.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Le preguntó, a lo que Rouge asintió con confianza. Ella tomó un vaso de agua y, bebiéndose su contenido, se sintió lista para hablar.

\- Cuando descubrí las cartas tenía entre catorce y quince años. Esto pasó en una época en donde para mí las palabras _"amor"_ y _"novio"_ en una misma oración me eran un asco… – comenzó con estas palabras Rouge para relatar parte de su vida.

* * *

 **Inicio del Flashback (Inicio POV Rouge)**

Vi en mi reloj la hora y noté que faltaban minutos para que me soltaran. Llevaba una semana en la celda de castigo, por los problemas que inicié. Para mí, escapar de ella me hubiera sido muy fácil, pero si lo hacía me metería en muchos problemas (más de los que estaba). Sentí los pasó fuera de la celda y ya me sentía cómoda al pensar todo volvería a la normalidad. Esta se abrió y vi a unos de los soldados de G.U.N, quien sostenía en una de sus manos los papeles de mi aprensión y de los motivos de este.

\- Por órdenes del Coronel de este cuartel, debe dirigirse inmediatamente a su oficina. – Me informó el soldado, a lo cual lo comencé a seguir. En menos tiempo de lo que pensé ya me encontraba frente a su oficina. El soldado que me trajo se retiró y, suspirando un poco, entré. Casi inmediatamente al verme, comenzó a reprenderme por la actitud que tomé al término de una misión, en la cual causé un pequeño daño físico a uno de mis compañeros del escuadrón. Mientras él aún seguía reprendiéndome, yo comencé a reírme. Vi como mis risas lo dejaron desconcertado por mi actitud.

\- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! – Preguntó en grito, denotándose sumamente enojado por interrumpirlo. Dejé de reírme y lo vi con rabia.

\- Que no me importa lo que usted piense. Sea como sea, no estoy bajo su mando. No debo darle razones o motivos de mis acciones. Si me disculpa, me devuelvo a Central City. – Le informé, mientras le daba la espalada y comenzaba a marcharme.

\- Me temo que se equivoca. – Dijo, petrificándome por su comentario. Me di la vuelta, viéndolo fijamente. – Tengo en mi poder una orden en donde usted es degradada de su puesto y siendo transferida bajo mí custodia. – Me informaba, pero me parecía que era una broma de mal gusto.

\- Necesito hablar con…– Comencé a decir, pero me negó con la cabeza.

\- Y para que sepa, el mismísimo Comandante fue quien dio la orden de esto. – Cuando dijo esto, yo casi no podía creerlo. _"No podía creer eso"_. – En sus palabras, usted es una gran agente y espía, pero si no aprende a mantener el orden y la compostura, debería planear en conseguir otro trabajo. – Con esto último me entristecí. Está era la nueva vida a la que me había acostumbrado y, en cierta manera, no me imaginaba pensar que otra vida podría llevar (además de cazadora de tesoros). – Creo que ahora soy yo quien debo reírme. – Comentó, mostrándome una sonrisa de burla. Luego de eso, me entregó el número de cuarto en donde residiría durante el tiempo que estaría bajo su mando. Con todo eso, me retiré con resignación, dirigiéndome a mi habitación. No podía creer lo bajo que había caído por mis acciones. Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba frente a la habitación que me tocaría durante los próximos meses (si tenía suerte y otra vez me devolvían a mi estatus de espía). Con la nueva tarjeta de identificación que me entregó el Coronel de la base, lo pasé por el lector de la puerta para abrirla. Entré a la habitación y, para mi sorpresa, me alegré de ver quien era mi compañera de cuarto.

\- Topaz. – Dije al verla, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. Su apariencia no había cambiado en casi nada desde la última vez que la vi, con su cabello castaño claro como la arena al mojarse seguía igual de corto, llegándole hasta un poquito debajo de las orejas, sus ojos eran de un color violeta y su tez de su piel era blanca, con un pequeño toque de bronceado; Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó con cariño. – Hace tiempo que no te veía, anciana. – Le comenté, burlándome por esto último. Ella se separó de mí, pero en su rostro se mantuvo con una sonrisa esbozada.

\- Yo también te extrañé, ladrona. – Me dijo, mientras seguíamos riéndonos.

\- ¿No estabas en una misión en Sudamérica? – Le pregunté, sentándome en una de las camas.

\- Terminé esa misión hace dos meses. Si llamaras de vez en cuando estarías más informada. – Me refutó, pareciendo algo molesta.

\- En ese caso, tú tampoco lo haces. – Le refuté ante su comentario, viendo cómo se quedaba pensando ante mis palabras.

\- Good point (buen punto). – Me dio la razón al final, mientras volvíamos a reírnos.

La mayor parte de la tarde, y unas horas de la noche, charlamos acerca de nuestras vidas. Nos pusimos al tanto de todo y, mientras yo me sorprendía de las misiones que le habían tocado durante todo este tiempo, ella también se sorprendía de lo que yo le contaba.

\- Me habían dicho que te castigaron debido a tus acciones, ¿quieres hablar de eso? – Me preguntó, a lo que aparté un poco mi vista de ella.

\- No. – Le contesté secamente.

\- Please Rouge, dime por qué golpeaste a tu compañero del escuadrón. – Me pedía, con un tono de voz suave, a lo que no pude negarme.

\- Él… me invito a una cena, para cuando volviéramos a Central City. – Le contesté a su duda con suma serenidad.

\- ¡¿Le rompiste la nariz a tu compañero por una cita?! – Gritó sorprendida al escuchar mi respuesta.

\- En resumen, sí. – Le respondí, pero notaba que aún seguía impactada por mi respuesta.

\- Y ¿valió la pena haber bajado rangos por no saber decir un _"no"?_ – Me preguntó, siendo algo más figurativo, aun cuando la respuesta era obvia.

\- Tú no lo entiendes. – Decidí responderle, pero sabía que

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? Explícame. – Me pidió y yo solo suspiré un poco.

\- No te voy a negar que él es guapo y muy amable. Pero, lo que pasa es que… me da algo de repugnancia el amor entre parejas. – Me detuve, suspirando un poco, escuchándome como caía en sollozos.

\- Rouge, sabes que a tú mamá no le hubiera gustado verte y que pensaras así. – Con sus palabras trató de persuadirme de mi idea, pero tal vez era algo difícil para mí.

\- Lo sé, pero…– En ese momento sentí como como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. – A veces pienso que lo mío no es enamorarme de otra persona. Que mejor estaría sola y evitar darle mi corazón a otro. – Decía, y a cada palabra Topaz parecía sufrir por esto.

\- Rouge, eso no está bien. – Me dijo como si fuera un regaño.

\- Yo sé todo eso, pero cuando trato de pensar en mi futuro solo puedo ver lo que le hicieron a mi mamá. – Colocándome las palmas de mis manos en los ojos traté de evitar que Topaz viera mi sufrimiento. – Él la forzó convertirse en una mujer antes de tiempo. Él evitó que ella conociera ese amor del que me hablas (y veo en varias partes). – Sentía como las palmas de mis manos ya estaban húmedas por mis lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? – Preguntó, pero en eso sentí como si la sangre me hirviera.

\- Si lo que digo es mentira, y mi mamá tuvo un novio antes de que Strauss la lastimara, ¿Dónde estuvo ese _"novio"_ cuando la dejaron libre y en estado de locura? ¿Dónde estuvo durante su embarazo o mi nacimiento? ¡¿Dónde estuvo cuando ella murió?! – Pronuncié esto último en gritos de rabia. – La respuesta es simple: _"No había ningún novio"._ – Dije fríamente, sin emoción alguna.

\- Rouge, yo…– Trató de pronunciar Topaz, pero mi argumento la dejó sin más palabras para decir.

\- Buenas noches. – Exclamé, acostándome inmediatamente en la cama en la que me había sentado durante toda la tarde. En ello, siento como Topaz se abriga a mi lado. – ¿Qué haces? – LE pregunté un poco disgustada.

\- Bueno, teóricamente esta es mi cama. – Comentó. En ese momento quise pararme y acostarme en la otra cama, pero el abrazo dado por ella me persuadió de eso. _"Ese abrazo me hacía sentir protegida de todo"._

* * *

Durante toda la semana me entrené en las estrategias y métodos usados por el grupo al que me asignaron, el cual estaba Topaz (para mi suerte). A pesar de la diferencia de categoría, ya que yo pertenecía a los grupos de espías, con misiones de sigilos (donde pelear era nuestra última opción), este era un grupo de asalto (combate), listo para enfrentarse a cualquier terrible amenaza en cualquier momento del día. Con todo ello, logré adaptarme con facilidad. La verdad, no podía negar que sus entrenamientos eran casi tan duros como los nuestros, a tal punto que me sentía igual de exhausta cuando se terminaban.

\- ¿Cansada? –Me preguntó Topaz jadeando un poco por el cansancio, mientras le colocaba el seguro a su subfusil MP5N, de calibre 9mm.

\- ¿Yo? No me hagas reír. – Me reí ante sus palabras mientras le ponía seguro a mi pistola, la cual era una Berreta M9 (arma estándar de las fuerzas armadas del país).

\- ¡Bueno, niñitas! – Nos gritó, a todos los presentes (sin importar que la mayoría eran hombres), el encardo de la sala de entrenamiento y simulación de combate. – Ya se pueden retirar, así que lárguense a las duchas ya que todos apestan a fosa séptica. – Dijo de manera más calmada, mientras nosotros hacíamos un saludo militar y nos salíamos del lugar. Ya en las duchas de las chicas, mientras limpiábamos la suciedad de nuestros, escuchaba los cotilleos (chismes) de las demás. Escuchaba como unas a las otras hablaban de lo que hacían en sus horas y/o días libres.

\- Topaz, no terminamos la charla de la vez pasada. – Dijo una de las compañeras, quien terminaba de enjabonaba su cuerpo.

\- No me acuerdo de que hablábamos. – Le contestaba desconsertada, ya saliendo de la ducha.

\- No te hagas la despistada. ¿Dinos como va tu relación con ese muchacho de Station Square con el que tanto hablas? – Le preguntaba, con una sonrisa pícara sobre su rostro.

\- Bueno, este…– Comenzó a titubear, pareciendo apenada de contar sobre su vida.

\- Eso no lo sabía. – Comenté, dejando en silencio a Topaz, mientras yo me pasaba la toalla, de color verde oscuro, por todo mi cuerpo, secando mi pelaje y piel.

\- Really (enserio)? Vaya, me sorprende un poco. – Me dijo la compañera, mientras yo me ponía mi ropa y salía del baño de manera seria. Ya llegando a la habitación, sentí como colocaban una mano sobre mi hombro y me volteaban.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó Topaz, a quien se le notaba que salió de las duchas con rapidez (ya que su pelo aún se veía húmedo).

\- Nada. – Fue lo único que le contesté.

\- No te creo. – Refutó, viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Bien, si quieres saber, me molesta que no me comentaras eso. – Al responderle con la verdad, vi como pareció entristecerse y avergonzarse un poco. – ¿Desde cuando tienes novio? – Le pregunté.

\- Desde hace dos años. – Me respondió, agachando un poco la cabeza. – Lo conocí durante mi estancia en Station Square. En un día libre de mis labores, comencé a caminar por la ciudad para distraerme y, por estar distraída viendo hacia otro lado, choqué contra él, derramándole su café encima de su traje. Traté de pagarle un nuevo café, pero él se negó. Me dijo: _"No puedo permitir que una chica tan linda como usted pague por algo a un hombre tan ordinario como yo"._ – Con esto último soltó una leve carcajada. – Luego de eso, comenzamos a charlar poco a poco. Él trabaja como mayordomo en una mansión de una familia de estatus alto, pero que, según sus palabras, son muy humildes y amables con las personas. – Me explicaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le pregunté, sintiéndome traicionada al no contarme algo tan importante en su vida.

\- A pesar de que te mostré que parecía sorprendida cuando me contaste sobre tu aversión a las parejas, yo ya sabía esto hace tiempo. – Ante esto, me sorprendí de sus palabras. – En mis días libres y te visitaba en Central City, en muchas de nuestras conversaciones fuera de los cuarteles, observé como mirabas a las parejas que pasaban cerca de nosotros y las mirabas con odio. Yo quería contarte esto, pero tenía miedo que luego que te contara tú… comenzaras a evitarme. – Me explicó detalladamente.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Aunque traté de negarlo, tal vez eso hubiera pasado. – Le comenté.

\- Rouge, yo quiero contarte algo que…– En ese momento sonó la alarma en nuestros comunicadores de muñeca. Vimos como las letras que aparecían allí nos decían de una reunión urgente en el salón 7LB en quince minutos, donde teníamos que estar listas para el combate. Viendo este mensaje, nos alistamos y, llegando a tiempo, todo el grupo estaba reunido, siendo un máximo de 15 personas (incluyéndome).

\- Hoy nos han asignado una misión que, para muchos, puede ser simple. – Explicaba el capitán, de tez negra, quien era atlético y se notaba a simple vista que hacia ejercicio en el gimnasio. – Según varios informes, diversos cargamentos de armas han llegado a diferentes localidades de la costa oeste de la Federación de Estados Unidos; Pero la de mayor cantidad parece implicar que ha llegado a la localidad de Los Santos, del estado de San Andreas (que es donde estamos).

\- ¿La policía no puede hacerse cargo de esto? – Preguntó un chico que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años, de tez caucásica (blanca), cabello negro el cual mantenía parado en puntas con gel, y de ojos café.

\- Agente Rick, a pesar de que la policía podría encargarse de este asunto, la información obtenida nos describe que las armas que se están distribuyendo son de alta gama, suficientes para tomar a una ciudad en cuestión de minutos. – Le respondía al agente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que las aduanas no impidieran este tipo de tráficos ilegales? – Preguntó otra una compañera.

\- Bueno, es fácil de contestar. Estas armas no fueron importadas (traídas) de otros países. – Le respondía. – Según nuestras fuentes, una o dos propiedades, que se encuentran en este estado, que fueron abandonadas por Robotnik o Eggman, ya ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle,… – Esto último parece que se lo dijo a sí mismo. –… fueron allanadas y saqueadas por grupos desconocidos. Sea lo que sea que sacaron de adentro pueden causar daño irreparable a la comunidad y nuestro deber es evitar eso a toda costa. Así que, ¡¿están listos?! – Preguntó con ánimo confianza el capitán del grupo.

\- ¡Siempre estamos listos, señor! – Contestamos todos a la vez con la misma confianza con la que nos preguntó el capitán.

\- ¡Así me gusta! – Vi en sus ojos como se mostraba orgulloso de todos nosotros.

* * *

Durante los siguientes minutos, el capitán nos explicó los puntos en donde nos desplegaríamos y las ubicaciones de las distintas posibles bases donde se concentrarían los posible "enemigos". Debido a que eran en varias partes de la ciudad, y afuera de ella, no podíamos tomarlas una a una, ya que alertaríamos a los otros y posiblemente espaciaran y nos dejarían sin respuestas. Por ello, el capitán ideó separarnos en grupos de tres y cada quien se encargaría de ir a una ubicación. Él grupo que me tocó fue con Topaz y Rick.

\- Con todo lo que entrenamos, apuesto a que no serás una molestia. – Dijo, como si fuera un cumplido, Rick con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

\- Te voy a sorprender. – Fue lo único que le refuté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- La misión ya comenzó. Así que silencio. – Mencionó Topaz, mientras el vehículo nos dejaba en una ubicación cerca a nuestro objetivo. Al minuto de irse, nosotros nos pusimos en marcha. Sabíamos que nos podían estar esperando, pero eso no nos detendría. Con sigilo, me encargué del sujeto que custodiaba la puerta. La verdad, fue muy fácil. Con Topaz y Rick ya a mi lado, no preparamos para entrar. Pude tratar de infiltrarme por los ductos de ventilación, pero estos tenían rejillas protectoras, los cuales al quitarlos solo harían ruido y llamarían la atención de los de adentro. Sin más que hacer, abrimos con sigilo la puerta. A los pocos pasos de entrar, tres enemigos aparecieron frente a nosotros. Sin poder mediar palabras, vimos como comenzaban a apuntarnos con unas especies de armas. Uno de ellos disparó, pero perdió el control, dándole a su compañero. Notamos que el arma era alguna pistola de láser y, con rapidez, lo noqueamos y apresamos con esposas. Subimos al segundo piso, a lo cual volvieron a atacarnos (con armas normales). Tras algunas ráfagas de fuego, eliminamos a los enemigos y seguimos avanzando, notando las diferentes cajas que contenían armas de peligrosas. Ya en el cuarto piso, solo vimos un sospechoso.

\- ¡No se muevan o los lastimaré! – Nos amenazó, pero yo le disparé con rapidez con Berreta M9 en la mano y en la pierna, inhabilitándolo.

\- Danos toda la información que tengas. – Amenazó Topaz al sospechoso, manteniendo su dedo cerca del gatillo, haciéndolo que temblara de miedo un poco.

\- Todo está en el portátil. – Con su mano herida, señaló lentamente hacia una mesa. Rick, sacando de los bolsillos de su uniforme, le puso vendas al sospechoso en sus heridas, al mismo tiempo que lo esposaba a un tubo de la pared. Yo fui en dirección al portátil y, colocando una USB especial, comencé a mandar la información contenida a G.U.N. El sospechoso no mentía, todo estaba allí con muchos detalles, los cuales eran suficientes para atraparlos a todos los malos.

\- Hey, Topaz. ¿Te gustaría divertirte esta noche conmigo? – Escuché como Rick le proponía eso a ella, haciéndome paspar un poco los dedos de mis manos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengo novio? – Le respondía con otra pregunta, un poco molesta por tales planes.

\- Pero tu novio está en Station Square y tú aquí. No es malo alocarse una vez al año. – Seguía insistiendo inútilmente.

\- Yo no soy de esas chicas. – Refutó ella.

\- ¿Podrían callarse los dos? – Les pregunté con rabia, dejando de teclear en el portátil y viéndolos fijamente.

\- No lo haré, ya que quiero que esta preciosura esté esta noche conmig…– En menos de un segundo, como si el tiempo comenzara a ralentizarse, vimos Topaz y yo como parte del cráneo de la cabeza de Rick explotaba, cayendo al suelo su cuerpo, mientras un charco de sangre comenzó manchar el piso. Por instinto, tratamos de alejarnos de las ventanas. Lamentablemente, las ventanas eran sumamente grandes; y lo que temíamos pasó. Vi como Topaz cayó abruptamente al suelo, al momento en el que sentía como algo impactaba en mí, haciéndome caer. Por un minuto creí que mi final había llegado, hasta que me di cuenta que seguía viva. Acerqué mi mano a donde me había impactado, y allí sentí una especia de objeto incrustado en mi cuerpo. Lo saqué con fuerza y me di cuenta que era un dardo tranquilizante. Sea cual fuese la razón por la que no me desmayé al instante (tal vez la droga no entró totalmente en mi cuerpo aún), no podía perder tiempo, debía pedir ayuda. Traté de usar mi comunicador de muñeca, pero ahora veía todo borroso, y no sabía distinguir entre los botones, además de que no tenía control total de mi cuerpo. Con pocas opciones, decidí arrastrarme hacia Topaz y ver que estuviera bien. Ya a su lado, noté que estaba desmayada (aunque sus parpados estuvieran abiertos); Pero entonces, sentí unos pasos cerca de la puerta. Al alzar la mirada, mis ojos, mi cuerpo y mi alma se aterraron profundamente en todos los sentidos.

\- Tus estas muerto. – Dije al verlo, siendo algo imposible. Veía, a pesar de que ahora toda mi percepción del mundo parecía distorsionada, como su sonrisa me mataba tan solo con verla. – Yo te maté… Strauss. Yo te maté. Yo te maté. Yo te maté…– Comencé a decir una y otra vez sin detenerme, mientras me aferraba con la poca fuerza que tenía a Topaz, como si quisiera evitar que la lastimara. Con cada paso que él daba, todo a su alrededor oscurecía, quedando únicamente la silueta de su aspecto. Sin contar su ropa, su aspecto era casi el mismo. Él era idéntico a mí, exceptuando sus mechones negros del pelaje de su cabeza y membranas en sus brazos en lugar de alas. Ya frente a mí, alzó un poco su pierna.

\- Es hora de dormir, porquería. – Dijo, mientras con un rápido movimiento bajaba la pierna, golpeándome con la suela de su zapato en mi rostro y perdía el conocimiento inmediatamente.

* * *

Bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que su opinión me ayudará a hacer mejores historias. Si tienen preguntas, pueden mandarme un MP a mi perfil. Les deseo suertes y felicidad en sus vidas. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Cara A Cara Con El Pasado

**Capítulo 02: Cara A Cara Con El Pasado.**

 _"No podía ser verdad. Ese no podía ser él. Yo mismo me encargué de destruirlo, matarlo y dejarlo irreconocible para los demás. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que tan solo con verlo mi alma se estremecía de miedo. Alguien que jamás creí volver a ver en mi vida, volvía y no sabía las consecuencias que traería… y que tan malas serian"._

Mis párpados se abrieron lentamente. A pesar de tratar de reconocer en donde estaba, no podía debido a que todo lo veía borroso. No sabía el porqué, pero algo en el ambiente me hacía sentir miedo y dolor. _"Era como… si supiera donde estaba"._

Cuando mi visión se mejoró, sentí como mi cuerpo tembló al instante al reconocer donde estaba (aunque al comienzo lo negara). Antes de seguir observando el lugar, me detallé y observé que yacía colgada por unas cadenas puestas en mis muñecas y tobillos. Reconocí que los grilletes de estas eran modernos, ya que tenía un sistema incorporado de voz para ser desbloqueadas. Por más que tratara de soltarme, era imposible si no tenía los utensilios necesarios… _"y como tenerlos si mi cuerpo yacía en ropa interior"._

Sin más que hacer con los grilletes, decidí ver todo lo demás y rezar (aunque no lo hacía) de que el lugar que veía solamente fuera mi imaginación. Noté al fondo de este cuarto amplio algo que, si mi mente no me fallaba, era un cuerpo de una persona oculto bajo una sábana con lo que parecía ser manchas de sangre. Cerca de mi posición, al lado de una ventada de mi lado derecho, se encontraba una mesa pequeña con unos papeles encima. Sin aviso, escuché como la puerta de este cuarto se abría, y de mi lado izquierdo, veía como la puerta se abría y _"él"_ aparecía.

\- Ohh, ya despertó la porquería. – Dijo con burla, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que solo me producía asco; pero, al mismo tiempo, sentí como mi temor se disipaba un poco.

\- Tú no eres Strauss. – pronuncié estas palabras entre los dientes, notando como su sonrisa desaparecía ante mis palabras. Con lentitud, se acercó a mí y, con un rápido movimiento, me dio un puñetazo en mi barriga. A pesar del dolor, mi mirada se mantenía fija en él.

\- No soy nuestro padre, hermanita. – Comentó volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa, dejándome pasmada. Vi cómo se alegró de mi estado. – Déjame presentarme: Soy Stanislov. Tu glorioso hermano. – Se presentó, pero solo causaba que me dieran ganas de atacarlo y cerrarle la boca a puños.

\- Yo no tengo hermanos. – Le refuté, sin dejar de verlo con rabia. Él soltó unas carcajadas, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

\- Que trates de negar de dónde vienes solo causa que te hagas daño a ti misma. – Explicaba usando psicología barata y absurda.

\- Antes de perder la conciencia por tu patada, tenía miedo; Ahora, te tengo lástima. ¿Qué tratas de probar? – Le pregunté, a lo que quedó serio. – ¿Es que acaso el bebé extraña a papá y se la pasa llorando por él? – Dije en voz infantil, burlándome para ganar tiempo y ver cómo salía de este apuro.

\- Es verdad. Yo extraño a papá. – Al decir esto, sus palabras sonaban tristes. – Hacíamos muchas cosas juntos él y yo. Nos drogábamos cuando yo tenía trece años, y lo mejor era que compartíamos las chicas que conseguíamos; a veces al mismo tiempo. – Comenzó a contarme Stanislov sus recuerdos, los cuales solo me daban asco porque lo bello para él, era malo para otros (es decir, la gente buena). En un momento, me miró con rabia. – Pero entonces, llegó tu puta madre. – Al decir esto, le presté más atención a sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunté, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Cuando llegué aquí, papá dijo que había obtenido una nueva adquisición. Me dijo que tenía a una Pegaso. Estaba feliz de eso. Fui corriendo a su habitación y, sin mediar palabras con la chica, me abalancé sobre ella y la lamí en varias partes deliciosas (ya que estaba desnuda). Sin aviso, vino nuestro padre y, cogiéndome del cuello, me alejó de ella. Gritó: _"¡Ella es solo mía!"_ – Al terminar esta frase, su respiración se agitó y apretaba los puños con ira. – Sabes que es lo mejor, tu madre le decía cosas como: _"Gracias Strauss. Tú sabes que al único hombre que quiero dentro de mí eres tú"_ Luego de eso, usaba su linda boquita para mostrarle lo feliz que estaba… y no lo besaba a él en sus labios exactamente. – Al decir estas palabras se rió, lo cual hizo que apretara mis puños con enojo.

\- Todas esas palabras dichas por mi madre solo fueron mentiras para que bajara la guardia. – Le dije con satisfacción, pero noté que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Lo sé. Nuestro padre me llamó y me dijo que podía disfrutar de ella todo lo que quisiera. Que luego del incidente que ocasionó, quería castigarla hasta que su mente y cuerpo no pudiera más. – Se rió. – Aunque en el video que hizo papá, detallando los días que estuvo con ella, yo no aparezca… te puedo asegurar que incluso todos en la bodega disfrutamos de tu linda mami. – En eso, vi como sacó dos fotografías. La primera que me mostró me dejó petrificada. Mi madre yacía, desnuda, en medio de un círculo de hombres, igualmente desnudos, quienes la manoseaban con morbo a pesar de sus lágrimas. – Y lo mejor fue que papá y yo volvíamos a hacer las cosas juntos. – En eso, cambió la foto, mostrándome como Strauss, quien estaba sentado en una silla, violaba a mi madre de frente y la besaba en sus labios agarrándola de su cuello, mientras Stanislov la violaba por detrás, sujetándole los pechos con fuerza. Al ver esto, y su maldita risa, me moví bruscamente tratando de golpearlo con mis puños o darle patadas, a pesar de saber que me era imposible por las cadenas que me lo impedían. Él, al ver mis acciones, solo comenzó a reírse con más fuerza.

\- ¡Deja de reírte! – Le objeté, gritado con rabia. Él se detuvo, pero su sonrisa se mantenía.

\- Me gusta cómo te enojas; Y adoraré cuando tu alma se quiebre. – Dijo de una manera maliciosa, como si llevara tiempo esperando por esto. Vi como lentamente comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí y acercándose al cuerpo bajo la sábana. Ya a su lado, quitó la sábana, mostrándome quien era. – Es tan hermosa, ¿no crees? – Comentó, mientras se agachaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de Topaz el cual, al igual que el mío, solamente era cubierto por su ropa interior. Desde mi posición, noté muchos moretones en todas partes.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Le pregunté con enojo, a lo que me miró fijamente.

\- Digamos que se despertó antes de tiempo y tuvimos que encargarnos de ella para que supiera quién mandaba. – Me respondía con serenidad, mientras paso a paso se acercaba a mí. – Antes de volverla a drogar pedía que no te hiciéramos daño. Ohh, que lindo ese amor fraternal. – Decía con sarcasmo, mientras envolvía la sábana como una almohada y se la ponía debajo de la cabeza de Topaz. – Ahora nos veras todo. – Le dijo, quedando su cabeza levantada un poco. A pesar de que Topaz tuviera los párpados abiertos, sus ojos no tenían emoción alguna. – Creo que me pasé con la dosis. – Se dijo a si mismo Stanislov, quien alzaba los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

\- ¿Cómo sabias lo de las armas? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaríamos? – Le pregunté, tratando de descubrir más y, a la vez, se alejara de Topaz.

\- Oh, eso es fácil de responder. Puedes entrar. – Dijo él.

\- Hola, pequeña ladrona y asesina. Es bueno verte de nuevo– Comentó el Capitán Max, quien fue el que comando el escuadrón que me atrapó a los días de haber matado a Strauss.

\- ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que dije al verlo. Él se me quedó viendo por unos segundos, captando rápidamente mí pregunta.

\- Es fácil. Me avergonzaron. – Dijo con enfado, acercándose lentamente a Topaz. – Cuando volví de Central City hace años, luego de llevarte a ti a tu juicio, aquí solo recibí burlas de mis compañeros, de los agentes y soldados bajo mi mando. _"No me respetaban"._ – Al llegar donde Topaz, le escupió en la cara, haciendo que mi pelaje se erizara de la rabia. Desde allí, giró y me vio fijamente. – ¿Quién crees que les dio los datos de las propiedades vacías de Robotnik? Fui yo. ¿Quién crees que le dio datos confidenciales de tu llegada al estado de San Andreas? Fui yo…– Con cada pregunta y respuesta dadas por sí mismo, él comenzó a acercarse a mí. – ¿Quién crees que planeó todo tu encuentro familiar? – Preguntó, llenándome de rabia.

\- Eres una vergüenza. No te mereces pertenecer a G.U.N. – Le exprese fríamente.

\- No soy la única escoria de G.U.N que gana vendiéndole a los malos. – Refutó con malicia.

\- ¿Quieres llevártela a alguna de tus propiedades? – Le preguntó Stanislov al capitán Max.

\- Tengo amantes más jóvenes que ella. Córtala y véndela por piezas. A la gente le gusta eso. – Le sugirió a Stanislov con morbo, a lo que este le sonrió. – Bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero tener el dinero en mi cuenta bancaria… por qué no querrás tenerme como enemigo. – Le dijo como si fuera una amenaza, a lo que este solo le asintió con la cabeza. Él caminó a la puerta y, antes de retirarse, me miró, se rió en mi cara y se salió de la habitación.

\- Me dan ganas de matarlo. – Comentó para sí mismo. – ¿En dónde estaba?... ah, sí. En esto. – Dijo, sacando una navaja de sus pantalones. Con lentitud, pasaba su navaja por la piel de ella.

\- ¡No la toques! – Le objeté en gritos, pero él no me prestaba atención.

\- Tal vez sigua el consejo de Max. Muchos hombres tienen fantasías con chicas sin brazos y piernas, y pagarían muy bien por eso. – En eso, de un corte, le desgarró su brasier (sostén) y con sus manos empezó a manosearle sus senos.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no la toques! – Le grité con más fuerza, agitándome entre las cadenas.

\- ¿Y por qué me detendría ahora? – Me preguntó con sarcasmo. – ¿Veamos qué tan delicioso sabes? – Dijo, mientras le arrancaba el pantis y, con perversidad, comenzaba a lamerla en su intimidad. – Delicioso. – Expuso, mientras seguía aprovechándose de ella.

\- ¡Tú y Strauss solo son pedazos de mierda! ¡Creen que todo les pertenece, y que pueden hacer lo que quieran!... ¡Pero no es así! – Le expresaba yo con todo mi odio, a lo que se detuvo en lo que se hacía. De improvisto, el guarda espalda de Stanislov se acercó a mí y me dio un puñetazo en la barriga.

\- Strauss fue el mejor jefe que se conoció. Pero tú tuviste que arruinarlo, porquería. Deberíamos destrozarte por… – Mientras decía este empleado descontento al miraba con ganas de matarme, noté como Stanislov se acercaba. Vi como sacó de los bolsillos de sus pantalones una pistola y, antes de que se diera cuenta el canino, puso la boca del arma en la cabeza y le disparó.

\- Nadie… le hace… daño a… mi familia…– Le decía al cadáver entre jadeos, mientras lo sacaba a rastras de la habitación, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de sangre en el piso. –… excepto yo. – Me dijo a unos centímetros de mi rostro, asustándome (pero sin expresarlo en mi rostro) por su maquiavélica sonrisa. – Bueno, volveré a degustar de la exquisitez de tu amiga. – Me informaba, mientras volvía a caminar hacia Topaz.

\- Si fueras un hombre de verdad, te enfrentarías a mí cara a cara; En vez de ser un cobarde y mantenerme atada. – Le dije, captando su atención y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. – Puedes destruirme así, lastimando a las personas cerca de mí, pero tu conciencia siempre te dirá que fuiste un cobarde llorando por papá. – Terminé de decirle, esbozándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- _"Desactivar: código 349"_ – Pronunció entre los dientes, a lo que hizo que los grilletes que me sujetaban se abrieran y me liberaran. – Muéstrame lo que tienes, porquería. – Dijo, mientras se acercaba hacia mí a paso ligero. Sin perder tiempo, tomé impulso y le lancé una patada frontal. Para mi sorpresa, él la evitó sin problemas, a lo que aprovechó para contraatacar, dándome un golpe en mi pierna y tirándome al suelo. – Oh, mi querida hermanita, ¿crees que no me preparé para este día? – Comentó, poniéndose en posición de pelea. Lo miré con rabia y, reponiéndome, también me puse en posición de pelea.

\- No voy a dejarte salir con la tuya. – Le dije, comenzándole a lanzar diferentes movimientos de combate; pero él los evitaba con suma facilidad. _"No sabía cómo pero parecía que intuyera mis ataques"_.

\- Tus entrenamientos son buenos, pero, en manos de cualquiera, no sirven. – Comentó, al mismo tiempo que me agarraba y me lanzaba contra la pared. – Realmente el capitán Max te odiaba. Cuando lo contacté, me dio todo sobre ti con gusto… y una buena suma de dinero. – comentó, mientras yacía en el piso y, agarrándome del pelaje de mi cabeza, chocó mi cabeza contra el piso. Sentí como retrocedía poco a poco, permitiéndome pararme.

\- Sabes cómo me muevo, pero eso no es razón suficiente para que me des una paliza. Aun sigo drogada, ¿verdad? – Le expuse, a lo que soltó unas carcajadas.

\- Y si es así, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Me preguntó mostrándome su endemoniada sonrisa.

\- Destruirte. – Le contesté, mientras volvía a atacarlo, lanzándole patadas una y otra, y otra y otra vez; pero nada. Además de las drogas dentro de mi cuerpo, más sus conocimientos sobre mí, me dolía negar que también era muy habilidoso con diferentes técnicas de combates. En un rápido movimiento, me abrazó y me comenzó a estrujar fuertemente.

\- ¿Sabes que haré primero luego de que te venza? Primero: la violaré a ella frente a tus ojos; segundo: Te violaré a ti frente a ella; y finalmente, las mandaré al peor rincón del mundo y las volveré unos sacos de carne sin vida, con lo que los hombres se divertirán día a día hasta su muerte. – me decía. Rápidamente, giró y me lanzó hasta el fondo, donde choqué contra la pared y quedé al lado de Topaz. – En el lugar donde las mande me pregunto como morirán, ¿por las drogas que se les inyecta para hacerlas dóciles? O ¿Por las enfermedades que les meterán? – se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras se reía de manera lunática. Sentí la rabia recorrer mis venas. A pesar de que quería destruirlo, no había podido encontrar como. Todos mis intentos terminaban en fracaso. Miré a mi lado y, al ver a Topaz en un estado casi como de una persona que estuviera en coma, me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Tú ganas. – Le informaba, mientras me recomponía.

\- Buen chiste. No me hace gracia. – Me comentó, manteniendo una posición de alerta.

\- No es un chiste. Tú ganas, ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer. – Le decía, mientras me agachaba a coger parte del brasier (sostén) desgarrado de Topaz y, con este mismo, le limpiaba el escupitajo que le había tirado el capitán Max en su rostro. – Solo te pido que la dejes libre. Es lo único que te pido. Hazme lo que quieras, pero déjala a ella fuera de esto. Esto es entre tú y yo, nadie más. – Le dije, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- No te creo. – Comentó, desconfiando de mis palabras.

\- Me ganaste. Me estoy entregando a ti voluntariamente. Ya no puedo seguir más. – Le expresé.

\- Demuéstrame que lo que dices es cierto. – me pidió, a lo que solo hubo una cosa que se me vino a la mente.

\- De acuerdo. – Le respondí, mientras me quité mis prendas íntimas, quedando completamente desnuda. Vi como los ojos de Stanislov se abrieron como platos. – ¿Es suficiente prueba para ti? – Le pregunté, a lo que él retrocedió hasta la puerta de la habitación, acercándose al cadáver de su guarda espalda. De allí, sacó un celular y comenzó a marcar.

\- Aló, Grey. Para informarte que quiero que olvides a las dos chicas que te iba a entregar como mercancía. – Decía, a lo que sentí que una parte de mí se calmaba. Vi como colgó la llamada y tiraba el celular al suelo. – Listo. Misión cumplida. – Me decía, mientras señalaba la mesa. Entendí lo que quería que hiciera. Caminé hacia la mesa y me senté en ella. Vi como Stanislov sacó una navaja y, mostrándome su filo, se acercó a mí. Aun con la navaja en su mano izquierda, él comenzó a manosearme por todo el cuerpo con su mano con su mano derecha.

\- Prométeme que no le harás nada. Prométemelo. – Le pedía, a lo que sentí como me dio una cachetada fuerte en el rostro.

\- ¡Si sigues así, te juro que la mato frente a tus ojos! – Me expresó con rabia, colocando su navaja en mi cuello. Él, al notar mi miedo, se calmó. – Te lo diré una vez más. Te juro que no la lastimaré. Que, una vez que tu y yo nos divirtamos, la dejaré en un lugar donde la encuentren sin problemas. Es una promesa. – Le dije, acariciando mi rostro. – Es tan maravilloso. Probé a la madre; Estoy a punto de probar a la hija… y, si tengo suerte, probaré a la nieta o nieto dentro de unos años. – Comentó con malicia, aterrándome por lo que pasaba por su mente. – Oh mira, mi pequeño amigo quiere salir de mis pantalones y unirse a la fiesta. Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. ¡A divertirnos! – comentó feliz, mientras retrocedía unos centímetros. Vi como bajó parte de su cierre, pero se atascó un poco con su miembro, notando su cara de ardor. – ¡Agr! ¡Maldita sea esta cosa! – Decía con rabia. En ese momento, vi mi oportunidad. Con fuerza, le di una patada en todo su miembro, notando como gritaba de dolor y unas pequeñas manchas de sangre aparecían en su pantalón. Me bajé de la mesa y, al ver que me dio la espalda, le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas en su espalda, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. En el suelo, vi como quiso alcanzar su navaja. Lentamente, cogí la navaja y la clavé en su mano izquierda. Sentí satisfacción al escuchar su grito de dolor. Volví donde Topaz y, poniéndome devuelta mi ropa intima, la acaricié en el rostro.

\- Tranquila, ya todo va a estar bien. Solo voy a terminar esto de una vez, para que tú y yo nos podamos ir tranquilamente. – Le comentaba, mientras sentía como unas cuantas lágrimas me brotaban y me las limpiaba.

\- No siento mis piernas. – Le escuché decir a Stanislov con dolor.

\- Claro que no las sientes. Te destrocé una de las vertebras de la columna; y era la que controlaba tus piernas. No volverás a caminar… jamás. – Le informé, mostrándole una sonrisa. Caminé a la puerta y, cogiendo el arma del guarda espalda, me devolví donde él y le apunté a la cabeza. – Tantos años por la venganza. Yo solo me tardé dos, y era una niña pequeña. Eres patético. – le decía, notando como él, que se jactaba de ser alguien fuerte, lloraba. – Strauss siempre será una herida en mi alma; pero tú, no serás nada. Ni siquiera serás un mal recuerdo. – Le decía, saboreando la sensación de tener mi dedo en el gatillo, a punto de matarlo. – Adiós, hermanito… – Dije, para terminar toda esta mala experiencia.

\- No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas…– Escuché repetir una y otra vez detrás de mí con una voz casi apagada. Giré y vi que quien las decía era Topaz, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Me sorprendí de que pudiera hablar. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me acerqué a ella. – No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas…–Seguía repitiendo, como si fuera lo único que pudiera decir.

\- Está bien. No lo haré. – Le comenté, secándole sus lágrimas. – No seré yo quien decida su suerte. – dije, parándome y, sintiendo que mis alas volvían a estar funcionales. Cogí a Topaz de la manera más delicada posible y, con fuerza, comencé a cargarla mientras abanicaba mis alas para volar. Era duro y muy dificl, pero quería sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible y, debido a que la ventana de la habitación tenía barrotes, me tocaba ir por el camino largo. No me dio miedo que hubiera más personas porque, al ver que nadie vino cuando Stanislov gritó, deduje que no había nadie más. Ya afuera de la bodega y a muchos metros de distancia, tapé el cuerpo de Topaz con las sabanas que él le puso como almohada. Noté que a mi alrededor las diferentes bodegas que se encontraban allí estaban abandonadas. – Ya vuelvo. – Le dije, mientras volvía a la bodega. Ya adentro, inspeccioné el lugar y vi que tenía varias cajas de armamentos pesados dentro de cajas listas para entregar. Saqué unos explosivos plásticos y, colocándolos en varias partes del lugar, me dispuse a despedirme de Stanislov. Vi que él aun yacía tirado en el piso. Medio lo levanté (tratando de evitar sus golpes) y lo recosté contra la pared. Le até un explosivo en el pecho y le amarré el detonador en la mano que aun tenía buena.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó, viéndome con rabia.

\- Le prometí a Topaz que yo no te haría nada. Sea lo que sea que pase ahora, será cuestión del destino. – Le comentaba. – Ruega que el detonador no esté defectuoso, porque los explosivos están activados. Así que… Adiós. – _"Fue lo último que le dije a él… en la vida"_. Antes de salir de la bodega, cogí el celular del guarda espalda y un portátil que encontré allí. Ya afuera, casi llegando donde mi gran amiga, no sé cómo pero escuché un gritó a todo pulmón. En segundos, vi como la bodega comenzó a explotar y sus cimientos caían poco a poco hasta que no quedaba nada. – Ya no hay recuerdo, mami. Donde te lastimaron al fin ha desaparecido. – Dije, esperando que ella me contestara.

Sin perder más tiempo, llamé a emergencias y pedí que mandaran una ambulancia. Esta no tardó más de quince minutos, ya que eran acompañados por autos de policías. Las paramédicas, con rapidez nos subieron y se pusieron en marcha. Les conté que nos habían drogado y que habíamos logrado huir y, que cualquier cosa, les explicaría a la policía de los hechos.

\- Tranquila, ya todo esto está bien. – Me decía la paramédica, tratando de darme confianza.

\- Sí, todo está bien. Al final, yo gané. ¡Yo gané! – Expresé, mientras comenzaba a reírme con locura. Me reía una y otra vez sin detenerme. Noté como la paramédica que me acompañaba se asustaba y, para tranquilizarme, me inyectaba una medicina para dormirme.

* * *

Enzo notó como Rouge reía psicóticamente, mientras repetía las palabras _"Yo gané"_ una y otra vez.

\- Gané. Le gané a mi pasado. – Decía ella, aun riéndose.

\- No ganaste. Perdiste. – Comentó Enzo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro a Rouge. – Ibas a entregarte a Stanislov para que soltara a Topaz. Te sacrificaste y solo ganaste porque actuaste al notar que tenias una oportunidad. ¿Verdad? – Le dijo la nutria a la murciélago.

\- Es verdad. – Le respondió, mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre su hombro. Luego de unos minutos, ella volvió a estar en calma.

\- ¿quieres continuar? – Le preguntó Enzo.

\- Sí, pero a mi manera. – Le respondió a la nutria. Ella se dirigió al baño, acompañada por Enzo, y allí, puso a llenar la tina con agua. Cuando esta estuvo llena, echó unas gotas a la tina y esta se llenó de espuma. Sin pena, ella se quitó su bata negra.

\- ¡¿No tenias nada bajo esa bata?! – Preguntó sorprendido Enzo.

\- Estoy en mi casa. Puedo usar lo que quiera. – Le respondió, mientras se metía a la tina. – ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? – Preguntó Rouge. Enzo dudó un segundo, pero se desvistió y entró a la tina, colocándose detrás de Rouge.

\- Estamos un poco ajustado. – Mencionó Rouge.

\- Sí, es cierto. Dime que lo que está punzando en mi espalda es tu mano. – Comentó Rouge.

\- Digamos… que sí. – Le dijo Enzo a Rouge, lo que causó que ambos soltaran unas cuantas carcajadas.

\- Bien, es hora de continuar. – Expresó ella, antes de continuar hablando de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Topaz y yo compartimos la misma habitación en el hospital al que nos llevaron. Durante la semana que duramos allí, logré comunicarme en privado con el Comandante e informarle de las diferentes cosas que pasaron durante nuestra desaparición. Supe que habían capturado al capitán Max, y que pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Además, con la información que tenía en el portátil y el celular, se logró desmantelar casi por completo la banda que controlaba Stanislov. Con todo esto, mi preocupación seguía en Topaz. Pasaron tres días antes de que ella lograra recuperar casi por completo la conciencia.

\- Buenas. – Escuché saludar en la puerta. Vi que era un hombre, de tal vez ascendencia asiática, portando un ramo de flores en sus manos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tanaka. No sé si Topaz te habrá hablado de mí. – Me respondió, mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella.

\- Si, me dijo algo sobre ti. – Le comentaba, mientras veía como dejaba las flores al lado de ella y se arrodillaba, sosteniéndole la mano.

\- Hola cariño. Perdón por llegar tan tarde. – Le decía, a lo que ella se despertó. Sin mediar palabras, lentamente ella levanto su cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios de él.

\- Sí, te tardaste un poquito. – Le comentó al dejar de besarlo, soltando una carcajada.

\- Topaz, lo siento. – Expresé, dejándolos confundido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Me preguntó ella.

\- Tú tenías razón. Ahora que te veo a ti y al chico que amas, me doy cuenta de mi error. El amor… es importante. Es que solo… pienso en mi mamá y lo que Strauss le quito. – Les decía, mientras sentía mis ojos llorosos. – De niña puede que no lo admita, pero yo solo deseaba que mi mamá fuera feliz con alguien más (además de mí y el señor Han). Alguien que la quisiera a ella y a mí. – Le dije, pasándome las manos por mis ojos.

\- ¿Quién dice que no tuvo a alguien a quien amar? – Dijo Topaz, dejándome pasmada. – Creo que es el momento que yo te muestre mis descubrimientos. Expresó, dejándome sin palabras.

* * *

En un momento, aparece una murciélago llevando a un felino casi completamente enyesado en una silla de ruedas.

\- Bien, hola a todos. Debido a que nuestro autor sufrió lesiones al final del capítulo de su última historia (50 sombras), aquí estoy yo para despedirnos. – Informaba Rouge. – Bueno, chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews y… – Comentaba Rouge, mientras leía el libreto escrito por el felino. En un segundo, se detuvo y miró a Malorum55 con malicia y tiró el libreto. –Les avisamos que muy pronto, para los que le gustaron el fanfic de Shadow ( ** _"Recuerdos Que Me atormentan"_** ) muy pronto habrá una secuela. – Rogue vio como Malorum55 se agitaba en su silla de ruedas, como si tratara de evitar que siguiera hablando. – Se llamará **_"El Dolor De Los Recuerdos"_**. – Bien, hasta la próxima. Que tengan un buen día. – Se despidió Rouge, notando como el autor la miraba fríamente.


	3. Amor Oculto, Parte 01

**Capítulo 03: Amor oculto.**

 **Parte 01**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunté reacia, al escuchar sus palabras. Noté como dejo de verme, poniendo su vista en Tanaka.

\- ¿Hiciste el favor que te pedí? – Le preguntó, a lo que este asintió.

\- Uno está afuera de esta habitación; pero, el que más te interesa, llegará como dentro de una hora o dos. – Le respondió, pero las respuestas dadas a Topaz solo me dejaban confundida a mí.

\- ¿De qué diablos están hablando? – Pregunté, ahora con un tono más serio.

\- Como te dije antes, ¿Quién dice que tu mamá no amaba, además de ti, a alguien más? – Preguntó retóricamente, pero yo no le contesté. Yo lo único que hacía era negar con mi cabeza. – Ya puedes entrar. – Pidió en voz alta. A los segundos, escuché y vi quien entró.

\- ¿Doctor… Karl? – Pregunté al ver que yacía aquí. Él era el doctor, de especia canina y de raza dálmata, que me atendió durante mi infancia en Westopolis.

\- Wow! Mírate, Rouge. Ya eres toda una joven grande y hermosa. – Dijo él, halagándome con una sonrisa, a lo que sentí que me sonrojaba. Aun así, miré a todos, uno a uno, y colocándome la mano sobre mi rostro di un suspiro enorme.

\- En palabras más simples, díganme... ¡¿qué demonios significa todo esto?! – Pregunté en gritos, a lo que se quedaron viéndome. Vi como el doctor Karl movía una de las sillas de la habitación, acercándola a mi cama.

\- Supongo que todo lo que estamos diciendo te desconcierta, así que tengo que comenzar yo. Pero, para hacerlo, debo iniciar por mi principio. – Se detuvo un momento, suspirando un poco.

* * *

 **Retrospectiva**

 **POV de Karl**

Lo veía feliz. Él adoraba salir todos los viernes con sus amigos (especialmente ahora que yacía de vacaciones de la universidad).

\- Adiós, friki. – Le despedí, a lo que se detuvo y vino hacia mí.

\- ¿Friki? Yo soy cool, no un nerd como tú. – Refutó, cogiendo uno de mis libros de biología.

\- ¡Dámelo! – Le exigí, saltando un poco para recuperarlo. Con rapidez, mamá se lo quitó y, dándole en el trasero con el mismo libro, lo regañó. Él se disculpó conmigo, mostrando su sonrisa y abrazándome.

\- Estoy feliz de que mañana venga papá, de su trabajo como conductor de camiones. Mañana disfrutaremos de un día en familia. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse (sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería al hermano que amaba).

* * *

El lunes había llegado, y nuestra preocupación había aumentado. Mi hermano no había vuelto a casa al día siguiente como había prometido a mamá. A la llegada de papá, fuimos donde los amigos de mí hermano, quienes se sorprendieron de esto. Ellos nos informaron que él fue el primero en salir del concierto que se desarrollaba en Westopolis; Qué, a más tardar, debió llegar a las 6:00 am. Tan solo con oír esto nuestro temor llegaba a las nubes.

Luego de varias horas de miedo por la ubicación de mi hermano, la policía llamó a la casa. Lo encontraron con hematomas (moretones) en muchas partes de su cuerpo, y con signos de violación, encontrándose actualmente atendido en un hospital de Westopolis. Sin perder tiempo, fuimos a la ciudad para acompañarlo y cuidarlo.

Durante todo el mes que había pasado desde el incidente, no hubo ni una sola noche en que mi hermano no gritara. Todos los días lo hacía casi a las 5:00 am. Sus gritos siempre venían acompañados de llantos de dolor; Pero, hubo un día en el que me levanté a esa hora y me sorprendí que mi hermano no gritara. Caminé con cuidado a su habitación, abrí su puerta y encendí el foco. Lo que vi hizo que gritara a todo pulmón. Mi hermano yacía en recostado contra la pared, con cortes en las venas de sus muñecas. La sangre en el suelo formaba pequeños charcos y, al ser el un pastor alemán como papá, se notaba como su pelaje había palidecido. Él me miró, alargando sus brazos para abrazarme. Yo rápidamente se lo acepté, abrazándolo.

\- Perdóname por no ser fuerte, es solo que ya no lo soporto más. Quiero… dormir… sin preocupación. – Comenzó a decir entrecortadamente. – Te quiero… Karl – Dijo casi en susurro.

\- Y yo a ti, William. – Le dije, a lo que vi cómo me mostró la única sonrisa esbozada en su rostro en todo ese mes. A los segundos, cayó muerto contra la pared, manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro. Yo grité, mientras mis padres trataban de alejarme del cuerpo de mi hermano.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. A pesar de todo, la vida sigue adelante y no podía hacer nada más que tratar de hacer algo por el mundo. A los 18 años me gradué con honores de la facultad de medicina, en las áreas de Obstetricia y Ginecología, también llamado tocoginecología (cuidado y seguimiento de embarazadas), y pediatría (Estudio del desarrollo y cuidado de los niños); Además, finalizando mi carrera planeé un proyecto, el cual fue financiado por el hospital en el que trabajaba al finalizar mis estudios. Este se trataba de unas reuniones donde se pudieran tratar los casos de violación y ayudar a sus víctimas a superar su dolor; aunque, debía aclarar que en esas reuniones yo solo iba a inspeccionar como se desarrollaban de vez en cuando.

\- Señor, su cita de las 4 pm ha llegado. – Escuché decir por parte de mi asistente. Vi cómo, con mucho miedo, una chica, de especie Pegaso de no más de 14 o 15 años, entraba. Tan solo con verla, me di cuenta de su estado.

\- ¿No hay una mujer que me pueda atender? – Preguntó, tratando de mantenerse lejos de mí.

\- Lo siento, soy el único medico en el área disponible. – Le respondí, a lo que noté su cara de inconformidad. Durante gran parte de la consulta, ella se perturbaba, a tal punto que comenzó a llorar al final.

\- Discúlpeme, es solo que…– Comenzó a explicar, pero se detuvo, tapando su boca con su mano.

\- Siento mucho lo que te hicieron. – Dije, notando como se sorprendió. – En tus ojos veo la misma expresión de mi hermano después de lo que le hicieron. – Comenté, ganando un poco más de confianza. – ¿Podemos continuar con la consulta? – Le pregunté, a lo que asintió con su cabeza.

Con más calma, continuamos y terminamos las observaciones con suma tranquilidad. La chica de hace unos momentos insegura y temerosa de que la tocara me soportó sin más problemas.

\- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Le daré las observaciones médicas a la Doctora Cortez para la siguiente sesión. Ella es una buena doctora. – Le comenté, mostrándole una sonrisa, pero noté una expresión de tristeza.

\- Yo… quiero que siga siendo usted quien me atienda durante todo este proceso. – Me pidió, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Right (De acuerdo). Será un placer atenderla. – Le dije, mientras a acompañaba a la puerta para despedirla. – Sapphire, para decirte que aquí en este hospital hay una sección donde hay reuniones que te pueden ayudar a superar lo que sufriste. – Comencé a proponerle, _"ya que por mucho que uno se creyera fuerte… podemos quebrarnos con facilidad"_. – Sé que no debo inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero… –

\- Acepto. – Dijo, sin sentirse dudas en las palabras que pronunciaba. – Si no hubiera aceptado ninguna ayuda antes yo…– Se detuvo un segundo, sobando con suavidad su mano sobre su barriga. –… no estaría aquí hoy… con la criaturita que está dentro de mí. – Terminó de decirme, entendiendo perfectamente.

\- En ese caso, aquí está la tarjeta y el horario. – Le entregué los folletos, despidiéndose con una leve, pero agradable, sonrisa.

* * *

Los meses pasaban, trayendo consigo avances agradables. Las pocas veces que yo iba a las reuniones, me encontraba con que Sapphire si iba a ellas. Al principio era tímida y reacia a contar su experiencia con el grupo pero, ganando suficiente confianza, comentaba todo lo que su mente le permitía. No puedo negar que casi lloré al saber todo lo que sufrió (al igual que los demás del grupo). También mencionó que la idea del aborto de su bebé rondó días en su cabeza, siendo su principal objetivo al estar fueras de las garras de su captor. Con dolor y lágrimas, siendo ayudada y calmada por la Psicóloga del grupo, mencionó que por poco se convertía igual al monstruo que la destrozó.

\- ¿Viniste sola? – Le pregunté.

\- Sí, lo hice. Quien me acompaña, de vez en cuando, lo vi muy ocupado inventando algo; Así que tal vez ni se haya dado cuenta que salí de la casa. También está el Señor Han, quien es dueño de la casa donde me hospedo por el momento, pero él tiene un negocio que atender y me molestaría que dejara de atenderlo por mí. – Explicó.

\- Tú lo vales. – Refuté, notando una leve sonrojada en su rostro.

\- No lo creo, pero gracias. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a retirarse del lugar.

\- No dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema. – Le comenté, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro. En eso, sentí como si la calidez de su cuerpo desaparecía, siendo sustituida por frialdad. Ella, con fuerza y rapidez, me empujó con ambas manos, haciéndome chocar contra la pared.

\- Lo… lo… siento. – Se disculpó sollozando, mientras retrocedía y se sentaba en posición fetal lejos de mí.

\- Tranquila, fue mi error. – Dije (siendo verdad), logrando calmarla.

* * *

Los hechos continuaron con su curso, al igual que las manecillas del reloj. El día que Sapphire esperaba con ansias, y un poco de temor, había llegado. Ahora yacía en la sala de parto, lista para dar a luz a la hija que estuvo en su vientre los últimos nueve meses. En esa sala, además del grupo de enfermeros que me ayudaban con la labor que se desarrollaba, los acompañantes de Sapphire sostenían sus manos, dándoles confianza. Uno era el señor Han, siendo el un panda, y el otro era un humano, entre 40-45 años.

Duramos un poco más tiempo de lo que esperábamos, debido a la corta edad de Sapphire le era difícil pujar, a tal punto que se consideraba la cesárea para ayudar al nacimiento; pero, con firmeza, ella no quería que se hiciera ninguna cirugía. _"Quería tener a su hija de manera natural"._

\- Aquí está llegando. – Informé, mientras la pequeña murciélago salía con cuidado del interior de su madre. Al instante, dio unos cuantos llantos a la vez que la limpiábamos y se la entregaba en los brazos de Sapphire. Cualquier duda o temor que hubo al inicio… desapareció. En sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, solo había felicidad y amor. _"Un amor por el cual daría su vida por ella"._

Yo los dejé solos a todos (ya que tenía que atender a otros partos), notando como el señor Han le tomaba una foto para que este recuerdo perdurara por siempre.

* * *

\- Entonces… ¿ya no vendrás más a las sesiones con el grupo? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella trató de no verme directamente a los ojos. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Rouge, por lo que ella venía semana a semana para el control postnatal.

\- Antes necesitaba mucho apoyo para dormir y tener una razón para despertarme al día siguiente. Ahora, mi pequeña Rouge, mi pequeña gema, es la razón de que me despierte con una sonrisa, dispuesta a dar todo para disfrutar cada minuto con ella. – Expresaba, mostrando una sonrisa. – Puede que venga una o dos veces, al mes. Pero, el miedo que antes tenía en mi mente ya no me aterra como antes. – Decía con suma confianza y orgullo, pero también noté como una sensación de tristeza se mostraba en su rostro.

\- Are you okay? (¿Estas bien?) – Le pregunté, a lo que asintió con rapidez.

-Sí, lo estoy. Es solo que estoy triste, ya que hace aproximadamente un mes se fue la persona que acompañó todo este tiempo. Todo lo que hizo por mí jamás se lo podré terminar de agradecer. – Comentó, viendo por algún motivo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, hacia el reloj del pasillo. – Además, me encontré con alguien de mi antigua vida…– Se detuvo un segundo, a lo que me asusté al pensar en quien podría ser. Ella notó mis expresiones y trató de calmarme. – No es lo que piensas. Con quien me encontré era… alguien muy importante en mi vida. – Terminó de decir, suspirando un poco y despidiéndose de mí. La vi irse y, el aura de amor que emanaba, podía sentirlo a la distancia.

\- Hasta luego, Sapphire. – Dije, mientras caminaba a mi oficina para continuar con la misma rutina diaria.

* * *

\- Abre la boca y di _"Ah"_ – Le pedí, a lo que me obedeció y la seguía examinando como su mamá había pedido. – Bien, con esto último término las observaciones; y, te pediré que esperes afuera unos minutos mientras converso con tu mamá sobre los resultados de tus exámenes médicos. – Le informaba a la pequeña murciélago, la cual casi tenía cinco años de edad.

\- De acuerdo. – Me refutó, abrazando a su mamá y saliendo de mi oficina. Noté como Sapphire miraba unos segundos afuera en el pasillo, antes entrar y cerrar la puerta. Caminó hacia mí, se sentó y me observó fijamente.

\- ¿Dime los resultados sin rodeos? – Me pidió secamente, con una sensación de temor en sus palabras.

\- Bueno, al igual que hace un año, y el año anterior a ese, y el anterior a ese; y un mes después de su nacimiento… no tiene absolutamente nada. – Le respondí, a lo que noté su cara de asombro (a pesar de las muchas veces que le decía lo mismo).

\- Yo aún no puedo creer eso. Con todos los hombres que… se divirtieron conmigo, pensé que yo… pensé que ella… – Comenzó a titubear en sus palabras, ya que su principal miedo era que alguna enfermedad yaciera oculta dentro de Rouge.

\- Sapphire… todo está bien. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte. – Le refutaba, colocando mis manos encima de las suyas, las cuales yacían reposadas sobre mí escritorio. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente quité mis manos. – Lo… lo siento. – Traté de disculparme, pero la única expresión que noté en su rostro era una sonrisa. Ella, con suavidad, cogió mis manos.

\- Tranquilo. Como tú dices, _"todo está bien"._ – Expresaba, notándose un leve sonrojado en su cara. Ella se paró y comenzó a salir de mi oficina, a lo que yo hice lo mismo y me paré, siguiéndola.

\- Sapphire, ¿te gustaría cenar una noche conmigo? – Le pregunté sin saber que esperar. Ella solo sonrió y se comenzó a reír.

\- Me preguntaba cuando lo pedirías. – Dijo, sin dejar de soltar unas cuantas carcajadas. – Yo te aviso. – Terminó de decir, mostrándome una sonrisa. Sin preverlo, vimos llegar a Rouge llegaba volando hacia nosotros.

\- Mamá, ya nos vamos. – dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, noté como Sapphire la veía un poquito enojada (tal vez por no esperarla donde le dijo).

\- Veo que tienes una buena condición física. – Dije, para evitar que preguntara por que se reía su mamá. – Como te estaba diciendo Sapphire: Todos los exámenes indican que su salud se encuentra bien. No hay enfermedades por lo que preocuparse. Es una murciélago muy saludable para su edad. – Le expresé estas palabras antes dichas, sobando mi mano sobre la cabeza de Rouge.

\- Eso me alegra. Ella lo es todo para mí. – Al terminar de decir esto, ella se agacha y le da un beso en su frente.

A pesar del beso de cariño dado por Sapphire a su hija, Rouge refunfuñaba por hacerles esos exámenes para que le dijeran que todo estaba bien. Le dije unas cuantas cosas más a ella, antes de irse con su hija. Estaba feliz que Sapphire aceptara esa cita conmigo, ya que significaba que ella estaba logrando dejar su pasado atrás.

* * *

Duré esperándola casi treinta minutos en el restaurante. Estaba un poco nervioso, ya que sería nuestro primer encuentro entre nosotros solos (ya que no mucho contaba nuestros encuentros en las citas médicas o en las pocas sesiones grupales).

\- Hola, Karl. Discúlpame por llegar tardé. – Dijo, con un poco de pena, pero yo no le di importancia. Mis ojos se quedaron pasmados en lo bello que se veía, especialmente por el vestido verde azulado (Teal en inglés) que se ajustaba espléndidamente a su cuerpo.

\- Do not worry, it's not problem (Tranquila, no hay problema). Te ves hermosa. – Le halagué, sonrojándola en el acto. – ¿Lista para ordenar? – Le pregunté, a lo que asintió.

* * *

La cena había sido una maravilla. Hablamos tranquilamente como si, en ver de decirnos cosas cotidianas, nos dijéramos los secretos del uno al otro. Mencionamos una o dos veces el temor que nos daba que, en cualquier momento, el Doctor Robotnik pudiera atacar la ciudad como lo que le pasó a Isla Navidad (Christmas Island).

\- Casi no permito que Rouge fuera a la fiesta de pijamas. Se comportó mal en clase y quería que la recompensara. Si no fuera porque esa pijamada me daba la oportunidad de tener esta cita, sin que ella supiera, no la habría dejado ir. – ME comentaba, soltando unas cuantas carcajadas.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste simplemente honesta, y le contabas la verdad? – Le pregunté seriamente, notando como su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

\- No creo que esté preparada para verme con salir con alguien. – Respondió, pero esa respuesta no me convencía.

\- ¿Seguro que estamos hablando de Rouge? – Le pregunté, notando cómos sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

\- Good point (Buen punto). – Fue lo único que respondió, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

La cena terminó, a lo que ambos pagamos la mitad (ya que ella quería que fuera así). Yo la llevé, en el auto que había alquilado, hasta su apartamento. Ella me ofreció entrar a este, a lo que acepté.

\- Es muy… acogedor. – Expresé con sinceridad. Ella de dirigió a la pequeña cocino, en donde me sirvió una taza de té y me la entregó. – Gracias. – Le agradecí, mientras comenzaba a bebérmela. Vi una pequeña foto sobre el televisor, a lo que me dirigí allí y, con mi mano izquierda, la tomé. Era ella junto con Rouge, ambas felices.

\- A pesar de su procedencia, Rouge es, y será, lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Ella es mi mundo. – Escuché decir por detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome un poco. Vi los ojos un poco llorosos de Sapphire, a lo que usé mis manos para limpiárselas. Debido a que nuestras miradas estaban fijas, solo había una cosa que mi mente me pedía que hiciera. _"Aun sabiendo que podía perder mi amistad con ella"_. De manera improvista, la besé. Esperaba que ella comenzara a zafarse del beso y me viera con rabia, pero no fue así. Ella… me lo devolvía. Ambos nos besamos apasionadamente durante unos segundos, hasta que nos separamos.

\- Eso fue… muy hermoso. Pero, yo…– Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo.

\- Entiendo. Entiendo perfectamente. – Dije tristemente, agachando la cabeza. Pero, alzando mi cabeza con su mano, vi como ella negaba mis palabras.

\- No. No es cierto. – Refutaba, dejándome confundido. – Crees que la razón, por la cual posiblemente no quiera estar iniciar una relación contigo, se debe a lo que me hicieron. En parte es así, pero también hay otra. – Explicaba, a lo que me quedé sorprendido de eso.

\- ¿Cuál puede ser? – Le pregunté, viéndola fijamente.

\- La más obvia… ya hay alguien más en esa parte de mi corazón. – Respondió con suma calma.

\- Estás diciéndome que…– Comencé a decir.

\- Sí, tengo un novio que ha esperado por mí todos estos años. – Dijo, a lo que casi no pide creer. Ella notó esto, a lo que soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Puede que sea difícil de creer, pero él está allí y su devoción hacia mí es grande. – Expresó, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Soltó un suspiro y me abrazó. – Si él no estuviera en mi vida, créeme que motivos no me faltarían para estar contigo. – Refutó con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba de abrazarme. – Ya es muy tarde, por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche y te vas mañana a primera hora. Es muy peligroso que salgas. – Sugirió.

\- De acuerdo. – acepté su amabilidad. – Pero solo si duermes conmigo, a mí lado. –Le pedí, a lo que asintió. Ella acomodó los muebles de su pequeña sala, moviéndolos y dejando un espacio en donde abrió unos edredones (cobertores) y puso unas almohadas y sabanas.

\- Listo. – Informó, ya acomodada entre las sabanas. Yo me acosté a su lado, me arropé y lo último que vieron mis ojos, antes de cerrar mis párpados, fueron sus bellos ojos.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, aunque nuestro contacto fue mínimo. Me había informado que, por algún motivo, no podía verme. Eso me asustó un poco, a lo que ella trató (por teléfono) de calmar mis temores.

\- ¿John? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la morgue de la policía, haciendo autopsias? – Le pregunté sorprendido de verlo en el hospital. Él era un humano, de ojos café, pelo largo que le llegaban al hombro y de tez caucásica (blanca); que había conocido en un seminario, volviéndonos buenos amigos.

\- Solo quería infórmate de algo. – Dijo de manera seria, a lo que sentí un poco de temor a esto.

\- What's up? (¿Qué pasa?) – Le pregunté, a lo que noté como trató de apartar su vista de mí.

\- Ayer, nos llegó un cadáver y era una Pegaso. Era la chica de la que me contabas. – Dijo, pero mi mente no podía digerir esto. Sentí como mi cuerpo perdía su calor, remplazado por el frio absoluto.

\- Sé que los Pegasos son una especie muy rara pero, tal vez, sea otra chica. – Dije, esperando que fuera así.

\- Really? (En serio). Entonces dos chicas se llamaban Sapphire. – Cuando pronunció este nombre yo me derrumbé. Sin importarme que mi turno aun siguiera, salí del hospital corriendo a su casa. Al llegar (muy cansado), noté un informe pegado a la puerta en donde informaba que nadie podía entrar. De allí, corrí a donde trabajaba pero estaba cerrado. Recordando donde me había dicho que vivía antes, fui a la casa de su jefe (y padre, por así decirlo). Toqué la puerta con fuerza, a lo que casi al instante abrió la puerta.

\- Dígame que lo que me dijeron es mentira. – Le pedí, a lo que negó con la cabeza con sus ojos lloroso. Luego de eso, caí en llanto. La chica, de la cual me había enamorado, había muerto.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días, y me encontraba en el cementerio. El señor Han había decidido hacerle una sagrada sepultura. Allí estábamos él y yo, junto con dos soldados pertenecientes a G.U.N. Ellos estaban viendo hacia todos los lados, portando sus armas en sus manos. Me dolía que Rouge no estuviera aquí (ya que había decidido huir), para poder despedirse una vez más de su mamá. Pero, algo sentía en el ambiente. _"Como si nos observaran"._

Llegó la noche, pero yo aún seguía frente a su tumba. El señor Han, el sacerdote y los soldados de G.U.N se habían marchado. Una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer. Sentí un pequeño aleteo detrás de mí. Giré y la vi. Era Rouge, quien tenía unas cuantas hojas y ramas pequeñas en su cuerpo. Debió estar oculta todo este tiempo en los árboles y nadie se dio cuenta. Me acerqué a ella y al limpié con mis manos, quitándole de encima toda esas cosas. Ella no dijo nada ante esto. Cuando terminé, caminó y se puso encima de la tumba de su mamá. Allí se acostó, y abrió los brazos como si estuviera dándole un abrazo. Su ropa se ensució esta vez de tierra, pero no le importaba. A pesar de la pequeña lluvia, las gotas que recorrían su rostro eran las lágrimas de dolor que brotaban de ella.

\- Adiós Mami. Te prometo que volveré apenas pueda. –Dijo parándose. Ella me miró, a lo que me dio una sonrisa he hizo un ademan de despedida con su mano. Ella agitó sus alas y se elevó por los aires. Pude detenerla, pero no lo hice. _"No estaba en mis manos interponerme en su destino"_.

 _"_ _Sin más, me retiré... para tratar de continuar con mi vida"._

 **Fin del POV de Karl**

 **Fin de la Retrospectiva**

* * *

Miré al Doctor Karl limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que me contaba. Vi como Topaz también se limpiaba sus ojos un poco llorosos.

\- Yo… yo…– Comencé a decir, pero las palabras aún no se alineaban en mi mente.

\- Rouge, no sé si quieres creer en lo que te digo pero todo es verdad. – Expresaba el Doctor Karl. Podía entender que la belleza de mi mamá pudiera atraer las miradas de los chicos, pero nunca la vi salir con ninguno, a lo que pensé que jamás tendría novio.

\- Pero, si mi mamá te rechazó a ti… ¿A quién amaba de verdad? – Pregunté, a lo que nadie me contestó.

\- Creo que ese sería yo. – Escuché decir desde la puerta. Giré un poco mi cabeza, viendo de quien provenían esas palabras…

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste en la mejor parte? Está muy corto… para tus estándares. – Preguntó la murciélago al felino.

\- Digamos que la siguiente parte tengo que pensarla muy bien; y esto es todo lo que tengo hasta el momento. Además, tengo muchos trabajos y no quiero dejar mis historias abandonadas si se me olvidan terminarla estos días. – LE respondió Malorum55 a Rouge, quien no parecía satisfecha antes sus respuestas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Les deseo a todos un buen día y nos veremos pronto.


	4. Amor Oculto, Parte 02

Bueno, espero que les guste esta parte de este capítulo. Debo advertir que habrá un poco de Lemon en algunas partes. Sin más, a leer. :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Amor Oculto.**

 **Parte 02**

\- Disculpen por llegar tarde. El vuelo se atrasó por unos problemas técnicos. – Explicaba él, viendo directamente a Topaz y a Tanaka, la persona que entró y me dejó sin habla al responder mi pregunta. – Mucho gusto, me llamo Stefan De Brouwer. – Se presentó, quedando a unos centímetros cerca de mí. Él era un cierto antropomórfico. Su pelaje era como un café rojizo, con ojos cafés y cabello corto de color negro. Tenía unas cornamentas recortadas, las cuales era muy pocos perceptibles, y medía entre 120 a 130 cm. Su vestimenta era una camiseta blanca, jeans azules, tenis y guantes blancos.

\- ¿Tú… fuiste el novio de mi mamá? – Le pregunté al fin, sintiendo como un aire en mi pecho salía de mi cuerpo al pronunciar la pregunta.

\- Sí, lo fui. – Contestó, colocándose la mano sobre sus ojos dando unos cuantos suspiros.

\- Si es así, ¿por qué nunca te vi cerca de nosotras? – Pregunté de nuevo, notando como Stefan sonreía. En eso, de un portafolio que trajo consigo, saca varias cartas.

\- Creo que, para poder contestarte, tendrás que escuchar mi versión de la historia. – Expresó, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Adelante. – Pronuncié.

\- Genial. – Fue lo único que dijo, antes de dar inicio a su relato.

* * *

 **Retrospectiva**

 **POV Stefan**

Pedaleaba con fuerza en mi bicicleta. A pesar de toda la práctica de la que me he puesto a prueba, todavía era muy lento. No podía seguirle el ritmo.

\- Llegará Halloween, navidad, y año nuevo, y tú todavía no me alcanzaras. – Se burlaba ella, la chica que conocía desde hace años y por el cual mi corazón latía más al tenerla cerca de mí.

\- Créeme Sapphire… que si tuviera alas… yo te dejaría atrás. – Decía yo entre jadeos, deteniendo mi bicicleta y tratando de recuperar el aire en mis pulmones. Ella aterrizó con cuidado, a unos cuantos metros.

\- Ή νομίζετε ότι είστε (Ni tú te crees eso). – Comentó, – Pero, como premio de consolación, te tengo algo espectacular.

\- Really? ¿Qué es? – Pregunté feliz, olvidando el dolor de los músculos de mi cuerpo por el cansancio.

\- Cierra los ojos y te lo daré. – Dijo, a lo que la obedecí. Al ver que se tardaba un poco, abrí mis parpados y noté como revolvía las cosas de su mochila. – ¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntó a sí misma. – ¡HEY! ¡Te dije que cerraras los ojos! – Refutó enojada, a lo que, por miedo, volví a cerrar mis párpados. – ¡Aquí estas! – Gritó emocionada, dando pasos de un lado para otro. Sin preverlo, sentí el calor de sus labios besar a los míos, haciéndome abrir inmediatamente mis párpados. Ella se separó de mí, con una hermosa sonrisa delineada en su rostro. Comencé a balbucear, pero ella colocó su dedo sobre mis labios.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos. Recuerda la tarea de algebra. – Comentaba, mientras abría sus alas y se elevaba por los aires, dejándome aun pasmado.

* * *

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras. – Refutó mi papá, viéndome fijamente.

\- Lo siento, estaba dando vueltas con Sapphire. – Le comenté la verdad, a lo que soltó un suspiro y se retiró.

\- Cariño, sé que te gusta dar vueltas afuera del pueblo con Sapphire, pero tampoco tienes que hacerlo todos los días. – Me decía mi mamá, viéndome dulcemente. Yo solo la abracé y me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí, colocándole seguro a la puerta, me acosté en la cama y traté de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

\- Eso… fue real. – me dije a mi mismo, afirmándome que no era un sueño el maravilloso beso que me había dado Sapphire. En eso, pensé en sus palabras. – Wait a minute! (¡Espera un minuto!). Nosotros no tenemos tarea de algebra. – Al terminar de decir esto, corrí donde dejé mi mochila y, sacando con rapidez, tomé mi cuaderno de matemática. Al abrirlo, un sobre cayó de este. Por el respaldo no tenía nada escrito. Abrí el sobre y, sintiendo el perfume de ella, saqué la carta y la leí inmediatamente.

 _"_ _La vida es muy maravillosa. Desde el momento en que amanece hasta el momento en que anochece. A pesar de todos los momentos que esta me ha dado, desde la llegada a este país cuando apenas tenía un año o la pérdida de mi madre, tú has estado allí, cuidándome. Por las noches, antes de dormir, pronuncio tu nombre y espero que un eco de tu voz resuene en la bastedad de mi mente. Mi corazón, a través de sus latidos, ha comenzado a mostrarme que los sentimientos hacia ti van más allá que una simple y común amistad. Me veo contigo, disfrutando de los minutos que estamos juntos. Sé que puede sonar loco, pero te amo. Te amo, y no puedo seguir ocultando esto. Ya no quiero mentirme a mí misma, fingiendo que solo es un capricho mío, porque realmente te amo. Quiero que seas mi novio, y disfrutar de tus besos (como lo acabaré de hacer antes que leas esta carta). Así que, si sientes lo por mí, al igual que lo mismo que yo siento por ti, te espero hoy a medianoche en nuestro lugar especial. Realmente espero que no faltes"._

 _Atentamente: Sapphire_

Terminé de leer, muchas veces, esa pequeña carta que yacía en mis manos. La inspeccioné hasta el último detalle, para poder corroborar que todo era verdad.

\- Allí estaré. – Pronuncié, como si se lo estuviera diciendo directamente a ella. Vi la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, notando que eran apenas las 4:13 pm. _"Será muy duro esperar tantas horas"_

* * *

\- Me alegro mucho que vinieras. – Expresó Sapphire, mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- No faltaría por nada en el mundo. – Le comenté, mientras caminaba con cuidado para acercarme y posarme a su lado. Donde estábamos era una vieja casa del árbol, que construimos cuando teníamos nueve años. A pesar de los años, está se ha mantenido con firmeza.

\- ¿Te gustó mi pequeña carta? – Me preguntó, posando su vista hacia el piso. Yo, con cuidado, levanté su rostro.

\- Of Course! – Dije, mientras acercaba mis labios y besaba los de ella con ternura. Al separarme, noté sus ojos llorosos.

\- Debí haberte dicho esto hace tiempo. – Refutó, sintiéndose apenada

\- Lo único que importa es que lo dijiste al final. – Le dije, haciéndola sentir más animada. De un momento a otro, ella comenzó a reírse levemente.

\- Definitivamente nos van a castigar. – Explicó el motivo de sus risas. – Pero, quería que este momento fuera bello. – Dijo seriamente, mientras tomaba una sábana y la usaba para abrigarnos. – Buenas noches. – Dijo, bostezando por el cansancio de la noche.

\- Buenas noches. – Le devolví las palabras, dándole nuevamente un beso en sus labios y durmiéndonos en el acto.

* * *

Como lo habíamos predicho, nuestros padres nos castigaran durante casi dos semanas. El único momento en el que podíamos vernos era en las horas de escuela. Allí, con cariño, aprovechábamos el descanso para disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

\- Me gustaría pasar las tardes contigo. – Mencionó, recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho. Yo, con ternura, acaricié su bello cabello azul.

\- Tranquila, muy pronto nos quitaran nuestro castigo y no habrá nada que impida que estemos juntos. – Comenté, dándole un beso a continuación. Nos sentimos tristes al escuchar como la campana dada aviso a la continuación de las clases. Con suspiros provenientes de nosotros, nos separamos a nuestras clases correspondientes.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, y nuestro castigo fue quitado. En ese momento, como habíamos dicho, no había razón por la cual no pasáramos toda la tarde juntos (más de lo habitual que cuando éramos simples amigos).

\- ¿Qué tal si hoy vamos al pueblo vecino y disfrutamos de una película? – Le pregunté, a lo que pareció pensativa.

\- Me parece bien. – Contestó, mientras sonreía. Mientras ella volaba con calma, yo paladeaba en mi bicicleta, tratando de no perderla de vista, pero fue inútil. Sin preverlo, ya se había adelantado. Al llegar, la encontré con dos boletos de cine.

\- Ya compré las boletas para vernos la película _"Vampire Love: Red Dawm (Amor de Vampiros: Amanecer Rojo)"_. – Informó felizmente.

\- Great (estupendo). – Dije entre los dientes, fingiendo una sonrisa. Luego de pronunciar esto, ella me miró seriamente, hasta que comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿Enserio crees que te obligaría a ver esa película? – Preguntó, aun riendo a carcajadas. – Vamos, compré entradas para vernos una película de comedia. – Terminó de decir, mientras se aferraba a mi brazo y caminábamos a la sala donde se proyectaba la película.

* * *

Casi como si hubiera sido un parpadeo, ya nos encontrábamos en nuestro sexto mes de relación.

\- Sapphire, ¿estás allí arriba? – Pregunté desde el suelo, esperando que ella me contestara, pero no hubo respuesta; Aunque escuché unos pasos. – ¡Voy a subir! – Informé, comenzando a trepar por el _"escalera"_ del árbol. Al llegar, la vi arrinconada en una de las esquinas de la casa del árbol. Me acerqué a ella y traté de que me viera directamente, pero ella evitaba el contacto visual. – ¿Puedes decirme que te mortifica? – Le pedí, sobando su cabello con mi mano.

\- Lo que pasa… es que tú y yo no hemos tenido relaciones íntimas. – Al oír esto sentí como me sonrojaba y un calor me recorría mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Y? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

\- Es que… mis amigas me han dicho que un chico te deja si no te entregas a él de esa manera. – Respondió, a lo que sentí como sollozaba un poco. Con rapidez, la besé desprevenidamente.

\- Sapphire… Dios sabe que a mí no me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperarte, lo que me importa es que te sientas lista, sin obligarte a nada, para que te sientas segura. – Al expresarle esto, ella me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – No me molestaría tener mi primera vez contigo en nuestra noche de bodas. – Comenté, a lo que ella dejó de abrazarme y me miró sorprendida. Su cara se notaba muy roja (como un tomate). Dio unos suspiros, y me miró con un poco de lujuria.

\- Tampoco hay que esperar tanto. – Dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

\- Ven, vamos a mi casa para la cena. – Dije, a lo que salimos y nos dirigimos a disfrutar de la comida hecha por mi mamá.

* * *

\- ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – Le pregunté por el teléfono de mi casa.

\- Bueno, salí con mi papá a comer un helado. Él se separó de mí un momento. Cuando volvió, me agarró de la mano y me ordenó que no fuéramos de una vez. Nos elevamos y volvimos lo más rápido a casa. No sé por qué, pero parecía alterado y preocupado, a tal punto que me prohibió salir de la casa. – Me comentaba.

\- Eso explica por qué no viniste. Espero que podamos vernos mañana. – Le expresé con ansias.

\- Ni que mañana fuera especial. – Decía en burla, a lo que yo trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír.

\- Es verdad. Llevar un año de novios no es nada de lo cual debamos alegrarnos. – Dije seriamente… hasta que no pude más y ambos comenzamos a reírnos. – Ya estoy esperando a mañana para darte mi regalo. – Comenté, mientras en mi mano sostenía su obsequio. Era un bello anillo, el cual tenía incrustado 4 circones de color violeta, los cuales tenían forma de corazón.

\- _"La cena está servida"._ – Escuché decir al fondo por el padre de Sapphire. – Bien, me toca dejarte. Ya estoy contando las horas para vernos mañana. Te amo. – Se despidió, dando besos.

\- Yo también te amo. – Me despedí, devolviéndole los besos y colgando la llamada. A pesar de que en mi rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa, mi cuerpo sentía escalofríos. _"Era… como si presintiera algo malo"._ Negué con mi cabeza, e hice lo mismo que ella. Me dirigía al comedor, para cenar con mi familia.

* * *

Eran casi la una de la mañana cuando me desperté abruptamente. Mi respiración era agitada y mis ojos estaban llorosos. _"No entendía el porqué."_

\- Quien tiene las luces del auto encendido. – Me dije a mí mismo al sentir como una luz roja hacía acto de presencia por mi ventana. Decidí acercarme a mi ventana para ver de dónde provenía y, mientras me paraba de la cama sentía como recuperaba más la conciencia, comenzando a escuchar sirenas de autos de bomberos o policías. Al llegar a la ventana… grité de terror. La luz no era de un auto; era de una casa en llamas, y la dirección de dónde provenía ese fuego era de la casa de Sapphire, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. Comencé a correr a más no poder, tratando de abrir la puerta de la casa, olvidando ingresar el código de seguridad, y activando la alarma de seguridad. Mi papá apareció en el acto, regañándome. Le conté lo sucedido y se aterró (como yo), y abrió la puerta al instante. Corrimos con todo lo que teníamos de fuerza. Al llegar, se encontraban los bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio. Los vecinos llamaron apenas se dieron cuenta, pero lo que me importaba saber era si Sapphire, y su papá, estaban bien. Nadie decía nada, y la policía pedía que cerraran el área a los demás.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y consigo más dolor. La policía dio el informe que el incendio fue deliberado. También encontraron el cuerpo del papá de Sapphire, quien tenía varios impactos de bala en su cuerpo; y por último, siendo más que obvio, ella estaba desaparecida. Quería gritarles a los policías de que si algo le pasaba era solo su culpa, pero me di cuenta de mi error antes que fuera tarde. Ellos trataban de cumplir lo más rápido su deber, y también debían de sentir dolor al no poder dar explicaciones o tener alguna teoría de su ubicación.

\- Lo siento, Stefan. No tenemos nada. – Me comentaba el detective encargado de su caso. – Con lo que nos dijiste, pesamos que se podría encontrar en la casa del árbol, asustada, pero no hay ningún rastro de ella. Cualquier descubrimiento te lo haremos saber. – Me informaba, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

Después de eso, durante muchas, muchas noches, en mis sueños, la oí a ella gritar y pedir auxilio. Yo me levanta, me arrodillaba y rezaba por que estuviera bien.

\- Dios mío… ¿Dónde estás, Sapphire? – Pregunté, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, y su cumpleaños llego. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, ella se había convertido en una cifra más en las estadísticas de personas desaparecidas. Muchos me pedían que ya no siguiera con la esperanza de encontrarla con vida, pero yo me negaba a rendirme. Ella estaba allí, en algún lugar… _"y la encontraría"_.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sapphire! – Pronuncié a la entrada de su calcinada casa. Entré y caminé hasta su habitación, subiendo escaleras que hacían ruidos de quebrarse en cualquier minuto. Ya en su habitación, me senté en lo que quedaba de su cama. – Te traje tu postre favorito. Hay que darle lo mejor a la cumpleañera. – Decía al vacío de la soledad, fingiendo que ella estaba allí. – Abre la boca. – Expresé, mientras hacía que le daba de comer, dejando caer parte del postre de la cuchara en el suelo. Cuando volví a tener cordura, lloré con todas mis fuerzas. – ¡¿Te es mucho mostrarme si está bien?! – Grité con rabia hacia arriba. Solté un suspiro y me retiré de la habitación pero, para mi suerte, el piso cedió, a lo que caí hasta el suelo. A pesar del dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, sentí una emoción de felicidad recorrerme. _"Sentía la misma sensación de cuando veía a Sapphire feliz"._ Esto último fue lo que pensó mi mente antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Pasaron casi dos meses después de mi incidente. Mis padres me prohibieron que volviera a la casa, al igual que el detective. Tenían miedo de mi estado mental, y pensaban pagarme un mes o dos en terapia Psicológica. Pero yo seguía insistiendo en que estaba bien (ya que así lograría disuadirlos de un gasto innecesario).

\- Hello, Stefan. – Saludó el cartero Willy.

\- Hola, Willy. ¿Algo para mi familia? ¿Cómo facturas? – Le pregunté, a lo que él se rió, pero yo no.

\- De hecho, es algo para ti. – Comentó, mientras sacaba una sacaba un sobre café y me lo entregaba. Yo lo inspeccioné y noté algo extraño.

\- Gracias, pero… no tiene remitente. Solo unos códigos raros. – Le expresé.

\- Eso es porque la carta fue enviada bajo un protocolo de anonimato. Él envió cuesta más, pero evita que descubran de donde proviene. Si es una amenaza, puedes pedir autorización para que te digan quien la envió y de dónde. – Explicaba, mientras se retiraba. Al abrir el sobre no hubo duda de quien lo enviaba.

\- ¡Sapphire! – Grité emocionado, atrayendo la atención de Willy, quien se devolvió. – Es su letra; es su aroma. – Le comentaba, mientras daba inicio a la lectura.

 _"_ _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuviste alguna información mía. Créeme que me ha dolido no haberme comunicado con nadie, especialmente contigo. El dolor que yace en mí es muy grande, tanto que, como un eco que se repite sin parar en mi cabeza, ha evitado que busque ayuda en todos los conocidos y amigos cercanos a mi familia. Quisiera volver ahora que ya me liberé de las garras de la maldad misma, pero no puedo; y no quiero. Ya no tengo un motivo para volver a ese pueblo en donde mis recuerdos yacen. Volver significaría solo sufrir por lo que perdí. Aun te tengo a ti, pero ya no podré verte a los ojos y decirte_ _ **Te amo.**_ _Sé lo mucho que me amas… así que te pido que me olvides. Sé que suena duro, pero olvídame e imagina que yo nunca existí. Debes tratar de borrar cualquier pizca de recuerdo que tengas de mí, y continuar hacia delante. Solo eso te pido._

 _Att: Sapphire"_

Al terminar de leer, quedé devastado. Después de tanto tiempo de angustia, dolor y miedo por no saber su paradero, ver esto no llenaba el vacío de mi alma.

\- Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla. – Le pedí a Willy,

\- Es mejor que se la llevemos a la policía. – Sugirió, tratando de tomar la carta; pero yo no permití que la tocara.

\- ¿Y si quien le causó este dolor pertenecía a la policía? Entregárselas solo la pondría en riesgo. – Le refuté, a lo que quedó pensando. – Please, Help me (Por favor, ayúdame). – Le pedí en suplica. El soltó un suspiro de resignación. Asintió con su cabeza y quedamos con que este sería nuestro secreto. – Voy a encontrarte, Sapphire. – Pronuncié viendo hacia el cielo, sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba mi rostro.

* * *

\- _"Pasajeros del autobús 8526 con destino a…"_ – Escuchaba decir diversos rutas, a través de los altavoces, en la estación de buses de Westopolis. Willy logró encontrar la ubicación de donde fue enviada. Me sorprendió que estuviera aquí, en esta ciudad a varios estados (o departamentos) de nuestro pueblo (casi cuatro para ser exactos). Apenas me dio la información, salí en su búsqueda. Lo único que tenía era un dinero ahorrado en mi billetera y otro boleto de autobús de ida al pueblo vecino (ya que me conocían en la estación de mi pueblo), reservado para ser usado en cualquier momento.

Sin perder tiempo, fue directamente al local donde fue enviada la carta. Willy no pudo darme una dirección exacta de donde residía Sapphire, ya que necesitaba una clave especial que no tenía.

\- Por una parte debo comenzar. – Me dije a mí mismo, mientras preguntaba a varias personas si la habían visto. _"No podía ser difícil. Era una Pegaso y estos eran muy escasos y/o raros en el país"._

Lamentablemente, me equivoqué con mi suposición. Tardé muchas horas y no había encontrado nada. De hecho, me alejé tanto del punto de envió que no reconocía el área. Me recosté contra una pared de un pequeño edifico, y dejé su foto en la acera.

Luego de varios minutos, una persona pasó a mi lado y se quedó viendo la foto.

\- Por favor dígame que la reconoce. – Le pedí, a lo que se agachó y tomó la foto.

\- La he visto. Vive como a cinco cuadras de aquí, doblando al final a la izquierda. – Me respondió, a lo que recuperé las esperanzas. Me paré, le di las gracias y salí corriendo, siguiendo las direcciones que me indicó. Pero, a mitad de camino, me detuve bruscamente. _"Ya la había encontrado"._ Veía como Sapphire salía de un pequeño mini-mercado, llevando consigo una bolsa de víveres. No sé por qué, en vez de ir y abrazarla al instante, me oculte de su vista y la seguí con sigilo. Noté como parecía haber notado esto, a lo que trataba de esconderme detrás de los autos, o en los callejones. Vi como entró en una casa de dos pisos y miraba como si temieras algo. Esperé uno dos a tres minutos antes de tener el valor de verla de frente. Toqué el timbre de la casa.

\- Un momento. – Informaba, mientras sus pasos se acercaban más y más. Al abrir la puerta y vernos de frente, quedó pasmada.

\- ¡Te encontré! – Grité, mientras la abrazaba con cariño y alegría. Sin embargo, solo sentí frialdad en su cuerpo.

\- ¡No me toques! – Gritó, empujándome y resbalándome por los pequeños escalones. Caí en la acera de la calle y ella me veía con temor. – I'm… I'm sorry (Lo… Lo siento). – Se disculpaba entre sollozos. Me levanté rápidamente, antes de que ella reaccionara a cerrar la puerta. Entré en la casa y allí la inspeccioné. No parecía ser un horrible lugar ni nada por el estilo. Al calmarse, me miró fulminantemente. – ¿Es que no entendiste el significado de mi carta? ¿Es que no entendiste lo que significa olvidar? – Preguntaba en voz baja, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien.

\- ¡No puedo olvidar a la chica que amo! – Grité, pensando que alguien estaba allí y esto lo alentaría para aparecer. En eso, escuché el llanto de un bebé proveniente de un pequeño Walkie Takie para bebes. Vi como Sapphire subía las escaleras, pero se detenía a la mitad de estas.

\- Espérame aquí. – Me pidió, más como una orden, así que la obedecí, sentándome en una silla. Al minuto, la vi bajando… cargando consigo a un bebé. Esa bebita era una murciélago, quien se amamantaba del seno de Sapphire. – Esto es lo que te gusta, verdad. Te gusta comer mi pequeña gema.

\- Who? (¿Quién?) – Pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Ella es mi hija, Rouge. – Me respondió, sonriendo. Rouge dejó de comer y Sapphire le dio unas palmaditas en su espalada, para sacarle los gases. Casi al instante de hacer esto, sé que quedó dormida. – Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haber venido hasta acá es que te cuente lo que pasó desde esa noche. – Expresaba, notaba toda mi atención.

* * *

Con todo lo que lloré, ya no brotaban más lágrimas de mí. No podía creer todo lo que le hicieron. Ni siquiera podía decirle que entendía ese dolor, ya que no podría ni imaginármelo.

\- Yo debí estar allí y salvarte. Debí proteger. Debí…–

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó, a lo que despertó a su pequeña hija. Ella la meció con cuidado entre sus brazos, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida. – Stefan, esto no es un cuento de hadas. Esta es la vida real. _"Aquí… los malos ganan tanto como los buenos"._ – Dijo entre sollozos, pero una sonrisa se delineó sobre su rostro. – Lo único bueno que salió de todo esto fue Rouge. Mi gema. No sé cómo sería ahora mi vida si yo… hubiera seguido con esa loca y macabra decisión. – Dijo.

\- No me importa que tengas una hija. Juntos podemos cuidarla y criarla. Seríamos como una familia. – Le sugería, a lo que ella negaba con la cabeza. – Volvamos a casa y tratemos de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Eso no es posible. Lo que me hicieron… me ha hecho sentir aberración hacia muchos hombres. Incluso hacia ti, el chico que amo. Cuando me tocaste, sentí que quería vomitar. – Soltó unos cuantos sollozos antes de verme directamente a los ojos. – Ellos me estropearon. Yo ya no seré la misma jamás; y por eso te pedí que me olvidaras. – Terminaba de decir.

\- Escúchame bien. Allá afuera hay cientos de chicas con las que podría estar, pero mi amor y alma solo te pertenecen a ti. No me importa esperarte diez, veinte o más años. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré allí, listo para volver cuando te sientas lista para aceptare de nuevo. Yo jamás perderé la fe en que tú y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo. Así que lo único que te pido es que sigas escribiéndome, y que no me olvides. – Le expresé y pedí firmemente, con lágrimas que lograban salir de mis ojos.

\- Te lo prometo. – Ella se quitó su guante con cuidado, sin despertar a Rouge, le dio un beso a dos de sus dedos y extendió su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Al poner mis dedos sobre los suyos, ella comenzó a temblar. Yo quité mis dedos y solo le sonreí, besando mis dedos. _"Sentí la esencia de sus labios por un segundo"_.

\- Te amo. – Dije despidiéndome, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

\- Yo también te amo. – Escuché decir por su parte. Salí de la casa, y me entristecía al saber que lo único que yo podía hacer después de tanta travesía era dejarla y volver a mi pueblo.

\- Te esperaré. – pronuncié, mientras tomaba camino de vuelta a la estación de buses.

* * *

Volví al pueblo, en donde les conté lo sucedido a mis padres (quienes querían matarme por haberme ido sin permiso) y conocidos, junto con el detective que llevaba su caso. Ellos no podían creer esto.

\- Siento… que no lograras convencerla. – Expresó mi mamá, quien cogía un pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas. – ¿Seguro que no hay nada que manera que…? –

\- No. Ella lo dejó muy claro. No quiere volver. – Interrumpí inmediatamente a mi mamá, evitando que terminara.

\- Lo que me preocupa es con quien vive. – Refutó mi padre.

\- Ella me dijo que el señor Han era de suma confianza. Además, ya tiene planeado mudarse a un apartamento propio, a más tardar un año. – Les informaba pero, como a mí, eso no les convencía del todo. Mi madre me abrazó y trató de consolarme.

\- Ya verás que todo estará bien, hijo. – Dijo, dándome un beso en la frente. Yo me paré y me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí me recosté en la cama y lloré. "Solo deseaba que ya llegara el día en que ambos al fin pudiéramos estar juntos… por siempre".

* * *

Pasó un año exactamente desde ese día. En mi vida sucedieron cosas cotidianas. Terminé mi curso en la Secundaria y de allí me gané una beca completa para estudiar un Profesorado en Ciencias Religiosas. Yo creía en Dios, pero tenía una visión más amplia de creencia a la de mis padres. Veía en cada religión y creencia existente un mismo camino. Con todo esto, mis padres estaban orgullosos.

\- ¿Qué haces, Stefan? – Preguntó mi compañero de dormitorio.

\- Le escribo una carta a mi novia. Quiero que sepa de todo esto. Se va alegrar muchísimo. – Le comentaba con felicidad.

\- ¿Quién demonios envía carta en estos días? – Preguntó, pero no le presté atención. Mi concentración solo yacía en la carta.

* * *

\- Toma, Romeo. Te llegó esto. – Comentó Chris, dándome un sobre. A pesar de que decía anónimo en el remitente, sabía de quien era. Lo abrí y tapé mi boca de la emoción. En ella, además de la carta, se encontraban unas fotos. Eran de ella y Rouge, felices en un pequeño, pero confortable, apartamento.

 _"_ _La noticia que me diste me alegró bastante. Siento mucha felicidad al saber que parte de tus sueños esté dando inicio. Desearía poder acompañarte en persona, pero sabes el motivo de por el cual no estaré allí. De igual manera, con todo mi corazón y mi fe te deseo lo mejor de mundo. Lograras grandes cosas.  
Rouge y yo estamos felices del nuevo hogar que tenemos. Al comienzo, se sintió un poco triste de abandonar la casa en la que pasábamos juntos con el señor Han, pero se ha ido acostumbrando poco a poco. Le he ido comprando un poco más de juguetes y tiene una cama para ella solita. Realmente quisiera que estuvieras tú aquí, conmigo. Antes te pedí que me olvidaras, pero ahora ya no quiero eso. Ahora, gracias al esfuerzo que hiciste, verdaderamente me has convencido para que logre superar las pesadillas que me atormentan, para que ese sueño de tú estar a mi lado se hagan realidad. Daré lo mejor de mí para estar juntos. TE AMO. _

_Att: Sapphire"_

Mi corazón y mi alma se llenaron de felicidad al leer esto. En las anteriores cartas que me había mandado Sapphire aun habían dudas en la promesa que le pedí que hiciera. Pero eso ya cambió. Se dio cuenta que no podíamos negar que, a pesar de

\- Gracias Dios. – Me dije a mi mismo. Guardando la carta en mi estante de mi escritorio y le ponía llave.

\- Yo también deseo que seas feliz con esa chica. – Escuché decirle a Chris por detrás de mí. Me sorprendió, ya que ni me di cuenta que estuvo todo este tiempo allí. Me di la vuelta y me sonrió, antes de salir del dormitorio.

* * *

Para mí, el tiempo pasaba rápido y a la vez tan lento. Ya habían pasado tres años (desde que la volví a encontrar), en los cuales siempre traté de mantenerme en contacto con Sapphire. Logré convencerla de que me permitiera llamarla y disfrutar de escuchar su voz (claro está que me dio un horario a las horas en que podía llamarla).

\- Hola Sapphire. ¿Me extrañaste? – Le pregunté con voz coqueta, mientras escuchaba unas cuantas risas de su lado. – Es broma, ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Yo estoy bien. Ya llevé a Rouge al colegio y me preparo para irme a trabajar. – Me comentaba.

\- Eso me alegra. Sapphire, ¿qué llevas puesto? – Le pregunté en broma.

\- Stefan, si ese broma no me hacía gracia cuando tenía catorce años… ¿Crees que me hará gracia ahora? – Me preguntó fulminantemente.

\- Lo… lo siento. – Me disculpé. – So (entonces)… ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? –

\- Tú sabes mi respuesta. – Me respondió fríamente.

\- Right (de acuerdo). En ese caso ya me despido. Te amo. –

\- Yo también te amo. – Se despedía, dando besos. – Ah, Stefan…– Pronunció, a lo que evitó que colgara el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté.

\- Solo quería decirte que no tengo nada puesto. – Pronunció con una voz lujuriosa, colgando al instante. Quedé pasmado, y fascinado, al imaginarme eso. Aun así, la propuesta que le había hecho seguía en mi mente.

\- Lo haré de todos modos. – Pronuncié para mí mismo.

* * *

\- Bienvenido al Dragón de Jade. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Preguntó un señor panda al yo entrar en el local. Me acerqué y le dije quién era. Se sorprendió un poco, pero luego me miró seriamente – A ella no le va a gustar esto. – Me dijo.

\- Lo sé. – Le refuté.

\- Mire señor Han. ¿Le gusta mi dibujo? – Escuché decir por parte de Rouge. Tenía solo un poquito más de tres años y se veía adorable. El señor Han la abrazó y la subió a un escritorio de madera. – Claro que me gusta. Es hermoso. – Le refutaba al ver su dibujo.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – Le pregunté a ella, quien se quedó callada por unos segundo.

\- S-sí. – Me respondió temerosa. Tomé el dibujo y se trataba de ella y su mamá (Sapphire), abrazándose.

\- Es preciosos. Apuesto a que tu mamá es tan linda como tú. – Le halagué, a lo que sonrió.

\- Ella es un ángel. – Expresó con suma inocencia.

\- No podría negar eso. – Le refuté.

\- ¡Mami! – Pronunció alegremente, mientras se bajaba del escritorio y salía corriendo a abrazar a Sapphire, quien entraba por la puerta. Sin embargo, su vista se fijaba en mí, viéndome de manera seria y fulminante. Vio al señor Han, quien entendió que debía hacer.

\- Ven, Rouge. Ayúdame a traer unas pequeñas cosas. – Le pidió el panda a la pequeña murcielaguito, quien se alegró bastante. Al estar fuera de la sala, rápidamente se acercó a mí y me cogió del brazo.

\- Te dije que no. – Expresaba, mientras me trataba de sacar de la tienda. Sin embargo, yo me mantuve firme.

\- Quería verte. Creí que sería fácil solo escuchar tu voz o leer tus cartas, pero realmente necesitaba estar a tu lado. Necesitaba tocarte. – Le explicaba, acariciándole su rostro con suavidad. Su respiración aumentó un poco y con su mano apartó a mía, apretándola con fuerza. – Entonces… te llamaré cuando llegue de nuevo al campus. – Le informaba, mientras me iba a retirar.

\- ¡Espera! – Escuché gritar cuando salía. Me di la vuelta y se trataba de Rouge. – Casi te llevas mi dibujo. – Comentaba, mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- Lo siento. Es que es muy lindo. – Le dije, disculpándome y entregándole el dibujo. Ella me miró y me lo devolvió, dejándome confundido.

\- No necesito ningún dibujo, ya que tengo a mi mami a mi lado. – Dijo, mientras volvía a abrazar a Sapphire.

\- Gracias. – Le agradecí, evitando llorar. Sapphire me miró.

\- Cariño, iba a decirte que hoy te tocará quedarte con el Señor Han. – Le informaba a su hija.

\- Why? – Preguntó un poco triste.

\- Porque tengo que ir a buscar una mercancía muy importante con el señor aquí presente, ¿verdad? – Dijo esto último viendo al Señor Han, mientras me señalaba.

\- Es verdad. Casi se me olvidaba. – Refutaba la mentira que se le decía a Rouge. –Tiene que estar aquí a las 7 pm. – me informó.

\- Aquí estaré. – Expresé, retirándome alegremente.

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Llegué a tiempo y, como se había dicho, Sapphire se despidió de su hija, dándoles muchos besos. De allí, nos dirigimos a un parque cercano, donde compramos unas hamburguesas y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas a comérnoslas. Yo quería llevarla a un bonito restaurante… pero era ella quien quería decidir el lugar.

\- Me disculpo si sientes que haces esto por obligación. – Le decía, mientras masticaba entre palabras mi comida.

\- No lo hagas. Aunque no se note, me siento feliz. – Comentó. Al terminar de comer, lo único que hicimos fue seguir sentados en la banca. Con lentitud, posé mi brazo derecho sobre su hombro derecho, abrazándola. Ella, con su mano izquierda, sujetó mi brazo con fuerza durante varios segundos. Suspiró un poco, hasta que se calmó. Soltó mi brazo, e incluso recostó su cabeza sobre parte de mi pecho.

\- Creo que… esto es un avance. – Le informé, a lo que le saqué unas cuantas risas. Ella metió sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos. De estos, sacó un rosario metálico como de color café como la madera.

\- Feliz aniversario. – Expresó, entregándomelo en la palma de mi mano izquierda.

\- Pero… si hoy no es…–

\- Era el regalo que planeaba darte en nuestro primer aniversario. – Explicó, mientras dejaba de recostarse y se paraba. – Supongo que el que te compré se convirtió en puras cenizas después de que mi... mi casa… y mi padre… incendió…– Comenzó a balbucear, hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a sollozar. Yo logré calmarla y me puse el rosario frente a ella. Noté que detrás de la cruz tenía inscrito _"Sapphire"_ y eso le agregaba más valor al regalo.

\- Yo tenía algo para ti, pero…– Cuando quise explicarme, ella rápidamente me detiene con un beso apasionado en nuestros labios.

\- Dámelo cuando tú y yo volvamos a estar juntos. – Dijo al separarnos. Más tarde, lo que hicimos el resto de la noche fue pasar en su pequeño apartamento. Después, antes del amanecer, me despedí de ella y me fui a la estación de autobuses. Lo mejor de haberme arriesgado fue que no solo pude verla y besarla, sino que acordamos que cada dos meses nos encontraríamos para tener una pequeña cita. _"Las cosas marchaban perfectamente"._

* * *

Después de ese día, pasaron casi dos años. Considero que, desde mi perspectiva, Sapphire había logrado superar parte del dolor de esos recuerdos. Ya podía tocar sus suaves manos sin que sintiera temor o nauseas. _"Pero algo mejor pasaría pronto"._

\- Aló. – Pronuncié al contestar el teléfono del dormitorio en que dormía.

\- Hola Stefan. – Tan solo con pronunciar mi nombre supe que era ella.

\- ¡Sapphire! ¿Pasó algo? – Pregunté temeroso.

\- No, la verdad no. Solo llamo para saber si tenías este fin de semana libre. – Preguntó, lo que me pareció raro.

\- Lo tengo, ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté, sintiendo un suspiro por su parte.

\- Quiero tener una cita contigo en esos días. – Me respondió sinceramente.

\- D-De acuerdo. – Expresé, sin aun poder creer. – Entonces iré al negocio y…

\- No. Ve a esta dirección…– Comenzó a dictarme un lugar que quedaba un poco fuera de la ciudad. – Te espero allí. – Dijo, antes de colgar sin decirme nada más. Me quedé pensativo a tal proposición, pero me no podía darle mucha importancia. Ella me estaba pidiendo por voluntad propia que fuera a su lado, yo no iba a negarme.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y yo no perdí tiempo. En vez de irme en autobús como acostumbraba, me fui en avión (en clase económica). Pedí un taxi y este me llevó a un pueblo cercano de Westopolis. Allí, siguiendo la dirección de que me había entregado, llegué al lugar. Se trataba de una pequeña casa, rodeada de grandes árboles. Esta estaba ubicada como a cien metros de las vías; y de a aquí, 500 metros del pueblo. Suspiré y caminé hasta allá. Toqué la puerta y al minuto Sapphire la abrió, un poco sorprendida.

\- Pensé que llegarías en la noche, como a las 10 pm. – Me dijo, permitiéndome la entrada.

\- Decidí venirme en avión. – Le informé, dejando mi pequeño moral, en donde traía mi ropa, a un lado. – ¿Cómo has estado? – Al hacerle esa pregunta, sonrió.

\- He estado bien. En el colegio donde estudia Rouge decidieron llevar a los niños unos días de campamento. –

\- Me alegra. – Le dije cortésmente. Noté un leve olor proveniente de la cocina. – Creo que se está quemando algo. – Le comenté, a lo que salió corriendo inmediatamente.

\- Rayos. Era la comida que tenía preparada para darte esta noche. – Comentó algo triste, al notar que todo se había quemado.

\- En ese caso… hagámoslo juntos. – Le sugerí.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó, viéndome a los ojos.

\- Of Course! Después de todo, es mi culpa que se te haya quemado lo que me preparabas. – Le comenté, diciendo la verdad. Ella asintió y juntos comenzamos a preparar nuestra comida.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de hacer la comida, ya eran casi las 8 pm. Mientras esperábamos que la comida se enfriara poquito, para comérnosla, nos alistamos. Yo me puse un traje elegante y esperé en uno de los cuartos hasta que ella me llamara.

\- ¡Ya puedes bajar! – Escuché decirle desde el primer piso. Con tranquilidad, salí de la habitación nervioso. Al bajar, me encontré con que las luces estaban casi todas apagadas. El único lugar donde estaban encendidas era en el comedor. Llegué allí y quedé fascinado con lo que vi. Sin importarme lo mucho que estaba organizada la mesa, mis ojos se posaron en Sapphire. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde azulado, casi tan hermoso como sus ojos, que se delineaba su bella figura. Nos sentamos y degustamos lo que preparamos. Hablamos un rato, disfrutando de una excelente charla. Al final, recogimos los platos y los llevamos a la cocina.

\- Ven, vamos. – Informó, tomándome del brazo. Me dirigió, sin mucho esfuerzo, al segundo piso y allí a la habitación que había usado para cambiarse de ropa. Soltó mi brazo y se sentó en la cama. Allí, pensativa, la escuché sollozar. Con rabia, paró de la cama y con un trapito húmedo se limpió el maquillaje de sus labios y ojos.

\- Sapphire, sabes que no…–

\- Yo quiero hacerlo. Realmente quiero hacerlo. – Dijo interrumpiéndome. Con lentitud, se quitó su vestido, quedando en ropa interior. – Quiero… estar contigo... y hacer el amor. – Pronunciaba estas palabras casi como si fuera una súplica, acercándose más y más a mí.

\- Yo también lo deseo. – Expresé, abrazándola y besándonos de manera apasionada. Ella, con delicadeza, me ayudó a quitarme la ropa, dejándome desnudo – Deja que ahora yo te ayude. – Le dije, mientras acercaba mis manos a su brasier (Sostén) para…

* * *

Vi cómo se detuvo en medio de su relato. Me miró apenado, como si pensara que hacía mal a describirme lo que ocurrió.

\- Continúa. – Le pedí. – Vi como obligaron a mi mamá a convertirse en una mujer a la fuerza, y esa imagen jamás dejará mi mente; Pero ahora, quiero saber cómo fue la única vez que hizo el amor con alguien. Así que continúa… por favor. – Le pedí. El suspiró y noté que estaba listo para continuar…

* * *

… acercaba mis manos a su brasier (Sostén) para desabrocharlo. Al quitarlo, noté sus senos y eran hermosos. Después, le quité con cuidado sus pantis, dejando a mi vista su intimidad. Ahora ambos estábamos igual de desnudos.

\- Acuéstate. – Me pidió, a lo que le hice caso. Cuando ya estuve acostado, ella se posó encima de mí, en donde acarició mi pecho y mi rostro, a lo que yo hice lo mismo igual mente. Luego de unos minutos de caricias, con un suspiro de su parte, ella tomó mi miembro y lo posó en la entrada de su intimidad. Dio unos suspiros rápidos mientras lentamente se dejaba caer, sintiendo como poco a poco sentía el calor de su interior.

\- Estoy feliz de estar contigo. – Le comenté con una sonrisa, pero ella no dijo nada. Con calma, comenzó a mover sus caderas, a lo que el roce de mi miembro con las paredes de su interior se sentía impresionante. Al paso de los minutos, ella lo hacía con más fuerza y velocidad, donde nuestra respiración era agitada. _"Irónicamente, Sapphire sabía qué hacer para satisfacer el cuerpo de un hombre" p_ ensé, a lo que me asusté. Vi, como debajo de los párpados de Sapphire unas pequeñas gotas brotaban, y hacía sollozos tan leves que me fueron difícil de escucharlos. – ¡Stop! – Le pedí, a lo que se detuvo y parecía muy asustada. Con mis manos, limpié las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal? – Me preguntó con temor en sus apalabras.

\- No. Lo estabas haciendo increíble, pero no estabas pensando en mí, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté, a lo que dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y cayó en llanto.

\- Lo siento. Es solo que…– Trató de disculparse, pero la detuve dándole un beso.

\- Deja que sea yo quien me encargue de todo, ¿ok? – Le pedí, a lo que asintió. La acomodé en la cama y yo me puse encima de ella. – Te amo. – Dije, dándonos un beso y continuando con el acto. Así como ella, yo me movía con rapidez, pero tratando de ser delicado al mismo. Al sentir que volvía a sollozar, traté de detenerme.

\- No lo hagas, sigue. – Me pidió, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. – Quiero que quites ese maldito rostro de mi mente. Quiero que la próxima vez que duerma, sea el tuyo el que vea. – Suplicaba, a lo que continué. Mis movimientos se volvieron casi imparables, sabiendo lo que pronto vendría. Con un movimiento brusco, frené y sentí como todos mis fluidos eyaculaban de mí y terminaban dentro de ella. Vi su rostro, en donde una sonrisa se delineaba entre unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Gracias. – Pronunció con una voz suave, volviéndome a besar. Esperamos unos minutos, para que nuestros cuerpos recuperaran fortalezas, y continuamos… _"Con la esperanza de no detenernos hasta que amaneciera"._

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron. Noté que yacía solo en la cama y la puerta estaba abierta. Salí de la habitación y escuché el sonido de la ducha del baño. Me acerqué con cuidado y abrí la puerta. A través del vidrio observé como Sapphire duchaba su cuerpo. Me acerqué con cuidado y di unos golpes al vidrio. Ella se asustó un poco, pero luego pareció un poco molesta.

\- ¿No ves que me estoy duchando? – Me preguntó retóricamente. Sin mediarlo con ella, entré. – Stefan, sal por favor. Me da pena. –

\- No lo haré. – Le dije firmemente. Ella soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dio la vuelta, para continuar lavando su cuerpo. – Ven aquí. – Le dije, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Giré un poco su cabeza y comencé a besarla. Al mismo tiempo, puse mis manos sobre sus senos y los acariciaba. Sentí como trató de liberarse, pero al final se dejó llevar. Toda la noche que pasamos juntos fue como una gran terapia para ella, ya que en un momento de la noche dejó de llorar y estaba 100 % feliz con lo que hacía.

\- Stefan. – Pronunció mi nombre suavemente al separar sus labios, antes de volverme a besar. Así como yo la acariciaba, sentí como ella comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna. Mientras con una mano seguí acariciando sus senos, con la otra acariciaba su intimidad, causándole uno que otros espasmos a su cuerpo. _"Y todo esto sin dejar de besar sus labios"._ Usando mi mano derecha, levanté un poco su pierna, para poder introducir mi miembro viril dentro de ella. A través de este sentía los jadeos provenientes de ella, quien ponía una mano contra la pared para poder apoyarse. Luego de minutos de placer, sentí como terminaba dentro de ella.

\- Creo que… tendré que… bañarme… de nuevo. – Decía entre jadeos, mientras yo me separaba de ella.

\- ¿Te puedo seguir acompañando? – Le pregunté en tono de burla. Vi como abrió un poco sus alas y las usó para cubrir el frente de su cuerpo.

\- Si te quedas aquí tú y no saldríamos. – Refutó, dándose la vuelta y viéndome fijamente. – Hay uno abajo, así que úsalo... Ahora. – Dijo esta última palabra como una orden. Salí del baño, a lo que escuché inmediatamente como le ponía seguro a la puerta.

\- Desearía que estos días jamás se acabaran. – Pedí viendo hacia arriba, dándole gracias a Dios por permitirme estar con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

El resto del día fue casi como la noche, ya que la pasábamos muy unidos… íntimamente. Pero, casi antes de anochecer, Sapphire me pidió nos detuviéramos. Luego, con unas bolsas para dormir, caminamos varios metros entre los árboles.

\- Llegamos. – Informó, abriendo sus alas y elevándose durante unos segundos. La vi entrar en una pequeña casa del árbol. Yo subí y la encontré acomodando su bolsa para dormir. A diferencia de la casa del árbol que tuvimos en nuestro pueblo, esta era más moderna, teniendo inclusive una conexión directa de electricidad y televisión con la casa. – ¿Te acuerdas las muchas veces que dormimos en la casa del árbol, con varios de nuestros amigos? – Preguntó, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en las estrellas que se observaban a través de la ventana. – A pesar de saber que estábamos muchos, yo siempre me ubicaba lo más posible a tu lado. – Con eso, noté unas pequeñas lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. – Desearía que esos bellos días volvieran. Pero, creo que sufriría porque no tendría a Rouge a mi lado. – Comentó de una manera triste. La abracé sin pensarlo ni un momento.

\- Ya el pasado no me importa. Lo que me importa es forjar mi futuro contigo. Quiero ser tu esposo y permíteme ser el padre de nuestra hija… Rouge. – Sapphire se tapó la boca al escuchar estas palabras provenientes de mí, mientras de sus ojos se denotaba una alegría infinita. Ella saltó sobre mí y me dio muchos besos.

\- Vamos a dormir. –Sugirió, separándose y arropándose en su bolsa para dormir. Yo hice lo mismo, colocándome a su lado.

\- Te amo. – Pronuncié.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo con una voz de ternura y alegría. Luego, nos dormimos.

* * *

El amanecer del día siguiente llegó. Al levantarme, Sapphire ya estaba fuera de la pequeña casita, volando por los aires. _"Realmente era como ver a un ángel en la tierra"._ Al notar que la observaba, se acercó a mí y me dijo qe me adelantara a la casa. Yo hice lo que me pidió, y volví a la casa. Ya dentro de esta, sabiendo que duraría varios minutos fuera, deseé darle una sorpresa.

\- Stefan, είμαι σπίτι. (Stefan, ya llegué). – Pronunció en su idioma natal.

\- ¡Ven a la habitación tuya! – Le grité desde el segundo piso, ansioso por ver su reacción. Escuché sus pasos con rapidez. Al entrar, se sorprendió como quería que pasara. Le había preparado unos Panqueques, con un chocolate frío y un tarro lleno de cerezas. Ella se acercó al desayuno, pero la detuve.

\- No, no, no. Tienes que usar la misma vestimenta que yo estoy portando. – Le dije, soltando una risa al final.

\- Estás desnudo. – Refunfuñó.

\- Reglas son reglas. – Le dije, a lo que soltó un suspiro. Con calma, se quitó cada prenda que yacía sobre su cuerpo.

\- Happy? (¿Feliz?) – Preguntó a lo que asentí. Ambos nos sentamos y degustamos de lo que había _"preparado"_ (la mayoría era comida congelada, que solo tuve que preparar). Ella, en un momento, quiso probar las cerezas, pero yo se las negué. "Eran para un postre especial"

\- Acuéstate. – Le pedí, a lo que me obedeció con un poco de duda. Después, me puse encima de ella y comencé a darle una a una las cerezas.

\- ¿Es que tu no piensas comer? – Me preguntó, pero una sonrisa traviesa brotó de mí. Cogí una cereza y la dejé en su ombligo, para luego usar mi boca y lamer esa parte. El ver su rostro noté como se había sonrojado. Cogí más cerezas y puse sobre sus senos, para lamerlos con suavidad. En un momento de todo esto no sabía que era más dulce. _"¿Las cerezas o ella?"._ – Creo que ya es hora. – Sugirió, a lo que puse mi miembro en su entrada intima, el cual a se sentía un poco húmedo, permitiéndome ingresarlo con facilidad. Al sentir su respiración en mi cuello me excitaba aún más. Al paso de los minutos y de nuestros movimientos, me detuve, eyaculando dentro de ella. Me acomodé a su lado, sintiendo como mi cuerpo sudaba. A pesar del placer y amor que había disfrutado estos pocos días con ella, una duda llegaba siempre para incomodarme.

\- Sapphire, ¿Por qué no quieres que yo use protec…? – Traté de preguntarle, pero ella colocó su dedo en mis labios. En sus ojos parecía que quisiera decirme que no le diera vueltas al asunto. Con lentitud, se acomodó encima de mí. Yo aún no tenía fuerzas para seguir, y ella se notaba que tampoco. Con ternura, beso mis labios y se recostó sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Estoy muy feliz. – Dijo, cerrando sus parpados.

\- Yo también. – Refuté, mientras esperábamos para continuar.

* * *

\- _"Pasajeros del autobús 2869, por favor abordar inmediatamente"._ –

\- Ya es hora de la despedida. – Comentó Sapphire, mientras me abrazaba. Yo también la abracé la y besé apasionadamente. – Te amo. – Expresó, separándose de mí y entregándome un sobre.

\- Yo también te amo. – Le dije, mostrándonos mutuamente una sonrisa. Quería preguntarle qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero sabía que lo que estaba escrito en el sobre estaría la respuesta. Subí al bus, viendo como lentamente me alejaba de ella en medio de la noche.

* * *

Llegué al día siguiente al campus, y luego de descansar por el viaje, saqué la carta y me dispuse a leerla.

 _"_ _Stefan, ¿la verdad? No sé por dónde comenzar. Estos días que pasamos juntos me han demostrado que al fin, luego de lágrimas y pesadillas, puedo están junto a otro hombre, el que amo en especial, y poder continuar una vida sin temor. Sé que antes pude estar lista para aceptarte, pero siempre me ponía una excusa. Esas excusas siempre eran poner que Rouge no te aceptaría, o no estaba lista para verme salir con hombres. Pero ya me di cuenta que no era así, a lo que debía dejarme claro cuál era mi prioridad. Mi prioridad es que estés junto a nosotras, siendo un nuevo pilar en nuestra familia. Te acuerdas que te pedí que no usáramos ningún preservativo todas esas veces juntos. Lo hice porque si quedo en embarazo, además de darle un bello hermano o hermana a Rouge, tendré un hijo con el hombre que amo con parte de mi corazón y no habrá excusa que valga para permitirte entrada a mi vida. Un nuevo ciclo iniciará y tú estarás en él; Así que ves preparando los papeles de traspasos de la universidad, porque una vez que termines este semestre, quiero que estés aquí._

 _Atentamente con mi alma. Sapphire"_

Grité de emoción al saber los deseos de ella. Rápidamente me arrodillé, rezando y dándoles gracias al cielo y a Dios por esto. _"Muy prontos todos estaríamos juntos y sería perfecto"._

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que estuve con Sapphire. Me parecía raro que yo llamara y nadie contestara a la casa, ni tampoco recibía cartas de su parte. Ella había sido así de indiferente conmigo solo al inicio de cuando la encontré, pero ahora incluso ella se inmutaba en llamarme a mí. Escuché sonar el timbre del teléfono y, al contestarlo, escuché la voz de alguien conocido.

\- ¡Señor Han! Estoy bien. Me estaba preocupando de no saber nada de ustedes; ¿Y Sapphire? – Pregunté ansioso, pero hubo un silencio sepulcral del otro lado. – ¿Aló? – Pregunté, pensando que la comunicación se había cortado.

\- Stefan… lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero Sapphire fue asesinada. – Al decir estas palabras quedé sumamente pasmado. Por un momento sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir. El señor Han siguió contándome varios detalles, pero la frase _"Sapphire fue asesinada"_ seguía plasmada en fuego en mi mente. Al colgar, oí como entró mi compañero de dormitorio, preguntándome que me pasaba. Sin mediar palabras, comencé a gritar y a golpear las paredes. No podía ni quería creerlo. Lo último que supe es que mis manos brotaban sangre y un golpe me noqueó, proveniente de Chris me noqueó. Al despertar, me encontré más calmado, con un único objetivo.

* * *

Volví ese mismo día a Westopolis, tomando un vuelo directo. Llegué al cementerio casi al atardecer y mis ojos vieron en la lápida el nombre grabado de Sapphire. Allí estaba y era verdad su defunción. El dolor que recorría mi cuerpo en ese momento era inenarrable _. "Como si todas las espadas del mundo me apuñalaran al mismo tiempo"._

\- Toma Sapphire. Lamento no habértelo dado antes. –Dije viendo hacia su tumba, quitándome el rosario que me había regalado. Además del rosario, en él yacía el anillo que planeé darle en nuestro primer aniversario. Ambas cosas las coloqué en el césped, donde debajo de este yacía el ataúd con su cuerpo. – Te amo, Sapphire. – Pronuncié acariciando el suelo. Comencé a alegarme de su tumba y vi el atardecer rojo que se proyectaba. _"Un rojo de sangre"._

\- Dios…– Pensaba en preguntarle el motivo de porqué tuvo que llevarse de este mundo. Pero, en su lugar, solo sentí rabia. –… eres un hijo de puta. Yo creía…– Me detuve, al sentir que Él no merecía mis palabras. Salí del cementerio, **_"Sabiendo que el amor de mi vida… jamás volvería"._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Quisiera estrangularte. – Comentó la Murciélago al felino, quien parecía temeroso.

\- Al menos no puedes usar la excusa de que es cortó. – Le refutó Malorum55 a la Rouge, quien pasaba sus dedos sobre sus ojos. – Bueno, chicas y chicos, nos veremos cuando podamos para la _"Parte Final"_ de esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus reviews. – Se despidió, mientras sentía como la murciélago trataba de estrangularlo, pero lograba zafarse de sus manos y corría lejos de ella.


	5. Amor Oculto, Parte 03

Bueno, chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia (sin contar EXTRA). Espero que la disfruten hasta el final. Sin más, _a leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Amor Oculto.**

 **Parte 03**

Vi como terminaba parte de su historia. Vi cómo, a través de sus ojos, todo el dolor que sufrió al perder a mi mamá. _Ese dolor… se parecía al mío._

\- ¿Qué pasó luego? – Le pregunté, a lo que noté como se sorprendió de mi pregunta.

\- Lo que pasó luego… bueno…– Comenzó a titubear.

\- Sea lo que sea, dímelo. – Le pedí, pero podía entender el motivo del porqué de su silencio. Solté un suspiro. – ¿Te contaron lo que hice después de que mi mamá murió? – Le pregunté, a lo que me miró seriamente.

\- El señor Han me dio algunos detalles. – Me respondió.

\- Bueno, espero que tengas tiempo para la versión oficial. – Le comenté, mientras daba a todo mi relato.

* * *

Al terminar de hablar, noté las caras de asombro de Tanaka y de Stefan. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de las cosas que hice para lograr mi venganza contra el hombre que le causo dolor a mi mamá.

\- Si solo hubiera tenido el nombre del hombre que le hizo daño a mi mamá, hubiera tardado menos tiempo. Pero la entiendo, quería olvidar de su cabeza a ese maldito… pero no lo logró. –Solté un pequeño sollozo. Vi a Stefan y le sonreí. – Ya escuchaste todo lo que yo hice, es tu turno que me cuentes que pasó contigo. – Le mencionaba, a lo que soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

\- Okey. Si así lo quieres. – Expresó, mientras tomaba fuerzas para seguir relatando.

* * *

 **Continuación POV de Stefan.**

Terminé de enviar todas mis cosas que tenía en el dormitorio del Campus por envió a la casa de mis padres. Luego de llenar unos formularios y demostrar frente a un psicólogo que no era acto para continuar aun con mi carrera, la universidad me permitió un plazo de dos años, sin perder mi beca, para recuperarme.

\- Realmente me duele que te tengas que ir. – Me decía Chris, quien me ayudo desde que volví de Westopolis.

\- No puedo continuar con todo ese dolor. No puedo. – Le comentaba, mientras limpiaba lo poco que quedaba de mis cosas.

\- ¿Vamos por un trago? – Me preguntó, mostrándome una sonrisa. Yo quería negarme y descansar tranquilo para marcharme al día siguiente a mi pueblo, pero sabía que no podía darle un _"No"_ como respuesta.

\- Of course. (Por supuesto). – Le dije, dejando mi mochila en la habitación que compartíamos y nos fuimos.

* * *

La verdad, pensé que solo nos tomaríamos unos tragos en el mismo pequeño bar al que íbamos de vez en cuando, pero de alguna manera logró convencer a que fuéramos a una discoteca popular de la ciudad. Allí, en medio de las luces parpadeantes y los bailes extravagantes de todos, traté de esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de irme de allí sin que Chris se diera cuenta. Mientras caminaba a la salida tropecé con una chica, de especie comadreja y de pelaje café rojizo, derramándole una bebida encima de su blusa anaranjada. Noté como su mirada era de furia y me agarró de mi brazo agresivamente. Sin mediar palabras (aunque no se hubieran escuchado por la música), me llevó a rastras hasta el baño de mujeres. Allí, ante la mirada de las otras chicas, me metió en uno de los compartimientos de los baños y me sentó sobre uno de los inodoros.

\- ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta blusa?! – Preguntó en gritos, acercando su cara a la mía. Sin responderle nada, saqué mi billetera y de allí saqué todo el dinero que tenía.

\- Tengo 50 dólares. – Le comenté, a lo que ella solo soltó una carcajada, tomando mi dinero.

\- Esto no alcanza ni para la cuota inicial. – Me decía, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionarme.

\- No encontraras más dinero. – Le informé, pero ella seguía chequeándome. Al ver que decía la verdad, se detuvo.

\- No solo con dinero me puedes pagar. – Dijo, sentándose de frente en mis piernas y comenzando a mover sus caderas. En un rápido movimiento, comenzó a besarme de manera apasionada. Con un poco de esfuerzo (debido a que yo estaba un poco ebrio), logré zafarme de ella.

\- No. – Fue lo único que dije.

\- Tranquilo. Me hice los exámenes la semana pasada y no tengo nada que pueda pegarte. – Mencionó, dándome un poco de desconfianza.

\- No es eso. Es que…– Comencé a decir, pero me detuve y comencé a sollozar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder a tu novia si se entera de esto? – Preguntó de manera burlona, mientras sentía que de nuevo trataba de abrir el cierre de mi pantalón.

\- Yo ya perdí a mi novia… para siempre. – Dije, mientras limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. Sentí como, al escuchar lo que dije, se detuvo.

\- Ya veo. Te entiendo. – Dijo, mientras notaba como metía su mano dentro de los bolsillos de su falda y sacaba algo. – No debería ser yo la más indicada para darte consejos, pero ten. – En eso, me entregó en mi mano unas pastillas rojas y azules. – A mí me sirvieron cuando perdí a mi mamá, papá y hermano. – Vi como rápidamente metía de nuevo su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba más pastillas y se las tragaba. – ¿Me acompañas en el viaje? – Preguntó, mostrándome una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Dudé por un segundo, pero al final también me tragué las pastillas. En cuestión de menos de un minuto, comencé a sentir como los sonidos ruidosos del lugar desaparecían, siendo remplazados por unos más calmados; Además de eso, todo lo que me rodeaba comenzaba a deformarse, dejando solamente colores moviéndose en su lugar. Todo estaba en una calma y tranquilidad absoluta.

Por breves segundos recuperaba la cordura y veía que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Me vi saliendo con esa chica, quien me ayudaba a caminar, y nos subíamos a un taxi, antes de volver a esa zona de calma. Luego, volví a la realidad y me encontré con que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella. Yo yacía encima de ella, moviendo de manera agitada. De momento, me detuve y sentí como eyaculaba dentro de ella. Me dejé caer unos segundos sobre en medio de sus senos, respirando profundamente. Ella me acomodó a un lado de la cama y se separó de mí. Vi cómo, con una cara de lujuria, comenzaba a lamer mi miembro. Quería detenerla, pero no lo hice. Solo me dejé llevar hasta sentir como el efecto de las pastillas volvía, y la tranquilidad me invadía.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron. Sentí como un dolor de cabeza infernal hacia acto de presencia. Miré a mí alrededor y noté lo que antes no vi. El lugar donde me encontraba era una habitación de motel, y no de las bonitas. En la cama, acurrucada a mi lado bajo las sabanas, se encontraba esa chica. Traté de pararme sin despertarla, pero fue inútil. Al primer movimiento se despertó y me miró fijamente.

\- Lo supuse. – Dijo con seriedad, mientras se paraba y caminaba desnuda por la habitación. De un closet, sacó mi ropa y me la lanzó a la cama de manera enojada. – Supongo que las palabras de anoche solo eran efectos de las drogas. – Decía, sentándose en unas de las sillas. – ¿Por qué siempre me hago ilusiones? – Se preguntó a sí misma, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, y escuché un poco sus sollozos poco audibles.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Le pregunté, a lo que me vio.

\- Cuando creí que estabas lúcido, y no drogado, te pregunté si me acompañarías por diversas ciudades para divertirnos. Me respondiste que sí, pero veo que yo misma me engañé al creer en tu respuesta. – Me respondió, viendo hacia el suelo tristemente. – Stefan… no sé qué hay en ti, pero me agrada tenerte cerca. Los otros chicos eran unos idiotas, pero tú… eres especial. – Dijo, de manera tierna y honesta.

\- Yo…– Comencé a decir, pero ella se paró, corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome.

\- Si decides volver yo estaré aquí, esperándote todo el día. Si amanece mañana y tú no estás aquí, sabré cuál fue tu decisión. – Me dijo después de besarme, cogiendo una llave de la mesa de noche y entregándomela, para luego acostarse en la cama y arroparse.

Yo me vestí y salí de allí. Mientras iba en autobús al campus, pensé en lo que le había dicho a ella. Desde que supe la muerte de Sapphire, me sentí atormentado y sin vida. No importaba lo que me dijeran, yo solo sentía tristeza; pero anoche, con esa chica y las drogas que me dio, me sentí por primera vez en paz.

\- Where were you?! (¡¿Dónde estabas?!) – Fue lo primero que dijo Chris al verme entrar.

\- Yo… me fui con un amigo a otra parte. – Le mentí, notando en su cara que no me creía del todo.

\- Al menos me hubieras avisado que te ibas. – Me refunfuñó, viéndose algo enojado.

\- Como no te vi, pensé que no te importaría. – Le decía, a lo que el soltó un suspiro.

\- Okay, dejémoslo así. Bueno, supongo que viniste por tus cosas, ya que el bus a tu pueblo parte a las 10 am. – Con estas palabras, me entregó mi mochila y el boleto de autobús. – Realmente espero que logres recuperarte. – Dijo, abrazándome. – Nos vemos. – Se despedía, mientras yo salía de allí.

Ya afuera, pensé en lo que estaba pasándome actualmente. Pensé en que pasaría si volvía con mi familia. Pensé en que era lo que yo necesitaba… y pensé en esa chica. No la amaba, ni sabía si sentía algo por ella. Pero, algo muy dentro de mí me hacía sentir remordimiento al saber que le había hecho una promesa a ella. En una mano vi el boleto y en la otra la llave. Sabía que la decisión que tomara ahora podría cambiar el curso de mi vida. Empuñé mi mano, arrugando y dañando el boleto de autobús, para luego tirarlo en un bote de basura. Con esto, decidí volver al motel. Ya allí, di unos suspiros antes de insertar la llave y abrir la puerta. Vi como ella estaba dómida en la cama boca arriba, donde la sabana solo le tapaba desde el abdomen para abajo, teniendo sus senos expuestos. En la misma mesa de noche, noté las pastillas que me había dado la noche anterior. Me tomé dos y, antes de que surgiera efecto en mí, me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciarles los senos. Ella se asustó un poco, pero luego se alegró que fuera yo, a lo que me pidió que no me detuviera.

\- Pensé que no volverías. – Me dijo, notándose levemente sonrojada.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. – Le dije, comenzando a besar sus senos. – Aunque, What is your name? (¿Cuál es tu nombre?) – Le pregunté, a lo que ella se rió un poco.

\- De nuevo, es Annabelle. – Me contestó.

\- Me gusta. – Le dije, mientras me quitaba mi ropa y comenzaba a acariciarla por todas partes. Las drogas ya estaban surgiendo efecto en mí, a lo que estaba feliz de volver a sentir la misma paz que me hizo dejar de pensar en mis problemas. _"Me sentía como en el paraíso"._

* * *

Los días continuaron. La verdad, dejé de contarlos luego del sexto día y no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado con ella. Lo único que podía recordar (En los momentos de poca lucidez) las cosas que hacíamos, la cual en su mayoría era tener sexo. Veía como tenía sexo con ella en diversos lugares de las habitaciones de moteles en donde dormíamos.

\- Llámame Sapphire todo lo que quieras, si eso hace que te excites más. – Decía, dándome cuenta de la ilusión en la que vivía, pero solo me importaba no sentir dolor.

\- Sapphire. – Le susurré al oído a Annabelle, antes de moverme con más ganas y fuerza, escuchando sus gemidos de placer. Todo volvía a distorsionarse y los sonidos a desaparecer.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrían, y el lugar en el que me encontraba me era raro. Sentía que lo conocía, pero mi memoria me fallaba.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Me pregunté, tratando de pararme.

\- ¿Es que no reconoces tu propia habitación? – Escuché preguntarme por un lado, a lo que volteo y comienzo a llorar al ver quien era.

\- ¡Sapphire! – Grité, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la comenzaba a besar. Sin embargo, un haz de luz apareció y me cegó. Al abrir mis ojos, noté como estaba en la cama, con ella a mi lado. Ambos estábamos desnudos, pero éramos tapados un poco por una de sus alas que estaba desplegada.

\- Wha the hell…? (¿Qué demonios…?) – Pregunté,, a lo que ella soltó unas risas.

\- Acabamos de tener una charla muy, muy seria. – Me respondió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pero yo…– Comencé a decir, debido a que no recordaba nada.

\- Hay cosas que no puedes recordar, pero sientes que es verdad. – Dijo, acercando sus labios a los míos y besándome. – Es hora que vuelvas.

\- Yo no quiero irme. – Le comentaba, pero ella solo seguía sonriendo.

\- Si quieres, solo que niegas eso. Yo era un motivo en tu vida, pero ya no estoy; pero, puedes encontrar otro por el que guiar tu vida. – Me explicaba, volviéndome a besar. – Además, esa chica Annabelle no se ve tan mal. Solo… juega bien tus cartas. – Terminó de decir, mientras todo lo que me rodeaba, incluida ella, desaparecía en un haz de luz tan brillante como el sol.

* * *

Me desperté abruptamente, cayendo de la cama. Lo primero que vi era como Annabelle se reía de mí, sentada en una silla frente al televisor, desnuda.

\- Ya era hora que despertaras. Por un momento creí que estabas muerto. – Me decía, mientras se paraba, me ayudaba a levantarme y me sentaba en la cama. – Pensé que tendría que darme placer a mí misma, lo bueno es que debes tener mucha energía. – Dijo, acariciando mi entrepierna y un poco mi miembro. Sin embargo, yo no me excitaba con su toque. Noté en su mirada inconformidad, hasta que se puso pensativa por un momento y sonrió. – Soy idiota, debo darte tu medicina. – Informó, mientras tomaba de la mesa de noche las pastillas que siempre ingeríamos; pero, al verlas, solo sentí asco.

\- ¡No! – Grité, golpeando su mano y tirando las pastillas.

\- Idiot! Estas cosas no son baratas. – Gritó, mientras se tiraba al piso y lo sobaba en busca de lo que tiré.

\- Ya me cansé de esto. – Dije, a lo que ella se detuvo y me miró con una rabia un poco indescriptible. Parándose, me cogía del pelaje de mi pecho y acercó su rostro al mío.

\- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿así me lo agradeces? – Me preguntó, sin bajar el tono de su voz. – Te he mantenido estos últimos 4 meses, y hasta te permití que continuaras las muchas veces que te equivocaste de agujero mientras teníamos sexo, ¿Crees que puedes irte así nomás? – Preguntaba, sorprendiéndome un poco al saber que había pasado tanto tiempo.

\- Annabelle, esta vida no es buena ni para mí, ni para ti. ¿No ves que esas cosas nos están destruyendo? – Le pregunté, notando como se calmaba un poco.

\- Mi vida se destruyó cuando mi familia fue asesinada por ese maldito científico Robotnik hace unos meses. Desde entonces, esto (la droga)… ha sido mi único consuelo. – Terminó de decir, alejándose de mí. Quise acercarme a ella, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, me dirigí al closet y cogí mi mochila. Sin predecirlo, sentí como ella, se abalanzaba sobre mí y me quitaba mi mochila. – ¡Esto es mío! – Gritó lunáticamente, aferrándose a mi morral. – Si te vas, te iras sin nada. – Me informaba, sentándose en unas de las esquinas de la habitación.

\- Dame algo para no irme desnudo. – Le pedí, a lo que sacó un pantalón corto y me lo tiró. Yo me lo puse y me dispuse a irme, pero antes me devolví y, aun reacia, la abracé. – Perdóname. – Le pedí y, por primera vez desde que estaba con ella, sentí un aura cálida, la cual superaba todas esas noches en las que nos acostamos juntos. Al separarme, vi su mirada de tristeza, la cual no trató de disimular. Al salir de la habitación del motel, inmediatamente escuché sus gritos de dolor y enojo. Me sentía de nuevo terrible, sintiendo que volvía a fallarle a los que me rodeaban.

Comencé a caminar y las los minutos me di cuenta que me encontraba en una ciudad llamada Carcer City. A través del reflejo de la ventana, noté como mis cornamentas habían crecido varios centímetros en tan poco tiempo. En medio de mi observación, sentí como las gotas de agua lluvia caían sobre mí. Traté de buscar un lugar donde refugiarme, pero a donde me acercaba la gente me miraba con desconfianza y desprecio. Me senté a la orilla de uno de los callejones y comencé a llorar.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Escuché preguntar. Alcé mi mirada y noté que se trataba de un conejo antropomórfico de color entre café anaranjado.

\- No, no estoy bien. –Le contesté a su pregunta, mientras caía en llanto. – Arruino todo lo que hago. Ya ni siquiera me reconozco. – Le comenté mientras agachaba mi cabeza y la ocultaba entre mis piernas.

\- Ven deja que te ayude un poco. – Dijo, mientras tomaba de mi brazo para alzarme y, colocando una sombrilla en medio de los dos para protegernos de la lluvia, comenzó a guiarme. Luego de varios minutos, llegamos a una cafetería.

\- Amethyst, cariño, ven por favor. – Dijo al entrar. Vi como una chica llegó, siendo igualmente un conejo antropomórfico.

\- Hola. – Saludó cortésmente al verme. Ella, así como el señor, me ayudaron a caminar hasta una de las mesas. – Espera aquí un momento. – Me pidió con una sonrisa, mientras él y ella se marchaban a la cocina.

\- Hola. – Escuché decir a mi lado. Me volteé un poco a mi derecha y noté que se trataba de una niña de no más de 12 años, quien era una conejita de color café crema.

\- Hola. – Le devolví el saludo. Ella se quedó viéndome unos segundos antes de sacar una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo del delantal que portaba sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué quieres pedir? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- No tengo dinero. – Le comenté, a lo que soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Tranquilo, mi Dad (papá) dijo que podías pedir lo que quieras. – Me informó, mientras me entregaba el menú de la cafetería.

\- Está bien. – dije, mientras pedía unas cuantas cosas, no muy caras. Ella anotó todo y se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de varios minutos, trajo poco a poco mi pedido, e incluso más.

\- Aquí está. Bon appétit. (Buen provecho). – Dijo orgullosa.

\- Pe-pero esto es mucho más de lo que pedí. – Le comentaba, mientras trataba de devolver varios platillos.

\- Cortesía de la casa. – Dijo, negándose a llevarse los platillos y postres. Sin opción de negarme, traté de comer, pero no pude debido a que mi mano se ponía temblorosa. – Deja que te ayude. – Dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado, cogiendo la cuchara y dándome la comida. Me sentía un poco apenado ante las miradas y risas de los otros clientes. Al terminar, ella llevó todo devuelta a la cocina y al minuto venían su padre y su madre, junto con ella.

\- No sé cómo pagarles todo esto. – Les decía.

\- Puedes comenzar en contarnos como llegaste a ese estado.

\- De acuerdo. – Dije, suspirando y preparándome para hablar.

* * *

Luego de terminar con parte de mi relato, noté como su esposa, Amethyst, se limpiaba sus lágrimas y las de su hija.

\- Creeb, ayudalo a que vuelva a su hogar, junto a sus padres. – Dijo ella. Notó como su esposo se quedaba pensativo.

\- Ven Vanilla, la lluvia cesó y están llegando más clientes. – Dijo, mientras se apartaban un poco de nosotros. Creeb se sentó a mi lado, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Vas a volver a casa, chico. Tus padres estarán muy felices. – Dijo, mientras yo comenzaba a sollozar.

\- Realmente no sé cómo les podré pagar. – Dije, pero noté una sonrisa en el rostro del conejo.

\- Solo… ve por el camino correcto en tu vida. – Me pidió, a lo que asentí.

Más tarde, en la noche, él me llevó hasta la estación de buses, pagó mi pasaje y me despidió. Además esto, me dio ropa de él, para que no me viera tan mal. Cerré mis párpados, deseando saber cómo reaccionaran mis padres al verme de nuevo.

Llegué a casa, y me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi antiguo hogar. Tenía miedo de tocar la puerta, pero sabía que si quería recuperarme alguna vez, debía dar el primer paso. Le di unos golpes a la puerta, pero recordé que había un timbré y lo toqué para asegurarme que me habían escuchado. Está se abrió con rapidez, viendo que del otro lado se encontraba mi madre. Ella, sin perder tiempo, me abrazó y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Yo también lo hice, ya que la sensación de felicidad me inundaba. Sé que me regañaran por lo que hice, pero lo que importaba era el ahora.

* * *

Pasaron casi 15 días desde que había llegado a casa. Poco a poco me recuperaba, aunque la sensación de querer las drogas aún seguía en mí, trataba de no pensar en eso. Mis padres estaban muy felices de volverme tener a su lado, pero me pedían que aceptara toda la ayuda posible. Mientras almorzábamos como de costumbre, se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Mi madre se paró y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

\- Buenas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – Escuché decir a mi madre.

\- ¿Está Stefan? – Al escuchar su voz, me paré con rapidez y me dirigí a la puerta para comprobar que mis oídos no me mentían.

\- ¡Annabelle! – Expresé con asombro de verla aquí. Noté como mi madre la miraba, no con desprecio. Le había contado con quien había estado todo este tiempo, pero traté de dejarle en claro que ella no era mala persona. Era como yo, dejándose caer al vacío. Mi madre notó mi mirada y se retiró.

\- Toma. – dijo ella, entregándome mi vieja mochila.

\- No creo que viniste solo por eso. – Le dije, a lo que ella soltó un suspiro y, de su falda, sacó un sobre.

\- Estoy por esto. –Me entregó un sobre, el cual lo abrí y leí su contenido. Era un análisis médico, en donde confirmaban un embarazo de casi mes y medio.

\- Annabelle, esto es…– Comencé a decir, pero me detuve al quedarme sin palabras.

\- Mi primer plan no era tener a este chico. – dijo, atemorizándome un poco. – Pero, luego de recordar todo lo que decías sobre la vida de tu antigua novia, y de todo lo que le pasó, yo… yo no quería hacer… yo…– Comenzó a balbucear y luego sollozar. – ¡Yo quiero tener el hijo del hombre que amo! – Gritó con fuerza, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. – Yo lo tendré, y luego firmaré todos los papeles para que esté bajo tu custodia. Sé que no queras que tenga una madre como yo. – Terminó de decir, dándome la espalda y aun llorando.

\- Yo quiero que mi hijo crezca al lado de su madre. – Dije al darle vuela y verla directo a los ojos.

\- Hijo, ¿no piensas permitirle la entrada a la joven? – Escuché decir por detrás, por parte de mi padre. Con cortesía, la llevé al comedor, en donde se le sirvió un poco de almuerzo.

\- Annabelle, solo te digo que ambos necesitamos cambiar. ¿Estás conmigo? – Le pregunté, a lo que asintió con alegría.

Desde ese día, ambos ibamos a muchas terapias de desintoxicación, además de que a Annabelle tenía que pasar por una serie de terapias aún más largas, y fuertes, para evitar que nuestro hijo tuvieras problemas médicos o malformaciones por haberlo concebido en medio del consumo de drogas.

Ella, al hospedarse en nuestra casa, por las noches abandonaba la habitación de huéspedes en la que dormía y entraba a la mía. A veces le negaba quedarse, pero poco a poco la acepté por completo. Había algo en su compañía que me agradaba, además de poder sentir en su barriga los pequeños movimientos que daba nuestro hijo. " _Me sentía… feliz, y deseaba seguir así"._

 **Fin PVO Stefan.**

* * *

Su sonrisa honesta y de felicidad me mostraba que había logrado continuar con su vida.

\- ¿Te casaste con Annabelle? – Le pregunté.

\- No, aun no; pero lo hemos platicado mucho estos últimos años. Tenemos una pequeña casa en la ciudad donde ejerzo mi profesión. – Me respondió.

\- ¿Tu hijo…?– Comencé a preguntar, pero hizo un ademan con su mano para que me detuviera.

\- Oh, él está bien. Solo es un poco más agresivo que otros niños de nueve años; pero hemos logrado darle unos medicamentos que ayudan a su estado. – De su billetera, sacó una foto. En él se encontraban Annabelle, él, y su hijo (idéntico a él); juntos y sonriendo felizmente.

\- Me hubiera gustado que él hubiera sido mi hermano. – Le comentaba, a lo que lo vi directo a los ojos. – Y a mí me hubiera encantado llamarte… " _papá"._ – Dije, sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Él, con rapidez, me abrazó.

\- Y a mí me hubiera honrado poder llamarte _"hija"_. – Pronunció, dándome más ganas de llorar. – Yo jamás olvidaré a tu madre. – Dijo al separarse de mí.

\- Lo sé. La recuerdas y sigues adelante. Eso es lo que hubiera querido. – Le expresé, secándome las lágrimas de mis ojos.

\- Ella era un angel. – Dijo Stefan.

\- _"ES"_ un ángel. Se, que desde donde sea que esté, nos está protegiendo. – Le corregí, mostrándole una ronrisa.

\- Tienes toda la razón. – aceptó mis palabras con felicidad. Vi a Topaz, quien me sonreía. Yo solo le asentí, dándole a entender que le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Luego de eso, el doctor Karl y Stefan se marcharon, deseándome la mejor de las suertes. Yo quería pedirles que siguieran a mi lado, pero no podía retenerlos. _"Debíamos continuar"_

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde ese momento. Nos dieron de alta a Topaz y a mí. Fuimos a la base y allí nos recibieron varios de los compañeros con aplausos y felicidad por nuestra recuperación. Antes de tan siquiera instalarme, me avisaron que fui devuelta a mi rango de espía y que me esperaban en Central City. Me dio tristeza saber que, después de lo que habíamos vivido Topaz y yo, volviéramos a separarnos. Pero, como buenas soldados, debíamos cumplir nuestra obligación. Aunque debo decir que tuve que portar el uniforme formal de G.U.N, lo que me causó un poco de inconformidad ya que debía mantenerlo pulcro todo el tiempo, desde mi ida de la base de Los Santos, hasta la base de Central City.

\- ¡Adiós, Ladrona! – Gritó con burla y risas Topaz, mientras yo me subía las escaleras para ingresar al avión.

\- ¡Adiós, Anciana! – Le devolví la despedida, mientras ambas veíamos como nos reíamos. Había muchas cosas que Topaz hizo por mí, ganándose gran parte de mi confianza. _"No teníamos lazos de sangre que nos unieran, pero los lazos de nuestra amistad lo igualaban"._

* * *

Me encontraba afuera de la oficina del Comandante. Esperé unos minutos antes que me dieran permiso. Entré e hice un ademan de saludo militar.

\- Descanse. – Me dijo, bajando mi brazo. – Es bueno verte de nuevo, pero ¿Aprendió algo de todo esto? – Me preguntó seriamente, viéndome fijo a mis ojos.

\- Sí. Aprendí muchas cosas. – Le respondí, viendo sus ojos ámbar y azul verdoso.

\- Tus ojos me lo demuestras. Hay un brillo que antes no estaba. – Comentaba, parándose de su escritorio y acercándose a mí

\- Gracias señor. – Le expresaba con confianza.

\- No me agradezcas. Eras unas de mis mejores agentes. Mi confianza en ti es tal que tienes el derecho de ocultarme cosas cuando las creas necesaria. – Dijo, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, sorprendiéndome.

\- Eso es… eso es…– Comencé a decir entre titubeos.

\- Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. – Expresó, volviendo a su escritorio. Al salir de allí, lo primero que hice fue desabotonarme varios botones de mi blusa, ya que sentía que me quedaba sin aire.

\- Estas tallas no se acomodan a mis senos. – Me dije a mí misma. A lo lejos, vi a un viejo compañero. Este compañero fue el motivo de mi degradación de rangos.

\- Snake. – Dije con alegría su apodo, a pesar de que era un canino, de raza dóberman, antropomórfico. Sin embargo él, al verme, se asustó y se tapó la cara.

\- Te juro que no te vuelvo a invitar, pero no me golpees. – Me pedía en suplicas. Yo me reí, a lo que este quedo confuso con mi actitud.

\- No te preocupes. Yo era la que estaba mal. De hecho, quiero pedirte perdón. – Le decía, disculpándome por mi actitud. Él se quedó pasmado, ya que no creía esto. Mientras aún seguía pasmado, noté que, además de lastimarle la nariz, había lastimado con mis piernas unos de sus ojos, ya que ahora tenía un parche en su ojo derecho. Tomando su mano, lo traje de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Rouge? – Preguntó, pero sabía que solo era su manera de molestar.

\- La verdadera Rouge estaba equivocada, y ahora acepta con gusto esa invitación que le distes hace tiempo. – Le dije, a lo que sonrió al instante.

\- Estaré complacido de invitarte. – Dijo, mientras ambos nos retirábamos del lugar tomados de la mano.

 _"Ahora, luego de lo que viví y descubrí… podía abrirme al amor"._

 **Fin del POV Rouge.**

* * *

Rouge terminó de relatar todos estos acontecimientos a Enzo con calma. Sentía como un peso de sus hombros disminuía de sí. Era poco lo que disminuía, pero era mejor que nada. Ellos dos ahora se encontraban acomodados en la cama de la murciélago, abrigados por las sabanas de tela especial y fina, debido a que pasaron tanto tiempo en la tina de baño por lo que sus pelajes solo sentían el frío del ambiente.

\- Hay tantas cosas de ti que sé que jamás sabré. – Le decía él a ella, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Eres mi psicólogo, posiblemente lo sabrás tarde o temprano. – Comentó ella, pero notó como la sonrisa en el rostro de la nutria desaparecía.

\- Rouge, yo vine porque… quería decirte que me transfirieron a Central City. Quería despedirme de ti. – Le informó, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro de Rouge.

\- What? – Dijo ella, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. – ¿No puedes…? – Comenzó a preguntar, pero rápidamente él le negó con la cabeza.

\- Me voy mañana, a más tardar, a las 9 am; lo malo es que no he organizado las cosas de mi apartamento que voy a enviar. – Decía, entristeciendo más a la murciélago.

\- Eso me entristece, pero…– Rápidamente se posó encima de Enzo, mostrándole una sonrisa lujuriosa. – No te iras sin un regalo de despedida. – Le informó, acercando su rostro al de él.

\- Sabes, me pregunto si a todos los que le cuentas tu vida personal duermen contigo. – Dijo en burla.

\- Hey! – Dijo un poco indignada, hasta que se puso a pensativa. – Bueno, te lo dije a ti, y dormimos juntos. Shadow vio parte de mi vida, luego le conté una versión un poquito más larga, y dormimos juntos.

\- Solo falta Topaz. – Comentó en burla, apenándola.

\- Bueno, cuando tenía 17 años, Topaz y yo nos tomamos una bebida muy fuerte para ver quien aguantaba más tiempo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté desnuda, al igual que ella.; Y lo más raro es que tenía algunas manchas en mi cuerpo del mismo color de su lápiz labial, y en el de ella, las manchas eran del color de los míos. – Dijo, sintiéndose sumamente apenada. Rápidamente notó como a Enzo parecía pensativo, mostrando una sonrisa de placer. – ¡No pienses en cosas raras! – Le exigió en gritos.

\- ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Topaz es wow (guau) y tú… WOW (GUAU), con letra mayúscula. Y juntas… me quedo sin palabras. – Se explicaba la nutria.

\- Pudo ser cualquier cosa. Pudo ser que… que…– Trataba de darle una razón lógica a eso, pero las palabras no le salían. – Solo no pienses en eso. – Volvía a exigirle.

\- Creo que jamás saldrá de mi mente. – Expresó mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- y, ¿esto ayuda? – Le preguntó, mientras lo besaba de sus labios y al mismo tiempo frotaba su cuerpo contra el de la nutria.

\- Sí. – Le contestó, mientras se acariciaban y comenzaban a tener relaciones carnales.

* * *

Al término de unas horas de sexo desenfrenado, Rouge se encontraba afuera, en medio de la lluvia que aun caía, viendo como su amigo se alejaba poco a poco en su vehículo. Con un suspiro, agachó su cabeza. La persona que la había ayudado a sentirse mejor consigo misma en las últimas semanas se marchaba, sin saber cuándo lo volvería a ver. Él le sugirió charlas virtuales, pero a ella le gustaba más tenerlo en persona, ya que le daba más confianza.

De momento, sintió como las gotas de agua de lluvia dejaban de caer, escuchándose encima de su cabeza unos pequeños golpecitos. Al alzar la mirada se sorprendió, y aterró, al ver quien era.

\- María. ¿Eres tú?– Pronunció, y preguntó, al ver a aquella eriza rubia, quien portaba un vestido azul con líneas blancas a los lados, la cual teóricamente debía estar muerta. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, y el silencio que mantenía era sepulcral.

\- Señorita Rouge, ¿está bien? – Escuchó Rouge preguntar por detrás suyo. Se volteó, dándose cuenta de que se trataba del vigilante del edificio. – ¿Con quién habla? – Hizo otra pregunta el vigilante. Ella rápidamente se giró, dándose cuenta que no había nadie más, además de ella y el señor, en aquel lugar. De hecho, ahora notó que la sombrilla que era sostenida por la eriza, estaba en su mano. Ahora recordaba que esa sombrilla era suya, recordando que la tomó de su apartamento y que ella misma lo abrió para protegerse del agua lluvia. Miró nuevamente al vigilante y se fue devuelta a su apartamento, dejando confundido al señor.

Al entrar, inmediatamente escuchó la alarma de mensajes de su comunicador.

\- Aló. –Contestó ella.

\- Rouge, que bueno que al fin contesta. Necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente. – Escuchó decir del otro lado la voz de su amiga Topaz.

\- Vaya Topaz, te tocó el turno nocturno. – Bromeó, ya que por un momento quería sacar toda la confusión que pasaba.

\- No es tiempo de chistes. Shadow acaba de desaparecer de una misión. No se ha podido entablar ninguna comunicación con él. – Informaba, dejando a la murciélago pasmada. – Ven al cuartel para que se organice una misión de búsqueda y…–

\- Olvida eso. Yo sola tomo la misión. – Le interrumpió la murciélago a su amiga.

\- Really? – Preguntó, escuchándose sorprendida del otro lado.

\- Sí. Creo saber dónde está. – Le informó, cortando la comunicación. Cambiándose con rapidez, poniéndose su atuendo habitual, salió de su apartamento a toda velocidad en busca de su amigo.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, y ella llegó a su destino. En medio de la noche, siendo la única luz su proyectada por su comunicador, vio cómo, en un campo de flores, al lado de una tumba artesanal, estaba a su compañero. Shadow yacía acostado boca arriba, junto a la piedra que servía de lápida, notándosele muchas heridas que sanaban muy lentamente. Su comunicador estaba totalmente destrozado y debajo de sus párpados, a pesar de las pocas gotas de agua lluvia que ya caía del cielo, se notaban lágrimas que brotaban. Ella se acercó con miedo y tristeza a él. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero temía por su seguridad y estado.

\- María. – Dijo él al despertar súbitamente. En los ojos del erizo negro no se notaba cordura, como si no supiera lo que estuviera viendo. Él alzó su mano, poniéndola detrás de la cabeza de Rouge. – Te amo. – Expresó, besándola. Al terminar de besarla, nuevamente se desmayó. Una agonía recorrió a la murciélago. Más preguntas surgían en su mente, pero ahora no era momento para responderlas. Sin pensarlo más, levantó a Shadow del suelo y lo llevó a un lugar seguro donde pudiera descansar y recuperarse con tranquilidad, hasta el momento en que se pusiera al tanto de lo que pasaba.

 **Esta historia continuará… en** ** _"El Dolor De Los Recuerdos"_**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Nos veremos próximamente. –Informaba el autor a los lectores.

\- Aunque, por algún motivo la parte donde aparece mi madre se siente vacía. ¿Por qué la hiciste así? – Expresó la murciélago al terminar de leer el capítulo.

\- Oh, eso es fácil de explicar. Lo que pasa es que la escena iba a ser más larga, pero…– En eso, el felino se detiene al ver como un aura de luz aparece en el medio de ellos. Al desaparecer, notan quien está junto a ellos.

\- ¡Mamá! – Pronunció Rouge con alegría al ver a su madre Sapphire. Ella, sin perder tiempo, abrazó a su hija.

\- Como decía: Tú madre me convenció para que hiciera un capítulo donde se relatara su vida, desde su perspectiva (POV). – terminó de explicarle a Rouge.

\- Así es. Les das capítulos a todos, así que yo también merezco eso. – Expresó Sapphire, sin dejar de abrazar a su hija.

\- Como dijo la Pegaso…– decía el felino, viendo a la audiencia – el **_EXTRA_** de este capítulo se llamará: _"Crónicas en el cielo…_ –

\- Recuerda que Flames, la madre de Blaze, igualmente también quiere un POV de ella. – Le informó Sapphire a Malorum55, interrumpiéndolo.

 _\- … Parte uno"_ – Pronunció entre los dientes. Él miró a la Pegaso, antes de mostrarle una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Le preguntó Rouge al autor.

\- Es porque este Fanfic es clasificación _"M"_ ; Por lo cual… no voy contenerme al escribir ciertas escenas. – Dijo, dejando pasmadas a la murciélago y a la Pegaso. – Bueno, me despido. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Los invito a que lean mi otro Fanfic: Cincuenta Sombres; y, A continuación, dejaré unas notas de autor, aclarando posibles hechos que pudieron dejarlos con dudas. Sin más, Hasta la próxima. – Se despidió Malorum55.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

* Tanaka es un personaje perteneciente a la serie **_"Sonic X"_**.

* Creeb y Amethyst son los padres de Vanilla the Rabbit en mi Fanfic: **_"Un Amor Especial"._**

* María es un personaje que hizo aparición en mi Fanfic: **_"Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan"_**.

* Los hechos de este fanfic ocurrieron después de **_"Sesión con la encantadora ladrona, Rouge"_** y el Fanfic anteriormente nombrado.

* Como aclaratoria final, los hechos que pasan en un fanfic pueden ser mencionados o recordados en otro, ya que varias de mis historias pasan en un mismo universo conectado.


	6. EXTRA, Parte 01 (a)

Bueno, espero que les guste el siguiente extra. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **Crónicas En el Cielo**

 **Parte 01 (Parte a)**

 **POV Sapphire.**

\- _"Aun estando en el Cielo, un lugar hermoso, y lleno de calma y paz, el dolor aun agobiaba mi corazón."_ – Eran los únicos pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza. Morí joven, y dejé a las personas que me amaron con una cicatriz en el alma que aún hoy no sanan. _"Pueden sonreír, pero por dentro lloran"._

No importaba que tanta libertad me dieran para ver a mi hija, mi preciosa gema Rouge, y estar en sus sueños no era lo mismo que tocarla físicamente. Durante los últimos 13 años que vivió sin mí (pero para mí han sido muchos, pero muchos más años que esos), la vi creer y tomar caminos muy oscuros. Su corazón quería venganza por lo que me hicieron, y ninguna palabra podía disiparla de su objetivo; Pero yo no podía juzgarla, ya que la misma pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, junto con su respuesta. _"¿Yo habría hecho lo mismo, llegando hasta el punto del asesinato, para vengar la muerte de mi hija? Por supuesto que lo haría sin dudar"_.

\- Hola Sapphire. ¿Cómo estás? – Escuché saludarme, y preguntar, a un lado de mí. Giré mi cabeza y la vi. Era Flames, la madre Blaze the Cat. Al ver a su hija, y compararla con ella, hubiera jurado que era una foto de sí misma, más joven.

\- Estoy bien. – Le respondí sin animo, tratando de ocultar mi tono de voz con una falsa sonrisa. Ella supo que mentía, a lo que me abrazó con ternura.

\- Tanto tiempo y aun no puedo imaginarme todo lo que sufriste. – Comentó.

\- Tú también sufriste por culpa de monstruos. – Trataba de afirmar, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero ni se acerca a lo tuyo. Mi mamá podría entenderme mejor, ya sufrió a manos de Desdemon. Se divirtió con ella durante dos horas… e incluso una hora después que la mató. – Con esta última frase cayó en sollozos. Ambas nos abrazamos. Nuestro dolor era grande, pero nos teníamos para darnos fuerzas.

\- Cada vez que veo a mi mamá y a mi papá, ellos lloran porque piensa que fallaron al protegerme. Yo trato de persuadirlos, pero al final todos lloramos y dormimos en un abrazo grupal, para calmarnos. – Le dije.

\- Vuélveme a contar como fue. Cada vez que lo haces sé que sientes como un peso desaparece de tus hombros. – Me pidió Flames.

\- Yo te lo he dicho muchas veces… pero tienes razón. – Le expresé, recostando mi cabeza en sus piernas. Ella, con un suave movimiento, comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza. Tomé unos suspiros, antes de sentirme lista para relatar mi historia.

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- _"Una pesadilla. Todo esto es una pesadilla. Una pesadilla en vida"._ – Me susurraba a mí misma en voz sumamente baja, aun sabiendo que no había nadie conmigo. El dolor que recorría mi cuerpo era insoportable. Dentro de mí barriga sentía como si una estela de fuego vivo me quemara, terminando en la entrada de mi intimidad. Tan solo con tocarme en esa parte un ardor forzaba a que apretara mis dientes con fuerzas; igualmente pasaba lo mismo si tocaba mi trasero. Ese lugar me dolía casi igual que mi intimidad. Pero aun no bastándole con divertirse con la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, introduciendo su maldito miembro en mí, tuvo el descaro de meterlo en mi boca y empujarlo hasta mi garganta. Con todos mis deseos, quería cerrar mi mandíbula y amputarle lo suyo; lamentablemente, él parecía ya saber qué hacer en estas situaciones y me colocó una especie corcho agujerado de goma en mi boca, para evitar que la cerrara. _"Quería vomitar… pero al final me desmayé"_. Recordar esto solo me revolvía el estómago, además de sentir de nuevo ardor en mi garganta.

\- La comida. – Escuché decir, pero no me inmute. Oí como dejaban una bandeja en la mesa de al lado de la cama en la que me encontraba, para después retirarse. Giré mi cabeza, viendo que la comida se trataba de un plato de arroz con carne. Mi estómago me rugía, pero decidí no comer nada. _"Intuía que algo más que proteínas había en ese platillo"._ Con esta decisión tomada, cerré mis párpados, traté de orar, pidiendo que todo esto se acabara, y me dormí.

* * *

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe de despertó abruptamente. Me giré, sentándome en la cama y me aterré al verlo. Allí estaba él, Strauss, viéndome con seriedad. Con cada paso que daba hacia mí, mi cuerpo se entumía y su calor desaparecía, dejándome solo una sensación de frialdad.

\- Hace dos horas ese plato debía estar vacío. – Expresó con un tono de voz fuerte. Yo no dije nada, a lo que me miró fulminantemente, antes de cambiar su expresión a alegría, confundiéndome. – Ya veo. Mi mascota no está aún disciplinada, porque sigue siendo un animal salvaje. – Dijo, cogiendo el plato y tirando el alimento al suelo. – Come. – Me ordenó, pero no le obedecí. Con rabia, me agarró del collar de perro que me había puesto en mi cuello y acercó mi rostro al suelo. – He dicho que comas. – Volvió a ordenarme, pero seguía manteniéndome reacia a obedecer. De momento, un ardor en mi ala izquierda me recorrió. Ante mis ojos vi como Strauss, con su mano derecha, me mostraba las dos o tres plumas que me había arrancado. – Esta son simples plumas, así que no me obligues a arrancarte tus lindas alas de raíz. – Me amenazó, mostrándome una sonrisa morbosa. Con miedo, esta vez me rendí a sus órdenes y me dispuse a comer. – Así no. – Agarró mi mano e hizo que soltara la comida que había en esta. – Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de comer como una persona civilizada. Ahora quiero que comas como un animal. – Me exigió, sin dejar de soltarme la mano. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos al acercar mi boca al suelo y a comer directamente de allí. – Así me gusta. Lame hasta el último grano. – comentó, mientras yo aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. Al terminar me soltó del collar, a lo que me alejé lo más que podía de él, recostándome en la cabecera de madera de la cama. Al notar como, sentado en una orilla de la cama, su mirada se mantenía fija en mi cuerpo desnudo, tomé una almohada y la usé para tapar su vista. Él solo soltó una carcajada y se recostó en la cama.

\- _"Él es suficientemente fuerte para tomarme a la fuerza, ¿Qué espera?"_ – Pensaba, al verlo tan tranquilo.

Luego de varios minutos, presentí que algo malo me estaba pasando. Mi respiración comenzó a aumentar sin razón aparente, además de que mi cuerpo sudaba a tal punto que parecía que me acabaran de echar un balde de agua.

\- Ya era tiempo. – Comentó al notar mi estado, parándose.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? – Traté de preguntar, pero no me salían las palabras.

\- Lo que pasa, mi dulce Sapphire, es que el afrodisíaco ya está surgiendo efecto y tu cuerpo está empezando a desear los placeres carnales. – Expresó, consternándome.

\- Eso… jamás… pasará. – Le afirmé. Él se acercó, y se puso de frente a mí. Con una mano tocó mi cara, y con la otra se bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

\- No importa eso. Lo que importa ahora es que ya alimentamos esta linda boquita, por lo que tenemos que alimentar a la boquita que se encuentra entre tus piernas. – Al decir esto, quitó su mano de mi cara y tocó mi intimidad. Un miedo me recorrió, haciendo que me parara y corriera lejos de él; Pero olvidé el grillete en mi tobillo, que estaba atado con una cadena a la cama, provocando que cayera. Si no hubiera caído de medio lado, me habría dado directamente en la cara contra el suelo, y no en el hombro. Antes de que pudiera reponerme, Strauss me sujetó los brazos, posándose encima de mí. Bajé mi mirada para no ver su cara de excitación, pero fue peor al notar su miembro erecto cerca de mi intimidad. – Si quieres hacerlo en el suelo como un animal, por mí no hay ningún problema. – Expresó con una sonrisa, introduciéndolo de golpe dentro de mí. A pesar de mis gritos y mis suplicas, él no paraba de moverse.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me quiero morir! – Grité deseando varias veces, a lo que se detuvo. Soltando su mano de mí brazo, alargo el suyo y, de sus pantalones, los cuales yacían a un lado nuestro, sacó una pistola y puso la boquilla del arma en mi frente.

\- Lo que acabas de decirme me dolió. Así que, si no quieres morir, debes decirme _: "Perdóname, Strauss"_ antes de que termine. – Explicó, mientras volvía a moverse y a lastimar mi interior. En sus ojos se denotaba que no jugaba con lo que acababa de decir. Con todo esto, no sabía que era peor, lo que me hacía o que mi subconsciente sintiera felicidad al pensar que moriría. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, noté como Strauss se movía con más fuerzas. Si iba a tomar una decisión, debías ser ahora.

\- ¡Perdóname, Strauss! – Grité, al instante en que sentí como él se detuve ay llenaba mi interior con los fluidos que brotaban de su miembro, quemándome. Retirando su miembro de mi interior, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba un poco.

\- No. – Dijo con calma, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa de sus palabras. Jaló el gatillo de su arma y un _"Clack"_ se escuchó… y no pasó nada. – No voy a matar aun a la mejor adquisición que he tenido. – Expresaba en risas, pero yo no le prestaba atención. Mi mente entró en shock al creer que había llegado el final de mi vida, así como mi cuerpo se había congelado y temblaba del miedo. Lo único que parecía lograr llegarme era la risa de Strauss, quien me agarró del collar de perro de mi cuello y me obligó a pararme. – Que cochina eres. – Dijo, dejándome confusa. Inclinó mi cabeza, a lo que entendí inmediatamente sus palabras.

\- What…? (¿Qué…?) – Ni siquiera puede formar una palabra para lo que veía.

\- Te orinaste. Eso es muy maleducado. – Comentó, y así era. Un charco de orina se encontraba debajo de mis pies, el cual poco a poco crecía. Strauss se alejó de mí, y escuché como se abría el cajón de la mesa de noche. Sentí como me levantó, tirándome en la cama y con unos paños húmedos, me limpiaba con morbo. – Mi padre, de niño, me castigaba con toda su ira cuando cometía algún error. Cogía un palo y me daba bien duro en mis nalgas hasta que parecía que sangraran. Siempre mentía diciendo que _"a él también le dolía lo que hacía"_. – Narraba él con un tono que casi se acercaba a la tristeza. – Así que, siguiendo ese ejemplo, yo tengo el palo…– Dijo al tiempo que sostenía su miembro, el cual estaba erecto nuevamente. –… y tú tienes las nalgas. – Al decir esto, entendí inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Con fuerza me volteó, poniéndome boca abajo en la cama y él se puso encima de mí, oprimiéndome con el peso de su cuerpo.

\- Por favor. Ahí no. – Le suplicaba, mientras sentía como ponía la punta de su miembro en la entrada de mi trasero.

\- Lo siento cariño. No puedes huir de tu castigo. Es una lástima que ese lindo agujerito no se lubrique, ya que va a dolerte mucho. – Expresó, mientras me penetraba. Agarré con fuerzas las sabanas, mientras soltaba un grito de agonía, y mis lágrimas volvían a ser acto de presencia. _"Me desgarraba sin misericordia"…_

\- Por favor… detente. – Le pedía, viendo cómo se limpiaba su miembro lleno de sangre, y otras cosas, luego de haber soltado sus fluidos en mi trasero. _"Ya ni siquiera podía sentír mis piernas"._

\- Stop me? (¿Detenerme?) Eso es un buen chiste. – Dijo soltando unas carcajadas. – Después de todo, el día apenas comienza. – Expresó, volviendo a tomarme por la fuerza, y hacer ese acto carnal que tanto me destrozaba. _"Sin más, me desmayé… sabiendo que él no se detendría en profanar mi cuerpo"._

* * *

\- Did you record it? (¿Lo grabaste todo?) – Les escuché preguntar a Strauss a uno de sus _"empleados"._

\- Of course! (¡Por supuesto!) – Le respondió con ánimo. – Todo fue grabado con la mejor resolución. – Le informaba. Sentí como Strauss me levantaba, recostándome contra la cabecera de la cama.

\- Quédate quieta. – Me ordenó, mientras cogía una cámara de video que estaba puesta en un trípode frente a la cama, y volvía a mi lado. – Veamos que tanto te divertiste con tus nuevos juguetes. – Dijo, reproduciendo una grabación. Estaba viendo lo que me acababan de hacer. Me veía con las manos esposadas, mientras Strauss colocaba en mis senos unas pequeñas cosas que vibraban e introducía en mí trasero un miembro de plástico, antes de él divertirse con mi intimidad. _"Como todos los días, quería morirme antes de seguir a su lado"._ Incluso escuchaba a mi subconsciente tratándome de cobarde, por pedirle piedad a él. – ¿Qué me respondes? – Me preguntó, mostrándose molesto. Me había dado cuenta de que no había prestado atención a nada, y ya el video se había acabado.

\- Creo que merece otro castigo. – Sugirió su empleado.

\- Me temo que así será. – Al decir esto, mi cuerpo temblaba. _"Ya no más castigos"._

Al retirarse el empleado, Strauss se acercó a mí.

\- Wait! (¡Espera!) – Le pedí, a lo que me miró seriamente. Tomando una respiraron profunda, acerqué mi rostro a su miembro, abriendo la boca. Sentí como sus manos me detuvieron a lo que iba hacer.

\- Me parece raro que hagas eso… por tu propia voluntad. – Comentó.

\- Yo… ya no quiero… más castigos. – Expresé con dolor, a lo que me soltó e hizo señas para que continuara con lo que iba hacer. Yo seguí, dándole placer a costa de mi dignidad. _"Debía hacerlo… si quería escapar"._

* * *

\- No te detengas. Muévete más rápido. – Me ordenó Strauss, a lo que moví mis caderas con más fuerza y rapidez, a tal punto que parecía que saltaba sobre su miembro.

\- Esto es… increíble. – Decía entre jadeos, mostrándole una sonrisa falsa la cual se creía. Ya habían pasado muchos días desde mi violación (22 días si mis cálculos no me fallaban) y en un punto tuve que ceder, fingiendo placer ante estos actos. Al sentir como mi interior se llenaba con sus fluidos, rápidamente me paré, colocando mí intimidad frente a su cara y mi cara la frente a su miembro, el cual comencé a lamer.

\- Estas es la mejor parte. – Expresó, mientras su lengua lamia, y entraba a veces, en mi intimidad. Al terminar, miré hacia arriba. _"No miraba el techo de concreto, imaginaba que veía el cielo y le suplicaba en mi mente a mi mamá y papá que apartaran la mirada. Que no sufrieran al observar esto"_.

\- ¿Quieres continuar más tarde? – Le pregunté, acomodándome a su lado, acariciando su pecho. Agarrando mi cabeza, me comenzó a besar, retorciendo su lengua dentro de mi boca.

\- Me gustaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Así que podrás disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la tarde. – Me informaba, parándose y colocándose sus prendas. – Pero recuerda, en la noche no descansaras nada. – Terminó de decir, mostrándome una sonrisa y retirándose. Con las sábanas, me arropé completamente. Sabía que había cámaras ocultas, por lo que me arropaba para poder llorar en silencio.

Al pasar las horas, y sentir el hedor del sudor en mi cuerpo, decidí bañarme. Antes mis necesidades tenía que hacerlas en una bacinilla (u orinal), pero desde que me gané la confianza de Strauss, me permitían salir de la habitación y usar un baño _"decente"._ Poniéndome el único atuendo que me dio, un vestido entre blanco y grisáceo, me dirigí a la puerta.

\- Abre. – Ordené golpeando la puerta, a lo que se abrió inmediatamente.

\- Me gustaba más cuando te tocaba caminar desnuda. – Mencionó el guardia al verme, a lo que lo vi fulminantemente. Comencé a caminar, pero él me detuvo, colocándome una esposa. – Sabes las reglas, así que no las desobedezcas. – Dijo, colocándome una venda en mis ojos y comenzando a caminar. _"No quiero imaginarme que habrá en las otras habitaciones para que no me permitan ver_ ". Además, me molestaba que ese sujeto se aprovechara y me tocara en los senos con la excusa de que me guiaba. – Listo. – dijo, quitándome la venda. – Si necesitas compañía, aquí estoy. –

\- Si vuelves a tocarme, la única compañía que tendrás serán los gusanos que devoren tu cuerpo. – Le amenacé, dejándolo un poco perturbado, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Al apenas ver el inodoro, mi estómago se me revolvió y me acerqué a este a vomitar. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente habían comenzado darme estas ganas de vomitar, al igual que pequeños mareos momentáneos. – Debo dejar de tragarme sus fluidos. – Me dije a mi misma parándome, quitándome el vestido y metiéndome a la ducha. Con fuerza, frotaba el jabón por mi cuerpo, tratando de limpiarlo para quitarme la suciedad que me agobiaba.

\- Hola dulzura. – Escuché decir detrás de mí. Antes de que pudiera voltearme, sentí momo me agarraban de mi abdomen y me sacaban de la ducha. – ¿Creías que no me verías de nuevo? – Preguntó, a lo que pude reconocer la voz.

\- Suéltame, Stanislov. – Le ordenaba, pero él hacía caso a mis palabras. Él se sentó en el inodoro, me volteó, abrió mis piernas y, sentándome encima de sus piernas, me penetró con su miembro.

\- Vaya, papá si sabe escoger bien. – Mencionó, mientras movía con sus manos mis caderas.

\- Detente. Detente de una vez. – Le exigía, tratando se zafarme, pero nada. Él solo se reía, recordándome completamente a Strauss, ya que literalmente era casi idéntico a él pero joven (como unos 15 o 16 años).

\- Y si no lo hago, What? (¿Qué?). ¿Me amenazaras de muerte como hiciste con nuestro leal trabajador? – Preguntó, dejándome sorprendida que lo supiera.

\- Yo no…– Traté de negar, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

\- Veo que al fin estas aceptando ser la puta de mi padre. – Al decir estas palabras una ira crecía dentro de mí.

\- ¡Eso no pasará! Cuando me libere, yo...–

\- ¿Aun sigues creyendo que te liberará? – Me interrumpió. – Qué estúpida eres. Harás esto de por vida, y al final te gustará. – Al comentar estas cosas, mi mente entró en shock _. "Era verdad. Yo ya no me resistía como antes. Fingía ganar su confianza para atacarlo, pero siempre lo postergaba para otro día"._ Todos estos pensamientos los dejé de lado al sentir como él se corría dentro de mí. – Me gustaría poder disfrutarte más, pero ya tendré mi oportunidad. – Al final de estas palabras, colocó sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a estrangularme. – Si le dices una palabra a mi padre, te juro que te amputaré esas lindas alas y te las obligaré a comértelas. – Me amenazó, a lo que asentí con rapidez. Me soltó, para luego irse en carcajadas. Yo volví a la ducha y comencé a bañarme de nuevo. Quería quitarme de encima la repugnancia de Stanislov. Al terminar, pensé por un momento algo que podría cambiar mi vida.

\- Tres días. Tres días como máximo. – Dije, prometiéndome a mí misma que a cualquier oportunidad mataría a Strauss, antes de abrir la puerta y que me llevaran a la habitación en la que me mantenían presa. " _Tres días como máximo"._

* * *

 _"Fallé, y todo fue peor que antes"._ Traté de matarlo, pero un mal cálculo causó que ahora a todos los que les daba permiso me violaran. Strauss, su hijo Stanislov, sus manos derechas y otros más se divirtieran conmigo. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba en una pesadilla o despierta, ya que en ambas mi vida era igual de terrible.

\- Despierta. No queremos que te pierdas la diversión. – Decía alguien, pero estaba tan cansada que mi visión era borrosa.

\- Hagan lo que quieran. – Le dije, pero ya era obvio que habían comenzado hace mucho. Si tuviera que indicar cuanto hombres habían, por el número de manos que me manseaban, diría que eran como 5 a 6. Para este punto, creo que sensibilidad de mi cuerpo ya estaban apagados. – Mátenme. – Susurré, a lo que oí burlas de todos los presentes. Cuando finalizaron, escuché una risa que pude reconocer. – Stanislov. – Dije sin ánimo.

\- Ohh, me amas tanto que me reconoces. – Expresó en burlas.

\- Tú ya te divertiste conmigo. – Le comenté.

\- Es verdad. Ahora, en el estado en que estas, no pagaría ni un dólar por ti. – Mencionó con asco. – Pero, fue muy divertido degustarte junto a mi padre. Él por delante y yo por detrás; luego él por detrás y yo por delante; luego de nuevo él por detrás y yo en tu linda boc…–

\- Cállate. – Le exigí, a lo que sentí como levantó mi cara para darme una cachetada.

\- Cuando vuelva… disfrutaré destripándote pedazo a pedazo. – Expuso con una voz macabra, pero ninguna sensación brotó de mí. Al instante en que salió de la habitación, unas nauseas terribles hicieron acto. " _Era como me estuvieran dando un puño de adentro hacia afuera"_. Vomité, para mi suerte, sobre mi propio cuerpo. Escuché como la puerta se abrió, pero no me inmute en ver quien era.

\- Bueno, el jefe dice que ya fue suficiente por hoy y… que asco. – Comento, supongo que al ver mi estado. – No importa. Debía bañarte de todas formas. Al menos, sé que podré tocarte sin miedo a que _"gusanos devoren mi cuerpo"_. – Al mencionar esta frase, supuse quien era. Él me cargo y me bañó, sobando sus dedos más allá de donde debía, y me dejó de vuelta en la primera habitación en donde Strauss me tuvo. – Mañana será un gran día. – Comentó emocionado, pero en mi caso eso no significaba nada. _"Cerré mis párpados, deseando todo menos despertar"._

* * *

 _"Embarazada. Estaba Embarazada de ese maldito"_. Al escuchar como Strauss me indicaba que estaba embarazada, mi mente quería estallar. Dentro de mí crecía con lentitud una abominación, fruto de dolor y maldad hacia mí. _"No quería, ni planeaba tenerlo"._

\- Dejémosla aquí. – Mencionó uno de los dos tipos que, según ellos, había delegado Strauss para mandarme lejos de su ubicación, para que no pudiera decirles a nadie donde se encontraba. Además, durante una hora se detuvieron en algún lugar vacío (o eso creo yo) para disfrutar de mi cuerpo una vez más.

\- Disfruta de la libertad, puta. – Dijo el conductor, mientras aceleraba el auto y su silueta desaparecía con rapidez. Miré a mí alrededor, notando como todos me veían. Algunos con sorpresa, y otros con aversión. _"Supongo que el atuendo obsceno, de blusa y falda corta, ajustada y de cuero no ayudaba a mi imagen"_. Miré hacia el cielo y presencié el atardecer, algo que llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo directamente. " _Desplegué mis alas, dispuesta a volar y huir de allí… pero no pude"_. No porque me di cuenta que varias de mis plumas habían sido arrancadas, y creer que así no podría volar; sino que, _"a pesar de que mi cuerpo era libre mi mente aún estaba atada a él"_.

La noche llegó, a lo que me acomodé cerca de uno de los contenedores de basura que se encontraban en los callejones, recostando mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

\- Hey, do you charge per hour? (Oye, ¿Cuánto cobras por hora?) – Escuché preguntarme frente a mí. Alcé mi mirada y vi que se trataba de un humano entre 45 a 50 años, un poco gordo. Le mostré mis dientes, soltando un gruñido que lo asustó. – ¡Loca! – Gritó ya lejos de mí. En ese instante, cuatro mujeres, una de especie humana, lo interceptaron y él se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro con una de ellas, la cual era de especie canina. Las otras tres tomaron dirección hacia mí. Frente a mí, pude notar con claridad sus prendas y maquillaje, donde al verlas sin importar en que parte se sabía cuál era su vocación.

\- Con esa actitud no conseguirás clientes. – Mencionó una de ellas, de especie lince.

\- Pero si hubieras conseguido al cliente, el dinero no te lo habrías quedado por robar en nuestro territorio. – Afirmó su amiga, de especie parecida a los búhos.

\- Así que te recomendamos que proporciones placer a los hombres a otra parte. – Sugirió la humana. Al escuchar esto, literalmente estallé y me volví loca.

\- ¡Yo no quiero dar placer a nadie! ¡No quiero que ningún hombre vuelva a tocarme y a dejarme sus malditos fluidos dentro de mí! – Grité con fuerza, asustándolas. Al calmarme un poco, me tiré en posición fetal en el suelo. – Dejaron en mí un terrible recuerdo de sus acciones. Poco a poco crece, pero deseo arrancármelo con toda mi alma. – Terminé de decir, en medio de llanto y lágrimas, agarrándome la barriga con fuerza.

\- Esta loca. – Mencionó una de ellas. – Vámonos. – Les dijo, a lo que oí sus paso alejándose se mí.

\- They raped you, right? (Te violaron, ¿verdad?) –oí preguntarme. Levanté la mirada y noté que era la humana que se había quedado. Yo no le contesté, pero ella dedujo en mis ojos que era así. Sacando un bolígrafo y papel, anotó algo y me entregó la nota. – En este lugar se encargaran de tu problema. Dile que te manda Le fabuleux (La fabulosa), a lo que te dejará el precio en 100 dólares. – Me informó, antes de irse. Sabía que lugar era ese. Sabía lo que me harían si iba, y aun así deseaba conseguir el dinero.

\- 100 dólares. No puede ser tan difícil de conseguir. – Me dije a mi misma, esbozando una sonrisa deseando tener ya en mis manos el dinero suficiente dicha _"operación"_.

* * *

 _"El día llegó y me sentía preparada, con un poco de nervio, para cumplir con mi deseo"_. En mi mano tenía todos los billetes que conseguí mendigando durante varios días. Hubo algunos días en los que quise coger un poco de esos billetes para comprar comida decente, pero me abstuve de hacerlo; por lo que seguí comiendo de lo que encontraba de la basura. Incluso ni me había bañado en ese tiempo.

\- Bien Sapphire, solo da los pasos necesarios. – Me decía a mí misma, viendo los tres escalones que había que subir para tocar la puerta que se encontraba en un callejón; pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Mi deseo de abortar una criatura procreada con dolor chocaba con el ideal de que _"eso"_ estaba mal. En ese instante recordé las muchas charlas en el colegio donde explicaban ese proceso, donde yo me alzaba y me negaba a esta práctica. Les explicaba que yo aceptaba eso solamente cuando la vida de ambos, madre e hijo/a peligraba. Que _"no haberlo planeado"_ no era excusa suficiente para matar a una criaturita indefensa; pero ahora yo me encontraba del otro lado y la moralidad me importaba poco. Sin más por pensar, di unos pasos y, colocando mi mano en el pomo (perilla) de la puerta, me dispuse a abrirla.

\- Wait! (¡Escuché!) – Escuché gritar detrás de mí. Giré, notando se trataba de un humano de tez caucásica, de entre 40 a 45 años, de cabello corto entre castaño oscuro a negro, con ojos de color azul pálido. Su vestimenta era una camiseta negra con cuello en V, pantalón del mismo color y unas botas de cuero negro. – Sé que puedo ser un desconocido para ti pero, créeme, lo que estas a punto de hacer es muy malo. – Dijo ese extraño, con un acento del norte, sorprendiéndome que supiera de mis actos.

\- Lo que haga es solo mi problema. – Le afirmé, girando el pomo de la puerta.

\- Puede que creas que así es, pero piensa. ¿Es correcto? ¿La vida que yace dentro de ti merece morir por las acciones del padre? ¿Podrás vivir el resto de tu vida sabiendo lo que hiciste? – Preguntaba, causándome dudas a las que trataba de no prestarle atención.

\- Yo ya… tomé mi decisión. – Fue lo único que le respondí, entrando a ese lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, con un objetivo fijo.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos de haber estado en ese repugnante lugar salí, notando que ese extraño aun seguí allí. Las lágrimas que ya brotaban de mis ojos aumentaron más, resbalándose en mi rostro. Yo me acerqué a él, quien se agachó un poco para quedar más a mi altura (ya que medía entre 183 cm y yo solo un poquito más de 100 cm), mostrándome una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

\- No pude hacerlo. No pude acabar con la vida que crece en mí. – Le informé, llorando.

\- Eso me alegra. – Comentó, alargando sus manos y abrazándome. Por un momento creí que me volvería loca, y que trataría con todas mis fuerzas de escapar de su abrazo; pero, por el contrario, por primera vez desde que fui secuestrada me sentí segura en los brazos de un hombre. – Vámonos de aquí. – Avisó, levantándose. Por un momento se quedó pensativo. – No tienes dinero ¿O sí? – Me preguntó, a lo que solté una pequeña carcajada.

\- Me lo quitaron todo, con la excusa que les hice perder el tiempo. – Le informé, a lo que él se rió.

\- No importa. Ya veremos cómo llegamos a Westopolis. – Comentó, sorprendiéndome un poco.

\- ¿Westopolis? Eso queda muy lejos de aquí. – Le dije, pero él siguió sonriendo.

\- _"A veces para superar un dolor tienes que alejarte lo más que posible de donde ocurrió dicha tragedia"._ – Esta frase la dijo con dolor, como si también él tratara de alejarse de algo.

\- Mi nombre es Sapphire, por cierto. – Le dije, alargando mi mano para saludarlo.

\- Es muy hermoso. – Me alagó.

\- Creo que ahora aquí es donde tú me dices el tuyo. – Le mencioné, a lo que

\- Solo dime… Doctor. – Me dijo.

\- ¿En física, matemática, ingeniería, sistemas, medicina o en cual área? – Pregunté en broma.

\- Digamos que en todas esas, y muchas más. – Indicó seriamente, para luego reírse un poco.

 _"Aunque parecía una total locura irme al lado de un extraño que apenas conocía, nada en mi mente, corazón y alma me indicaba que cosas malas me pasarían. Me sentía feliz… y quería que continuará así"._

* * *

Me detuve un momento, respirando profundamente. Limpié mis lágrimas, así mismo mientras veía como Flames limpiaba las que brotaban de sus ojos.

\- Siempre me hace llorar. – Flames comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Flames, yo… yo hoy no quiero hablar sobre mie embarazo. No es que haya sido malo, pero… – Traté de explicar, pero ella tomó mis manos con delicadeza.

\- Cuéntalo como tú quieras hacerlo. Mientras te sientas cómoda por mí no hay problema. – Me indicó, sin dejar de sonreír. Con confianza, me dispuse a seguir narrando, pero no lo hice… aun. A lo lejos, vi a la parca que una vez me trajo a este bello lugar, junto con la gran amiga con la que comparto el trabajo de guiar a otros mortales para que decidan en _"volver o quedarse"_.

\- ¡Tessa! – La llamé por el nombre que todos la conocían, pero ella no me escuchó. Estaba distraída leyendo un pergamino supremamente largo.

\- Firmar sección H si está de acuerdo con la sección BETA, aceptando normas mencionadas en la sección WW…– Le escuché decir, mientras firmaba sus iniciales en varias partes del pergamino

\- Tessa. ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunté a ella, quien era un ave antropomórfica de plumas y pelaje negro, recordando a la raza de los cuervos. Tenía puesto unos tenis grises, jeans azules oscuros, una blusa y guantes grises; sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Para qué son todos esos papeles? – Le pregunté, a lo que pareció apenarse un poco.

\- Es para… para… tener un compañero. – Dijo, evitando que la miráramos directamente al rostro.

\- oh, te has enamorado. – Le comente, queriendo ver su reacción.

\- ¡No! – Indicó velozmente. – Es solo que él… pidió ser una parca por un tiempo y yo solo cumplo su deseo. – Trató de explicar, pero su rostro se notaba levemente sonrojado. – ¿Que están haciendo ustedes? – Preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

\- Sapphire está contándome, de nuevo, su historia. – Al oír esto, ella chasqueó lo dedos y el pergamino desaparecía.

\- Quiero oírla, sin importar si ya está adelantada la historia. – Comentó.

\- Tú pudiste ver mi vida. No necesitas…– Traté de indicarle pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Prefiero oírlo con tu boca que verlo con mis ojos. – Comentó, a lo que solo le mostré una sonrisa.

\- Si así lo quieren. ¿En donde iba?...– Mencioné, sentándome con cuidado y lista para continuar.

* * *

\- Espero que disfruté totalmente de este bello. – Mencionó la casera, dándome las llaves del apartamento.

\- Me encantó la vista y el precio económico que estaba para la venta. No podía desaprovechar. – Comenté, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Ya sabe. Cualquier problema, nos avisa. – Indicó, antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Miré a mí alrededor y aun no podía creer que todo ese lugar fuera mío. Bajé mí vista a mis brazos, observando como mi pequeña Rouge, de no más de 4 meses, dormía plácidamente.

\- Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, mi pequeña gema. Aquí viviremos siempre felices tú y yo. –Le susurré, dándole un pequeño beso. Vi unos cuantos movimientos por parte de ella, pero rápidamente se detuvo, siguiendo dormida. Yo bostecé, ya que igualmente como mi hija, me sentía cansada. Ya era de noche, y mis fuerzas eran pocas. Siguiendo su ejemplo, me dirigí a mi habitación, donde la cama en que descansaría ya había sido armada con antelación. Tenía la idea de armar la pequeña cuna de Rouge, pero desistí. _"Esta primera noche dormiríamos juntas, dándonos protección"_. La acomodé a mi lado derecho, colocando una almohada en el borde de la cama para evitar que no se cayera. Me dispuse a quitarme mis prendas de vestir, quedando solamente con mi brasier y pantis. Mientras buscaba mi pijama, escuché el llanto de Rouge. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Revisé su pañal y no estaba sucio, por lo que solo había algo por lo que lloraba.

\- Ya, ya. Aquí está mami para alimentarte. – Le expresaba, mientras desabrochaba mi brasier, la acercaba a mi seno para comenzarla a amamantar. Con cuidado, me acosté boca arriba en la cama sin interrumpir la alimentación de mi hija. Mientras comía, acaricié su linda cabecita y cuerpecito. Al terminar, la di unas palmaditas en su espalda para ayudarla a eructar para luego quedarse dormida nuevamente. La bajé de mi pecho y la puse a mi lado, nuevamente en la posición que estaba antes de despertar. Cogí la sábana y arropé nuestros cuerpos. No podía negar que me daba algo de pena dormir semi desnuda, pero recordaba que era nuestra casa y solo estábamos ella y yo (además de que tenía peresa de levantarme ya estando cómoda acostada). Me dio algo de tristeza al haber dejado al señor Hang, quien era un panda antropomórfico, quien me cuidó y acogió en su casa durante todo este tiempo aquí en Westopolis; Pero debía independizarme, ya que yo ya no era una niña… era una mujer, con una hija a la que cuidar y proteger a toda costa.

\- Te amo Rouge. – Le dije, notando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. " _Yo lloré de felicidad hasta quedarme dormida y desear que todo siguiera así de fantástico"._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, se los gradecería mucho. Sin más, hasta la próxima.


	7. EXTRA, Parte 01 (b)

**EXTRA**

 **Crónicas En el Cielo**

 **Parte 01 (Parte b)**

Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pude lentamente seguir adelante por mi propia cuenta. Aunque tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, no podía esperar a gastármelo todo para ver qué hacer. Además, tampoco debía aprovecharme de la ayuda del señor Hang; por lo cual decidí ofrecerme como una empleada para la pequeña tienda de compra y venta, a la que llamada _"El Dragón de Jade"_. Él aceptó sin inconvenientes ya que, durante mi embarazo, aprendí al observarlo como era el movimiento del negocio. Aprendí a identificar joyas y metales preciosos y saber cuáles eran falsos o no.

\- Fue un placer servirle. Vuelva pronto. – Me despedí con cortesía de un cliente satisfecho. Apenas me desocupaba de cualquier cliente, rápidamente revisaba a Rouge para saber si estaba bien o necesitaba algo.

\- Es todo una ternurita. – Expresó el Señor Hang, quien miraba con cariño a Rouge. Yo me acerqué a la pequeña cuna que se le hizo y, tomándola, la cargué en mis brazos.

\- No hay nada más preciosa que ella. – Comenté con una sonrisa. A pesar de su sonrisa, él parecía triste. – ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunté, a lo que soltó un suspiro.

\- La casa sin ti, y Rouge, se siente tan vacía. – Me respondió, tomando algunos artículos y ubicándolos en unos estantes.

\- Usted sabe el porqué. Yo ya debía ser independiente. – Le explicaba, pero la expresión de desaprobación en el rostro de él no desaparecía.

\- Sapphire, solo tienes 15 años. Eres aun una niña. – Al escuchar estas palabras provenientes de él, una furia creció dentro de mí.

\- ¡Yo ya no soy una niña! ¡Soy una mujer! – Le grité con enojo, despertando a Rouge y provocando que comenzara a llorar. Cuando la calmé, meciéndola con cuidado en mis brazos y quedándose dormida, la acomodé de vuelta en la cuna. Luego, me acerqué al señor Hang y lo vi seriamente a los ojos.

\- Sapphire, yo…– Trató de comentar lo que sentía, pero no podía.

\- Entienda, dejé de ser niña en el momento en que mataron a mi padre frente a mis ojos. Dejé de ser niña en el momento en que me desfloraron sin compasión. Dejé de ser niña en el momento que destrozaron mi inocencia. – Le explicaba, pero cada palabra que decía causaba que ambos soltáramos lágrimas de nuestros ojos. – Por mucho que quiera creer que esa niña sigue viva, la verdad es que eso sería una mentira que no puedo mantener. No hay nada en mi pasado que valga la pena recordar. – Terminé de hablar. En ese instante, me abrazó. El aura que brotaba de me recordaba a mi padre.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con ese chico que te ama, Stefan? ¿También quieres olvidarte de él? – Al preguntarme esto, me separé con rapidez de él y giré, evitando que me viera a la cara.

\- _"Él… es un recuerdo que se niega a morir"_ – Le respondí, caminando a la habitación donde guardábamos la mercancía, dirigiéndome luego al baño. Me miré al espejo, esperando que la chica que se encontraba del otro lado me diera cualquier consejo. Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué un pequeño sobre, donde dentro de este se encontraba una carta por parte de Stefan. Apenas una semana después de su visita, un detective llegó a la casa del señor Hang. Me hizo a mí muchas preguntas que me negué a contestar. Le pedí que ya cerrara mi caso, que estar viva era prueba suficiente para que ya me dejaran en paz. Trató de convencerme de que volviera al pueblo en el que crecí y diera más explicaciones, pero mi respuesta seguía siendo _"no"._ Lo único que yo le pedí es que si podía recuperar la única propiedad de mi padre, la casa que debió calcinarse al ser incendiada por Strauss, que diera aviso que la vendía a un precio muy económico. Él se fue, con una sensación de tristeza por mi manera de ser, pero los papeles de mi casa me llegaron, junto a solicitudes de venta. No me sorprendí que las ofertas fueran muy altas, debido a que los nombres de los compradores eran conocidos por parte de mi papá y de mí, quienes debían estar al tanto de mi situación. De todas ellas, acepté la más baja, porque consideraba que el precio de las demás era como estafarlos. Con eso, compré el pequeño apartamento, junto con unos muebles para la casa.

\- Sapphire, ¿Estás bien? – Escuché preguntarme al señor Hang, quien dio unos toques a la puerta. Rápidamente yo guardé la carta de Stefan, me mojé el rostro y salí.

\- Of course (Por supuesto). Esto lista para seguir trabajando. – Le expresé, retirándome de nuevo a mi puesto y siguiendo atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban.

* * *

Casi como un parpadeo, ya Rouge cumplía sus 7 meses de edad. Ya gateaba de un lado para otro, al igual de tratar de pronunciar varias palabras y desplegar sus pequeñas alitas para volar, aunque estas aun no soportaban su peso. Además, en el trascurso de estos meses, había adquiridos más muebles y accesorias para el hogar, teniéndole más ropa a Rouge además de varios juguetes. Pero, más que objetos materiales, siempre trataba de darle todo mi amor espiritual. También debía mencionar que, a pesar de haberle alistado su cuarto con todas las necesidades, seguía manteniéndola conmigo y dormíamos juntas. _"No sé si era por temor a dejarla sola, o yo tenía miedo de estar sola"._

\- Bien, yo es hora de dormir. – Comenté entre bostezos a las 1:00 am, hora en que logré hacer que se durmiera Rouge. Después de todo, ella era una criatura nocturna y cambiar esa naturaleza no era fácil. Sin más, acomodándome al lado de mi preciosa gema, me dormí.

\- Sapphire, despierta mi deliciosa adquisición. – Escuché susurrarme, reconociendo perfectamente la voz, a lo que abrí mis párpados inmediatamente. Vi como yacía Strauss encima de mí, mientras mis brazos eran sujetados por dos de sus cómplices, quienes eran un orangután y chita respectivamente. A pesar de esto, mi mente se aterró por otra cosa más importante que mi bienestar.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Rouge?! – Pregunté en gritos, viéndolos fulminantemente.

\- Ella está en mis manos. – Escuché responder, viendo la puerta de la habitación abrirse y viendo como Stanislov sostenía a mi hija en sus brazos. – Mi hermanita es tan linda. – Comentó mientras con su mano acariciaba su rostro. Noté en ella ante estas caricias gestos de inconformidad. En manos de él cualquier cosa mala le podía suceder.

\- Hey, lo que debes temer está aquí. – Expresó Strauss, quien ya estaba desnudo. Subiendo la camiseta y bajando un poco el pantalón de mi pijama, dejó expuesto mi brasier y pantis ante su mirada. Con sus manos, las metió bajo mi brasier y comenzó a apretujar mis senos con fuerza, causándome dolor. Al aburrirse, desabrochó mi brasier y lo tiró a un lado. Miré mis senos y se le notaban unos cuantos moretones. – El bebé tiene hambre. – Mencionó, acercando su boca y chupando de ellos, pellizcándomelos con malicia. Además, con una de sus manos, lo metió debajo de mi pantis, comenzó a frotar y meter sus dedos dentro de mi intimidad. A pesar de todas las ganas que tenia de llorar, me aguante para evitar darle cualquier tipo de gusto.

\- Detente de una vez. – Le exigía, pero risas brotaban de él.

\- Por favor, no voy a detenerme. Tu cuerpo tampoco quiere que me detenga. Se nota que se excitó al sentir mi roce, ya aquí abajo ya está bien húmedo. – Decía estas palabras con descaro, provocando que quisiera arrancarle la lengua. – Igualmente, tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado más en todo este tiempo y quiero degustarlo. Así que no voy a perder tiempo quitándote este sexi pantis. – Comentó penetrándome al final de la frase, estirando luego mi panti para luego soltarlo y hacer que lo mismo varias veces más y dejarme una pequeña línea roja en la barriga, ardiéndome un poco.

\- Hace más de un año, luego de violarme, embarazarme y botarme a la calle te importó mierda mi suerte; ¿Por qué volviste entonces? – Le pregunté, mientras él no dejaba de moverse frenéticamente, lastimando mi interior. Sentía que ya estaba llegando a mi límite.

\- La respuesta es simple. Te extrañaba. – Dijo, dejándome pasmada. – Extrañaba tu calor, tu cuerpo, tus gritos y tus lágrimas. – Seguía explicando. – Así que decidí buscarte y llevarte de vuelta a tu antiguo hogar. Esa habitación donde tú y yo disfrutamos de placeres increíbles, para formar una familia más grande. – Terminó de hablar, dejándome sin palabras por unos segundos.

\- Jamás sentí, ni sentiré placer por ti, Strauss. – Le refuté sus palabras con seriedad. – Puedes dejar embarazada las veces que quieres, y amaré a esas criaturitas, ya que aprendí que ellos no tienen la culpa de cómo fueron procreados; pero escucha bien, por mi voluntad jamás tendría un hijo contigo. ¡JAMAS! – Le grité fulminantemente. Durante un segundo se detuvo, a lo que me puso sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a estrangularme, mientras volvía a violarme.

\- Cuando volvamos te castigaré de las peores maneras. – Decías de una manera lunática, dejándome sin aire en mis pulmones. Al detenerse, y correrse dentro de mí, me soltó. Solté una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber no llorado en ningún momento, provocando que me viera con más enojo. Él miró a su hijo, a lo que me miró a mí y sonrió de manera macabra. – Vi en un documental que, cuando un macho quiere las hembras de los procreen con él debe matar a la generación anterior. – Al dar esta explicación, sentía como mi cuerpo se pasmaba. – Así que, para que puedas tener un hijo conmigo, debo matar a la antigua generación. – Al terminar, le hizo una seña a Stanislov, quien acomodó a Rouge en el suelo y sacó una pistola.

\- No, no, no… – Comencé a decir con miedo.

\- Lo siguiente será demasiado fuerte para ti. – Expresó Stanislov, cerrando la puerta. En ese momento, comencé a escuchar a mi pequeña Rouge llorar. – Shhhh, tranquila hermanita. Yo te ayudaré a dormir cómodamente de por vida. – Dijo Stanislov ante el llanto de Rouge. A cada segundo que pasaba mi respiración aumentaba, así comió el llanto de mi hija. De improvisto, un disparo se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta… y Rouge ya no lloraba más. Miré hacia el suelo y grité, y lloré a más no poder, al ver como un charco de sangre se formaba bajo la puerta

\- ¡Esto es solo una pesadilla! ¡ES UNA MALDITA PESADILLA! – Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Oh, Sapphire. Recuerda, no parabas de decir eso todo el tiempo que te tuve cautiva. Esta es la realidad. – Expresaba con jactancia, mientras uno de sus empleados le entregaba una jeringa e inyectaba con gusto su contenido en uno de mis brazos. – No te preocupes por Rouge. Habrá más bebés dentro de ti que podrán remplazarla. – Afirmaba, mientras todo se volvía oscuro. _"Ante toda esa oscuridad yo no dejé de gritar"_.

Mis párpados se abrieron, levantándome bruscamente. Observé que aún seguía en casa, y Rouge dormía plácidamente en mi cama. Todo fue una pesadilla, una espantosa pesadilla. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no de frio. Vi la hora marcada en el reloj despertado en mi mesa de noche y eran las 3:00 am. Con miedo, tomé con cuidado a Rouge en mis brazos y, cogiendo cosas imprescindibles para su cuidado, salí lo más rápido del apartamento. El vigilante del edificio al verme me preguntó qué pasaba, pero ni me inmuté en contestarle. Caminaba lo más que podía por aquellas calles de la ciudad, para llegar a la casa del señor Hang. Pude volar, pero mi temor me lo evitaba. Frente a su pequeña casa, comencé a tocar el timbre. Lo tocaba una y otra, y otra vez, sin parar.

\- ¡Sapphire! – Dijo el señor Hang, sacándome de mi trance. Al verlo, lloré y lo abracé. – Entra de una vez. – Me pidió, a lo que hice caso. Ya adentro, le expliqué a detalle lo que pasó. Le pedí que me diera posada esa noche, a lo que no se negó. El resto de esa madrugada pude dormir tranquilamente, en la habitación que antes me pertenecía. Al llegar el amanecer, desperté tranquilamente. Era como si nada me hubiera pasado. Me alisté para el trabajo, ayudándole a preparar el desayuno para mí, el señor Hang, y unas papillas para Rouge. Fuimos felices al trabajo y seguimos nuestro día normal.

\- Ya terminé de anotar el inventario. – Informé, entregándole las anotaciones. Noté como el señor Hang me miró sin emoción y los guardo en su escritorio. – ¿Pasa algo?– Le pregunté, a lo que me miró fijamente.

\- ¿Ves lo que te decía? – Me respondió con una pregunta que, a pesar de las horas, sabía exactamente a qué se refería. – Aun no estas lista para vivir sola. – Terminó de decir, sentándose y recostando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado. Estaré bien. – Le refutaba, pero no era suficiente.

\- Pues… esta madrugada me mostraste otra cosa. Quisiera poder entenderte mejor. –

\- Si lo que quiere es mejores argumentos de porque quise independizarme fue… fue…– Quise responderle, pero un dolor me asediaba ante tales palabras. –… porque entre mis pesadillas… usted también se encontraba como uno de los que me agredían. –

\- Sapphire… tú sabes que yo nunca sería…–

\- Eso lo sé. – Le interrumpí. – Lo sé muy bien. Usted ha podido remplazar, en gran medida, esa parte que me fue arrebatada cuando murió mi padre. Usted es mi nuevo padre ahora, pero mi mente no deja de torturarme ya que también es un hombre que no está ligado sanguíneamente conmigo. – Le explicaba.

\- Si así es como te sientes, no tengo derecho a interponerme en tus decisiones. Solo… te daré los mejores consejos para que puedas seguir adelante; y el primero es que vuelvas a las terapias grupales del hospital de vez en cuando. Eso te ayudará. – Me aconsejó.

\- Gracias. – Lo abracé.

\- Hehhh… ¿interrumpo algo? – Escuchamos decir, a lo que nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de un cliente. Nos apenamos un poco y, con rapidez, lo atendimos cortésmente.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y no podía creer que Rouge ya tenía tres años. Así como se lo había prometido al señor Hang, traté de ir de vez en cuando a las terapias grupales. Me ayudaron bastante, evitando que tuviera más pesadillas… más de lo normal. Igualmente, me agradaba bastante la presencia del doctor Karl. Él me veía con una sonrisa que me daba confianza. Sabía que sentía algo por mí, pero no podía demostrarle ninguna señal de afecto. _"No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, además de que tengo un novio; Un novio al que no permito que me venga a visitar, pero seguía siendo mi novio"._

\- Rouge, ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunté un poco molesta al ver que no había organizado sus cosas, dejándolas tirados por doquier, sin contar que le había pedido que se bañara y no la había hecho. Solté un suspiro de resignación, sobándome la cabeza. – Rouge, voy a bañarme y espero que todo esté limpio cuando salga. – Le avisé, entrando a mi habitación y cerrándola. Me desvestí, a lo que escuché un gritó. Giré, viendo que el grito provenía por parte de Rouge, quien se encontraba bajo la cama. Ella salió con rapidez y me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Mami, ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices? ¿Te dolió mucho? – Comenzó a preguntar. A pesar de los años, jamás permitía que Rouge me viera la espalda descubierta. Siempre inventaba una excusa por la cual en las piscinas no usaba traje de baño.

\- Rouge, no preguntes nada. – Le pedí, pero las expresiones de su rostro querían hacer lo contrario.

\- Pero mami, eso se ve…– Trató de comentar.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, Y NO PREGUNTES NADA MÁS! – Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, atemorizándola. Vi sus ojos y me temía. Temblaba de miedo, y me dolía al darme cuenta de lo que hice. Me acerqué con cuidado a ella y la abracé. – Cariño, no quiero decirte como se hicieron estas cicatrices ya que me dolió mucho y quiero olvidarlo, ¿Entiendes? – Le pregunté, a lo que asintió. – Perfect. – Le comenté, sobando su cabecita.

\- Ahora que ya sé por qué no querías bañarte conmigo todo este tiempo, ¿Puedo bañarme contigo? – Me preguntó, mostrándome unos ojos de súplica tiernos.

\- Of course (por supuesto). Ya no tengo excusas. – Le contesté, a lo que se alegró mucho.

Ese día para Rouge era casi como una celebración. Lo que debieron ser solo 25 a 30 minutos bañándonos, duró casi 3 horas. Cada vez que quería salirme, ella me _"ensuciaba"_ con jabón o me suplicaba mucho que no me fuera. En resumen, en esas 3 horas Rouge recuperó el tiempo que no permití que nos bañáramos juntas. Pude hace años mostrarle mis cicatrices y decirle alguna mentira piadosa, pero preferí ocultárselo. _"Mentirle me dolía más que ocultárselo"._

\- Te amo mami. – Me dijo mientras la cargaba en mis brazos, y su cuerpo tiritaba (temblaba) de frío al haber estado tanto tiempo en el agua.

\- Y yo a ti, mi preciosa gema. – Le dije, besando su frente.

* * *

Los años pasaron, así como mi confianza aumento con este. Un ddías desperté y me di cuenta que ya no podía negar más mis sentimientos hacia el hombre que amaba. Sin más, llamé a Stefan y le pedí que nos encontráramos para pasar un fin de semana juntos. Después, el día acordado había llegado. A pesar de querer tener todo listo para su llegada, no tenía previsto que llegaría antes de tiempo; y para completar, la comida se me había quemado. Stefan, siendo igual de noble y caballeroso como lo recordaba, me ayudó a preparar todo para la velada. Nos reíamos, nos abrazábamos y, siendo lo mejor, nos besábamos por breves instantes.

Después de la velada hermosa que tuvimos, era momento de avanzar a un nuevo nivel. Llevé a Stefan a la habitación que yo usaba. Me senté un momento y pensé las cosas que sucederían. Intimaría con el hombre que amaba, pero las secuelas aún seguían ahí, molestándome. Sollocé un momento y me dispuse a limpiarme mi maquillaje. Stefan pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo así, pero yo no volvería a sufrir por Strauss. _"Ya era tiempo de avanzar"._ Él entendió, y continuamos, ayudándonos a desvestirnos mutuamente. Nos acariciábamos, nos besábamos de la manera más apasionada que pudiéramos e hicimos el amor. Al principio, yo llevé el mando pero Stefan me detuvo al darse cuenta que en un momento dejé de pensar en él, y solo pensé en dar placer al recordar lo que me hacía Strauss si no lo complacía. Stefan tomó el mando esta vez, y fue tan delicado y dulce conmigo, llenándome con su calor.

Al pasar la noche, ambos estábamos un poco cansados y nos deteníamos por breves instantes. En ello, sin que él sospechara, acerqué mi rostro a su miembro y lo introduje en mi boca.

\- Sapphire, ¡no! – Trató de negarse a lo que le hacía, pero sostuve sus brazos para evitar que me detuviera. Él era más fuerte que yo, pero logré retrasarlo lo suficiente para hacer que se corriera dentro de mi boca. Lo solté y traté de tragar sus fluidos, pero mi garganta me lo impedía. – Escupe, por favor. – Me pidió al poner una de sus manos en mis mejillas, apretándola; así como tener en la otra un pañito húmedo. Le obedecí, escupiendo eso en el pañito húmedo. Él lo envolvió y lo tiró al piso. Me sentí apenada por mi comportamiento, a lo que no aguantaba las ganas de sollozar.

\- Lo siento. – Le pedí disculpas. – Es que…– Traté de explicarme, pero él me detuvo… dándome un beso. No dejaba de besarme, y al separarse de mí se notaba en su rostro gestos de alguien con ganas de vomitar.

\- Con que así es como sabe esto. – Mencionó, soltando una carcajada. – No puedo imaginarme las veces que te tocó hacer esto una y otra vez. Pero…– Se acercó y me abrazó. –… no quiero que vuelvas a humillarte de tal manera, así sea conmigo. Estar contigo de la manera tradicional me es más que suficiente. – Expresó, a lo que lloré de felicidad.

\- Gracias. – Le dije. – Pero aun así, necesito pedirte algo.

\- Lo que sea. – Dijo.

\- Él me desgarró mi virginidad en tres partes, y tú ya has estado en dos de ellas. – Comencé a decir, a lo que capto inmediatamente.

\- Sapphire, no creo que…–

\- Donde él estuvo quiero que tú estés, y lo borres. – Le expresé, acomodándome boca abajo en la cama dejando a la vista la parte trasera de mi cuerpo.

\- Solo esta vez. – Me informó.

\- Solo esta vez. – Le afirmé. Primero besó mi espalda y luego usó sus manos para darme un masaje. Hizo lo mismo en mis nalgas, excitándome un poco. Sentí como acomodó su miembro en la entrada de mi trasero. Mi respiración aumentó un poco, pero traté de relajarme lo más que podía. Noté que ya había pasado casi como un minuto y él no había continuado. – Hazlo. – Le pedí. Con lentitud, introdujo poco a poco su miembro. Me ardía y me dolía, pero me prefería recordar este dolor que, en cierta medida, no era nada comparado con el que me hicieron sufrir. Antes de darme cuenta, Stefan se corría y llenaba mi interior. Con suavidad, él sacó su miembro.

\- Te amo. – Dijo al acomodarse a mi lado.

\- Yo también te amo. – Expresé, besándolo. Mi amor hacia él no tenía límites, solo superado por el amor hacia Rouge. – Continuemos. – Le dije, a lo que seguimos haciendo el amor hasta que el sol saliera… para luego continuar los siguientes días haciendo lo mismo hasta su ida.

* * *

Cuando las cosas parecen increíbles y no temes que se acaben, llega la realidad y te despiertas para ver parte de tus sueños destrozados. Mi pasado había vuelto, alcanzándome de maneras que no quería. Me confié en que nada malo pasaría, y ahora me encontraba atada a una silla frente a la persona que me hizo daño. Sonreía de su pronta victoria. Para Strauss, Rouge robaría la Emerald y se la entregaría (no personalmente).

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, hasta que me manden la señal de que tengo la Chaos Emerald en mi poder? – Me preguntó con sarcasmo, viendo como lentamente desabrochaba mi correa.

\- Sea lo que sea que diga, tú harás lo que se te dé la gana. – Le contesté con enojo, apartando mi vista de él.

\- Is true (Es verdad) – Afirmó mis palabras, levantando mi camiseta un poco más arriba de mi pechos, igualmente levantando mi brasier, dejando expuestos mis senos. Él comenzó a lamerlos, pero, de algún modo que no podía entender, no sentía nada. _"La única emoción que sentía era indiferencia"_

\- ¿Me dejaras libre esta vez? – Le pregunté, a la vez que él bajaba mi pantalón y panti hasta mis rodillas. Me levantó de la silla y él se sentó, no sin antes bajarse los suyos y, por algún motivo, ponerse un condón (preservativo). Me posó sobre sus piernas, acomodando su miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad.

\- No. – Respondió, introduciéndome de golpe su miembro en mi interior. A pesar de comenzó a violarme, yo aún seguía indiferente. Recordaba en ese momento todas las veces que me tomó a la fuerza, pero nada. Nada me molestaba. Sentí un calor en mi interior, al tiempo que escuchaba un gemido por parte de Strauss. Sacó su miembro de mí, se quitó su preservativo y, siendo entregado por su empleado, se puso otro. Esto me parecía raro, debido a que nunca uso uno mientras estuve cautiva.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburriste te llenar mi interior con tus fluidos? – Le pregunté seriamente, molestándolo.

\- Lo que pasa es que no quiero dejar muestras de ADN en el cadáver que dejaré. – Respondió, dándome la respuesta obvia, que ya sabía. De nuevo, volvió a violarme en la misma posición, pero yo seguía sin sentir nada. De improvisto, sin saber el porqué, comencé a reírme. – ¿Algo te causa gracia? – Preguntó.

\- No. Es que quería decirte que te movieras con más fuerza, ya que no siento nada de placer. – Le dije con malicia, sintiendo como sus manos apretaban mi cuerpo con fuerza, mostrándome que lo había hecho enojar.

\- Si así lo pide la puta. – Dijo, moviéndose con más fuerza. Al cabo de los minutos se detuvo. – ¿Qué te pareció ahora? – Preguntó con sarcasmo entre jadeos.

\- Mi novio, en tres días, me dio más placer de lo que tú jamás en la vida me darás. – Le respondí. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que me tiró al suelo, y comenzó a darme varios golpes con sus puños y pies. – ¿Celoso? Jajaja. – Comencé a reírme en su cara, notando que estaba perturbado por mi actitud. Volvió a acomodarme en la silla, sacó una navaja y la puso en mi cuello.

\- Te mataré. – Expresó apretando con fuerza el filo de su navaja contra mi cuello.

\- Lo sé. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa. – Pero al menos ya no te tengo miedo. – Terminé de decirle, borrando mi sonrisa y dejando una expresión de seriedad en su lugar. En el ambiente se escuchó un sonido de un tono telefónico. El orangután contestó un celular y parecía feliz.

\- Ya se tiene la gema, señor. – Le informó

\- Nuestra hija hace un excelente trabajo. – Expresaba, mientras acomodaba mis prendas de nuevo a su posición original.

\- Ella es mi hija, no tuya. – Le recalqué con orgullo. En breve, sentí como me hizo un corte en el cuello.

\- Para cuando _"tú"_ hija llegue… tu estarás muy muerta. – Me informó, sonriendo. Al verlo salir, todas las luces se apagaron, y quedó la oscuridad. Sentí con el pasar de los minutos que me debilitaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos, pero en la oscuridad que iba a saber si ya los había cerrado. De repente, una luz apareció en la sala, abrí mis párpados, observando que provenían de una chica de especie cuervo antropomórfico.

\- Tu momento ha llegado. – Dijo ella, acercándose lentamente a mí.

\- Rouge. – Fue lo único que dije al pensar en mi hija, llorado en el acto. Levante mi rostro y, con la mano extendida cerca de mi rostro, ella se había detenido. Dio unos pasos atrás, vio un pergamino que apareció de la nada y revisó su reloj, que también apareció de la nada, y me miró seriamente.

\- Tu hija llegará en 40 segundos. Una vez que pase esa puerta tienes 4 minutos más de vida para despedirte de ella. – Me informó. Con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció y todo volvió a verse oscuro. Como me describió, Rouge llegó. Traté de abrir mis párpados pero estos no me daban. La escuchaba decir algunas palabras, a la vez que se alejaba y comenzaba a quitar las tablas de las ventanas. De resto, un grito de horror provino de ella.

– ¡Mami! ¡Mami, vas a estar bien! ¡Háblame! – Me gritaba, a lo que quería darle alguna respuesta.

\- Mi… pequeña… gema. – Pude decir al fin. Abrí mis párpados con esfuerzo y miré a sus ojos, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Todo estará bien. Ya lo veras. Todo saldrá bien. – Expresaba, devolviéndome la sonrisa, mientras de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas.

\- Tú y yo… sabemos que eso es… mentira; Pero, por ahora…– dije con esfuerzo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Solo quiero… decirte que… te quiero. – dijo mientras levantaba con esfuerzo mi mano y le sobaba el rostro.

\- ¡Yo también te quiero! – Gritó sonriendo, mientras sus lágrimas empañaban su bello rostro y tierno rostro. Seguí sobándole su carita, hasta que todo lo que me rodeaba se volvía negro.

\- _Lo siento... –_ Escuché decir seriamente entre las sombras, pero en su tono de voz me demostraba otro aspecto, como de alguien dolida. A pesar de ya estar muerta, sentía cansancio y me quedé dormida.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al despertar me encontraba en un lugar imposible desde varios ángulos. Yacía en la bastedad del universo. Bajo mis pies, yacían como un piso las miles de estrellas que adornaban el cielo de mi mundo; y si miraba arriba las estrellas eran aún más hermosas. Incluso con todo esto, mi dolor era enorme. El destino me apartó de mi hija y ese dolor se convertía lentamente en rabia.

\- Hola. – Escuché saludarme de un lado. Giré y noté que se trataba de una felina lavanda, con ojos dorados. – Mi nombre es Flames. – Expresó con una sonrisa.

\- Él mío es Sapphire. – Le informé. A pesar de que su sonrisa transmitiera un aura de confianza, volví a pensar en mi pequeña Rouge y mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. – Lo siento, es que ya no podré estar al lado de mi hija. – Le comentaba. Ella, al instante, también lloró.

\- Se lo que sientes, y lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad para ayudarte a comprenderé este maravilloso lugar. – Comentó, sacándome una sonrisa. _"Era mi primera amiga… en el más allá"._

Lo siguiente que hizo fue explicarme, y guiarme, ciertos aspectos. Me llevó a las puertas del cielo, donde del otro lado estaban mis padres. Ellos lloraron una vez que yacía en sus brazos. Luego de tanto tiempo, volvíamos a estar juntos los tres.

Flames también me comentó sobre ser una especie de guía para aquellos que perdían el camino, y que en caso de morir antes de tiempo tenían una segunda oportunidad para volver. Yo quería aceptar inmediatamente el trabajo, sabiendo que de alguna manera podría estar más llegada a Rouge y protegerla; pero los ángeles me lo negaron por el momento. Decían que aun debía reponerme, y que en cuestión de meses me permitirían esa labor (y yo esperé impacientemente cada segundo, pero al mismo tiempo disfruté de la compañía de mis padres, abuelos… y familiares (que ni sabía que tenía, o tuve).

* * *

Me sorprendí mucho que, a pesar de los meses en el paraíso, al reunirme en los sueños de mi hija solo pasaron minutos luego de mi defunción. Traté de aprovechar cada segundo. Le dije lo mucho que lo amaba y, aunque al despertar todo lo que conversamos lo olvidaría, el sentimiento perduraría en su alma.

\- Realmente quisiera quedarme a su lado cada segundo. – Le comenté a Flames, quien me abrazó.

\- Todos deseamos lo mismo. – Expresó, a lo que entendí su punto. No sé por qué yo fui permitida para ser una especie de _"ángel menor"_ , pero tener esta oportunidad me alegraba; pero siempre debía recordar mis deberes al tener esta posición. Durante los siguientes años (en el paraíso), cientos de almas perturbadas y agobiadas llegaron a nuestras manos. Flames y yo lográbamos convencer a muchos que debían ser fuertes y no se dejaran derrotar al volver, teniendo una segunda oportunidad; pero, igualmente, otros no tenían la fuerza de voluntad para continuar, deseando quedándose en el paraíso a unos cuantos pies de distancia.

\- Han hecho un buen trabajo, Flames y Sapphire. – Nos alagó uno de los verdaderos ángeles del cielo. – Ahora, tengo otro trabajo.

\- Genial. – Dijo con entusiasmo Flames, pero el ángel le hizo una seña con la mano.

\- Este trabajo es solo para Sapphire. – Le informó, girando un poco su cabeza y viéndome fijamente. – A quien vas a ver es un conocido tuyo. – comentó, chasqueando los dedos. Una luz apareció y me cegó por unos instantes. Cuando abrí mis párpados, inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Vi cómo se preguntaba a sí mismo Stefan del lugar que lo rodeaba.

\- ¿Es que no reconoces tu propia habitación? – Le respondí su pregunta con otra, a lo que se volteó y comenzó a llorar al verme.

\- ¡Sapphire! – Gritó, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y me comenzaba a besar. Yo le devolví el beso con todo mi amor. Nos besábamos, y nos besábamos sin detenernos. Sentí su mano acariciar con lentitud mi cuerpo. Una parte de mí quería detenerlo, pero otra, siendo mayor, decidió que no. Me desvestí al igual que él y, sin dejar de sonreír, hicimos el amor una y otra, y otra vez. Sentía que lo que hacía era incorrecto, ya que no pronunciaba ni una palabra para explicarle su situación. Mi misión era mostrarle el camino para que volviera a la vida, pero mis actos solo lo convencerían a que se quedara. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, chasqueé los dedos, provocando que un haz de luz lo cegara. Al volver en sí, noté como parecía confuso, sin saber lo que había pasado durante todas estas horas.

\- What the hell…? (¿Qué demonios…?) – Preguntó, a lo que solté unas risas.

\- Acabamos de tener una charla muy, muy seria. – Le respondí, con una sonrisa.

\- Pero yo…– Comencé a decir.

\- Hay cosas que no puedes recordar, pero sientes que es verdad. – Dije, acercando mis labios a los suyos y besándolo. – Es hora que vuelvas. – Le informé.

\- Yo no quiero irme. – Comentaba, pero yo solo seguía sonriendo.

\- Si quieres, solo que niegas eso. Yo era un motivo en tu vida, pero ya no estoy; pero, puedes encontrar otro por el que guiar tu vida. – Le explicaba, volviéndolo a besar. – Además, esa chica Annabelle no se ve tan mal. Solo… juega bien tus cartas. – Terminé de decirle, mientras un aura de luz hacía acto de presencia. Los siguientes segundo, me encontraba nuevamente vestida. Salí de ese pequeño cuarto sintiéndome feliz de haber podido ayudar a Stefan, al igual de haber intimado con él una vez más.

\- Sapphire. – Escuché como Flames me llamaba. – Me sorprendió cuando me dijeron quién era.

\- él ya se fue. Volvió a donde debía. – Le informaba, decidiendo que mi turno ya había terminado por hoy.

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado a tu lado? – Preguntó, a lo que me detuve.

\- Sí, pero… no habría podido soportar haberle quitado a un niño a su papá. – Le respondí, dejándola pasmada. En un segundo vi los recuerdos y el entorno que rodeaba a Stefan. Sabiendo que la chica con la que estaba yacía embarazada con más motivos él debía volver. Aun así, siempre estaré feliz de saber que mi recuerdo jamás abandonará su alma. _"Siempre me amará"._

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Terminé de contar mi historia. Flames y Tessa me miraban. En los ojos de Flames las lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse, mientras que en los de Tessa no salía ni una, pero me mostraba una sonrisa de afecto.

\- Bien, fue muy hermosa la historia; pero, al ser una parca, tengo una labor que no se hará sola. – Comentó Tessa, retirándose con amabilidad. – Nos veremos pronto. – Se despidió, desapareciendo en una estela de sombras. Miré a Flames y le sonreí.

\- La próxima vez tú serás quien cuenta la que cuente una historia. – Le informé, a lo que asintió. Sin más, " _nos retiramos unos momentos a descansar para continuar más tarde con la labor que escogimos seguir"._

 **Fin del POV Sapphire.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado estos **EXTRAS**. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Sin más, hasta la próxima.

 **Nota de autor:**

* Tessa es un OC que hizo su primera aparición en mi Fanfic **_"Cincuenta Sombras"_**.


End file.
